amour d'un veela vampire
by ptit lu
Summary: A part Voldemort,la vie d'Harry est parfaite que se passera t-il quand il découvrira qu'il en plus le compagnon d'un veela vampire. Résumé changé par nécessite pour l'histoire. Slash et Yaoi au programme
1. prologue

_Les personnages appartiennent tous à J.K Rowling_

_Je ne perçois rien pour cette story j'écris pour mon seul plaisir_

* * *

Je me réveillais en sursaut, en sueur et bien éveillé, mais ce n'est pas cela qui me préoccupé. Le sentiment formidable de plénitude que je ressent à ce moment me fais oublié le reste. Pendant les cinq premières minutes je savoure cette allégresse sans me poser de question, quand la vérité ressurgit, mon compagnon a enfin ses 16 ans il est enfin en possession de tous ces pouvoirs et nous allons pouvoir enfin nous unir. J'attends ce moment depuis mes 16 ans, jour ou j'ai moi même reçu mon héritage magique, bien que j'étais déjà vampire à ma naissance étant de Sang-Pur, je ne reçus mon héritage Veela qu'à ma majorité magique . Je suis un Veela-Vampire la créature la plus crainte, je suis d'une violence inimaginable quand il s'agit de mon compagnon, mes deux instincts sont de le protéger et l'aimer. Je sens le relative calme de mon compagnon a travers le pseudo-lien qui me lie à lui, le véritable lien s'établira quand je m'unirais à lui comme compagnon et comme calice car mon âme-sœur et aussi la personne destiné à me nourrir, mais d'une façon amoureuse et pas du tout sauvage tout cela se fera naturellement, aussi je préfère ne pas y penser pour le moment et laissa plutôt mes mains imaginai les courbes de son corps ma langue découvrant sont goût et enfin sa bouche. Une vague de peur me traversa comme si cela avait été la mienne, mon vampire rugit, on faisait du mal à mon calice.

« Chut, calme-toi chaton, bientôt je serais là, je te protégerai et t'aimerai, chut calme-toi j'arrive, pensais-je.

Je savais que même s'il ne pouvait percevoir le lien, ma puissance pouvais lui faire passer des bonnes ondes à travers le lien. Je sentis mon chaton s'apaisait et se rendormir à nouveau, j'en fis de même avec un sourire de pure joie accrocher aux lèvres.

Je m'appelle Lucius Malefoy et bientôt le Survivant serai mon compagnon.

* * *

Voilà mon prologue, je tiens à préciser que par nécéssité Harry n'a pas encore tué Voldemort, je m'étais emmêler les pinceaux dans mon résumé désolé

bientôt et n'oublier pas les reviews.


	2. soins et révélations

_Résumé : Harry n'a pas encore battu Voldemort, il arrive au square Grimmaurd pour finir ses vacances mal en point à cause des mauvais traitements de son oncle._

_Les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling_

* * *

**Chapitre 1 :**

**Soins et révélations.  
**

Il faisait très chaud en cette après-midi sur Little Whinning. Dans le jardin du 12 Privet Drive, un jeune garçon, petit et maigre, s'affairait à retourner la terre pour que sa tante puisse y planter ce qu'elle voulait. Ne pouvant plus supporter la chaleur, Harry Potter leva la tête et enleva son T-shirt dix fois trop grand pour lui.

« Au moins j'ai des vêtements » pensa Harry en reprenant sa tâche. Et ce n'est que vers 19h30 sous une chaleur qui ne faiblissait pas, que Vernon Dursley appela son honni neveu.

- Potter va donc prendre une douche et ne t'avise pas d'utiliser toute l'eau. Sinon…

Son oncle n'eut même pas besoin de terminer sa phrase, les marques que portaient Harry dans son dos, son torse et ses cuisses et jambes parlaient à sa place. Bien sûr il avait pris la précaution de poser un sort de Camouflages sur ses marques pour ne pas attirer l'attention mais la douleur était cuisante.

« Merci Merlin, ne put s'empêcher de penser Harry quand il sentit l'eau ruisseler sur son corps tendu par la douleur et la rage de ne pouvoir répliquer face à son oncle, car même étant sorcier il ne pouvait se protéger par la magie des coups de ceinture et autres sévices qui lue infliger son oncle. Quand il revint dans sa chambre un peu plus calme, Harry découvrit par terre un bout de pain rassit et un verre d'eau.

- Leur générosité les perdras un jour » pensa amèrement Harry.

Ce ne fut qu'en jetant un bref coup d'œil au calendrier que lui revint un peu de joie. Demain serai le 31 juillet, il aura 16 ans mais plus que tout il fêterai son anniversaire avec SA famille. Il avait reçu une lettre de Poudlard, il y a 3 jours avec celle de ses deux meilleurs amis Ron et Hermione.

_« Cher Harry,_

_Comment vas-tu ? Tes Moldus ont intérêt à bien te traiter. En tout cas tiens bon ton calvaire pour cette année sera fini dans trois jours. Eh ! Oui, une petite réunion de l'Ordre a convenu que Fol Œil, Tonks, Lupin et Shackelbot viennent te chercher le 30 juillet à 0h00. Sirius ne peut venir n'étant pas encore innocenté publiquement. Nous avons hâte de te voir. Il y a des changements dans l'Ordre qui risque de ne pas te plaire._

_On t'attend avec impatience._

_Ron et Hermione_

_PS: prépare ton balai. »_

Harry était intrigué par ces changements dans l'Ordre. Mais en regardant son réveil, il se rendit compte qu'il était déjà 21h00. Il partait dans moins de 3h00 et aucune de ses affaires n'étaient prêtes. Il se dépêcha de ramasser pelé mêle, le peu d'affaires qui était siennes dans sa valise. Son Éclair de Feu était sorti, poli et lustré grâce à l'équipement que Hermione lui avait offert à Noël dernier. A 23h30, tout était enfin prêt pour son départ. Comme les Dursley était endormis et ronflaient comme des biens heureux, Harry descendit sur la pointe des pieds à la cuisine pour allé finir les restes du dîner en profitant qu'il ne serait plus la le lendemain. Quelques minutes après qu'il eut effacé les preuves de son crime, Harry entendit les 4 pops familier du transplanage dans le hall d'entrée, il se retourna et aperçu Lupin avec sa robe rapiécé et des griffures sur le visage séquelle d'une transformation datant d'une semaine, Remus lui offrit un sourire sincère auquel Harry y répondit avec plaisir avent de s'apercevoir de qui composer la suite de sa garde rapprochée : Tonks et ses cheveux rose.

« Pitié, faite qu'elle ne casse rien » pensa Harry.

Fol Œil bien sûr était de la partie, son œil magique plus fou que jamais analysant la moindre partie de la cuisine et même plus. Harry s'attendait tout naturellement à trouver Shakelbot derrière fut plus que décontenancé quand il découvrit Severus Snape et son éternel robe noire.

- Euh, bonjour…, amorça Harry.

Son professeur lui répondit par un bref hochement de tête.

« Pas de sarcasme ? Bizarre »

Mais Harry arrêta ses pensées, quand Lupin lui demanda ou se trouvait ses affaires

- Dans ma chambre, j'étais juste descendu manger un bout répond-t-il en regardant dans les yeux Lupin.

Il était le seul avec Sirius qui était au courant du traitement que Harry subissait depuis qu'il avait été recueilli par sa famille.

- Encore ? Questionna durement Lupin une lueur folle dans les yeux.

Harry se contenta d'acquiescer, il ne voulait pas se montrer vulnérable aux yeux de ses « protecteurs » surtout pas devant Snape. Mais la vérité était là, Harry souffrait de ne pas avoir de famille qui l'aimait, bien sûr il y avait les Weasley, Sirius et Remus, sans oublier Hermione, mais bien qu'il n'ait pas encore 16 ans, enfin dans quelques minutes, le petit brun voulai SA famille avec ses enfants, sa maison et SON homme. Car comble de l'ironie, le Survivant était gay. Il s'en était rendu compte l'année dernière quand il comprit que mater les fesses de Seamus Finnegan pendant 20 minutes à chaque fin d'entraînement n'était pas innocent.

« Je connais des personnes à qui ça ne va pas plaire » pensa Harry en se remémorant le nombre de prétendantes qu'il avait vu défilé toute l'année dernière en espérant recevoir une demande de mariage en bonne et due forme par la suite. Il n'y avait que Ginny qui était au courant, étant ensemble avant que Harry ne découvre ses préférences, il avait bien fallu qu'il la mette au courant. Elle avait un peu protestée puis avait accepter qu'il était plus heureux ainsi. Car l'avantage d 'être sorcier est que les couples homosexuels étaient très bien acceptés et que pour le prix d'une potion et d'un amour sincère, ils pouvaient même avoir leur propre famille.

Perdu dans ses pensées, Harry ne vît pas le trajet pour aller au Square Grimmaurd se passé et fut surpris quand Fol Œil leur annonça l'atterrissage.

- Après toi, fiston et rentre directement.

Harry entra donc pour tomber directement dans l'étreinte chaude et rassurante de son parrain, bien sur Sirius compressait ses blessures et que la douleur n'en était que plus vive, Harry ferma les yeux et se laissa envahir par l'amour et le réconfort de l'étreinte. Quand Sirius relâcha enfin son filleul, il vit la lueur de douleur qui braillait au fond des yeux de son « presque-fils ».

- Encore ? Demanda t-il simplement.

- Oui, mis moins souvent vu qu'ils étaient moins présent, se contenta de répondre Harry.

- Je passerai te voir quand tu auras dis bonjour à tout le monde et pris une douche.

- Tu risque de retrouver un endormi, plaisanta Harry.

- Je prend le risque, s'esclaffa Patmol.

A part Lupin, les autres membres de l'Ordre furent interloqués par cet échange. Mais ils ne purent réprimer un rire quand pousser par la fougueuse étreinte que lui donna Hermione, il faillit tombait à la renverse.

- Moi aussi je suis heureux de te revoir 'mione, balbutia-t-il à moitié étouffé.

- Laisse le nous vivant, il pourrai toujours nous servir, plaisanta Ron, qui était posté derrière Hermione et qui ne se priva pas pour donner une accolade chaleureuse à son meilleur ami. Hermione et Ron virent que leur ami était triste mais ne pipèrent mot, préférant lui laisser le temps de venir à eux

Après avoir dit bonjour aux deux parents Weasley, et Ginny, le restes de leur enfants étant en mission, Harry prit une douche et rejoignit son parrain dans sa chambre, mais eut un mouvement de recul en avisant de la présence de Snape.

- Je suis désolé Harry, Servilus voulait absolument savoir pourquoi j'avais besoin d'une lotion guérissant plus puissante.

D'abord tenté de faire demi-tour, Harry repensa à la douleur lancinante à chacun de ses pas et finit par s'allongeait, torse nu pas question que son abominable professeur de potion voit son derrière, sur le couvre lit.

- Eh bien, Black, fit Snape d'une voix agacer, notre Golden Boy national n'a rien, pourquoi…

- Finite incantatem, le coupa Sirius.

Harry entendit le cri étranglé que Snape n'avait pu retenir devant l'horreur qui était devant lui. Le dos de Potter était lacéré de coups de ceinture, parfois la peau était à vif, toutes les plaies étaient infectées et d'autres continuait même de saigner.

"Ça, ce n'est pas bon pour la suite, il va y avoir un meurtre, et ce ne sera que légitime" pensa Snape.

- Potter, dit-il d'une voix froide mais adoucit, en avez vous uniquement sur le dos ?

- Non, sur pratiquement tout le corps, répondit son élève d'une voix pleine de larmes.

- Me permettez-vous de vous soignez ?

- S'il vous plaît, répondit le Survivant.

Alors patiemment et avec des gestes doux, Severus soigna toutes les plaies de son élève, le rassurant quand il le sentait se contracté, il se permit même un franc sourire, Sirius étant partit pour laisser de l'intimité à son filleul, quand il se rendit compte que Harry s'était endormi. En effet ne connaissant cette parti de personnalité de son professeur, mais l'appréciant grandement, Harry s'était laissé aller dans les bras de Morphée sous la douceur des mains qui le soignait. Severus termina de soigner les plaies, puis recouvra Harry d'un drap et sortit de la chambre sans faire de bruit.

* * *

_Merci beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews._

_Donc voici mon premier chapitre_

_Je recherche un ou une bêta svp !  
_

_ bientôt_


	3. crise et colère

Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient je les emprunte a J.K Rowling.

Pairing harry/lucius (pour ceux qui n'avait pas compris hihi)

Désolé pour le manque de lisibilité de ce chapitre j'ai eu du mal à le mettre en page. Et si un ou une bêta veut bien me corriger j'accepte avec grand plaisir. Merci

Suite à des reviews qui m'ont fait apparaître des moments incohérents ou mal expliqué je vais donc essayais de m'expliquer :

- Par rapport à Harry, il n'est pas à proprement battu, mais à fait "une bêtise" du point de vue de son oncle qui l'a puni les coups sont plus visibles de part sa malnutrition quotidienne. Donc sa peau est plus bruler mais celle ci se sont infectés

* * *

Rêves et colère.

**POV HARRY**

Durant la nuit, Sirius et Remus, allèrent dans la chambre de Harry pour voir s'il ne manquait de rien. Ayant bougé dans son sommeil, les couvertures de Harry s**'**étaient mis en travers de son épaule**,** révélant un dos brûlé à la lumière de la lune blanche. Cette vue fit monter les larmes aux yeux de Sirius.

- Je ne suis même pas capable de le protéger. Pitié, pardonne-moi James**,** j'ai faillit à ma promesse, dit-il d'une voix étranglé

Rémus posa une main rassurante sur son épaule.

- Je ne pense pas que James nous en veuille, la magie de Lilly nous empêchait de pouvoir l'aider. Et je ne pense pas que Harry ait envie de voir un parrain sombre parce qu'il se rend responsable de quelque chose sur lequel on avait aucun contrôle.

Il regarda quelques instant son louveteau et déclara :

- Qui va lui annoncer pour les nouveaux espions ?

- Je pense que si Ron et Hermione ne s'en charge pas eux-mêmes, je le ferais. Et puis, Dumbledore les a invités à dîner, il nous cache quelque chose, ce sont les Malefoy quand même ils ont beau être espions ils ne sont pas du bon côté.

- Quoique ce soit ça ne va pas être beau à voir, Harry à beau être mature, il a beaucoup plus de rancœurs contre Malefoy que contre Voldemort.

Les deux maraudeurs allèrent se coucher sans voir le sourire qui s'étalait sur le visage de Harry. Contrairement à ses dernières nuits qui étaient peuplées de cauchemars, cette nuit là, Harry rêver de douceur et de tendresse. Il n'était plus dans sa chambre, il était allongé dans une clairière baignée de soleil. Appuyé contre le torse d'un homme. Harry devina ce détail grâce à la force contenue dans l'étreinte qui le gardait agréablement prisonnier. Le fait de ne pas connaître son compagnon n'était pas un problème pour Harry, il avait l'impression d'être enfin chez lui. Cette étreinte fictive était accompagnée d'une promesse.

- Bientôt, chaton, bientôt tout cela sera vrai je te le promets, bientôt on sera ensemble, murmura une voix rauque et tendre à souhait du point de vue de Harry.

Quand il sentit des lèvres parcourir son cou puis son omoplate, cela en fît trop pour Harry qui se réveilla en sursaut dans des draps emmêlés avec une horrible impression de manque et de fatigue. Il sentait sa magie le traversait de part en part.

- Mais qu'est ce qui se passe ? s'inquiéta Harry.

Il n'eut pas le temps de se questionner davantage : les bras de Morphée le rappelait à lui.

- Harry réveille-toi, le petit déjeuner est prêt, allez réveille-toi j'ai faim moi.

Et voilà le réveil que Ron réserva à Harry le lendemain matin

- Humpf… répondit le Survivant avant de se rappeler que Snape l'avait soigné la veille, Harry remonta rapidement le drap sur son corps nu pour que son ami ne voit pas ses marques de brûlures qui étaient presque résorbés.

" Les potions de Snape sont vraiment efficace", pensa Harry

-Oh, ne fais pas ton timide, Harry, je t'ai déjà vu moins vêtu.

Ron eu la décence de rougir face au regard de son ami. Après avoir vérifié que le sortilège de Camouflage était en place Harry alla prendre une douche brûlante pour finir de se réveiller. Il mit un jean noir et un T-shirt moulant mais pas assez pour qu'il puissent ne pas frotter contre sa peau encore légèrement à vif par endroit.

Quand il descendit dans la cuisine, Sirius et Remus étaient déjà attablés devant leur petit-déjeuner en murmurant.

- Où sont Ron et Hermione ? Les interrogea Harry en ne voyant pas ses amis.

- Ils ont déjà fini, on commençaient à s'inquiéter, cela faisait trois quarts d'heure que tu étais sous la douche.

- Oh, désolé, je ne m'en étais pas rendus compte.

Harry examina attentivement le visage de ses interlocuteurs et déclara :

- Vous, vous me cachez quelque chose.

-Oui, répondit Remus mal à l'aise, mais d'abord viens t'asseoir et promet-moi de ne pas t'énervai.

Harry s'exécuta et attendit que Remus reprenne la parole, mais contre tout attente ce fût Sirius qui lui exposa la situation.

- Tu n'es peut-être pas au courant, mais il y a eu une attaque de Mangemorts peu après le début des vacances ce fût une véritable tuerie de Moldus, pire que d'habitude. Suite à cette attaque, nous avons reçu la proposition d'un Mangemort. En l'échange de la protection de l'Ordre pour lui et son fils, il accepta de donner des informations confidentielles sur les prochains raids des Mangemorts.

Sirius s'arrêta et observa son filleul, il pouvait sentir la colère de son filleul mais il remarqua avec admiration que ce dernier arrivait parfaitement à la contenir

.- Nous n'avons pas pu refuser, Harry, c'est un Mangemort très haut placé auprès de Voldemort et avec le peu de liberté que Fudge et le ministère nous accordent, c'était une vraie aubaine.

- Qui ? Questionna durement Harry, en colère que son parrain ait évoqué les mots Mangemorts et tuerie, Harry luttait avec peines contre les vagues de magie qui semblait le traverser.

- Non, mon ange, écoute-le, c'est pour notre bien, pour que l'on soit réuni, déclara une voix apaisante au fond de sa tête.

Il sentit des sortes d'anneaux emprisonner sa magie. La voix de Sirius le ramena sur Terre.

- Drago et Lucius Malefoy. Sa femme a été tuée pendant le raid.

La simple évocation de ce nom associé au mot « Lumière » ou « bien » en fut trop pour Harry qui ne put réprimer plus longtemps sa magie, il la laissa donc exprimer son immense colère sans se rendre compte qu'il s'était levé. Toute la vaisselle vola en éclats

.- Harry, calme-toi, tenta Remus en le ceinturant..

- Les Malefoy comment a t-il pu acceptait de les protéger ce ne sont que des assassins. Il n'avait pas le droit pas avec ce que Malefoy me fait subir tous les ans à Poudlard.

- Nous, non plus on ne comprend pas , personne dans l'Ordre n'acceptent ce revirement aussi facile, mais c'est ainsi, bien que l'on soupçonne Dumbledore de préparer quelque chose on ne peut rien y faire. Mais Harry je t'en supplie calme-toi, le supplia son parrain.

Mais Harry ne contrôlait plus sa magie.

- J'y arrive pas, balbutia ce dernier en essayant de réfréner sa magie sans succès.

Même la voix apaisante qui l'exhortait à se détendre et à se concentrer uniquement sur sa voix ne marchait pas, il n'arrivait pas encore à dompter sa magie. De leurs côtés les deux hommes étaient subjugués par le spectacle de la magie de Harry. Son aura était d'une pureté saisissante. Ne voyant aucune solution permettant d'arrêter le flot de magie, Sirius et Remus se contentèrent d'ériger des boucliers autours d'eux pour ne pas être blessé et attendirent que Harry se fatigue. Il lui fallut une demi-heure pour qu'il puisse reprendre le contrôle de sa magie. Il tomba instantanément endormi, obéissant à la voix douce mais ferme qui le lui ordonnait, dans les bras de Remus qui avait continué de le ceinturer juste au cas ou.

- Va le mettre au lit, demanda Sirius au loup-garou.

- Il va manquer le dîner, si on le laisse dormir, tenta son ami.

- Tu as vu ce que la simple évocation de ce nom à eu comme effet**.** Harry n'est pas encore prêt pour un face à face. Et à vrai dire, moi non plus, soupira Patmol.

Rémus se rangea aux paroles de son ami. En chemin, il croisa Dumbledore et Severus qui venait d'arriver par la cheminée.

- Ah, Remus, fît joyeusement le directeur avant que son regard tomba le corps de Harry. Que s'est-il passé, mon ami ? Demanda-t-il soucieux.

- Harry a eu du mal à encaisser le revirement de camps des Malefoy que vous avez accepté. Sa magie est littéralement sortie de son corps.

Sévérus qui n'avait rien dit jusque là ne put réprimer un sifflet d'admiration, intérieurement bien sûr.

« Harry était déjà puissant, mais là il est plus que puissant. ».

Remus alla déposer Harry dans son lit puis le couvrit avant de déposer un baiser plein d'affection sur le front de son louveteau et sortit.

Au Nord du pays, dans un manoir, un homme à l'allure aristocratique réfléchissait tout en sirotant un verre de Whisky Pur Feu.

**POV LUCIUS.**

Lucius réfléchissait à tous les changements qui étaient survenus dans sa vie. Il savait depuis son enfance qu'il ne serait pas maître de son destin. Aussi il décida de profiter très tôt de son charme naturel dû à sa descendances de Vampire, afin d'acquérir de l'expérience pour son futur compagnon. Le lien qui unit un Vampire ou un Veela à son compagnon les empêche naturellement de leur faire du mal, le besoin de protection étant impérial. Lucius avait tout de suite compris qu'il avait pris la bonne décision, sa partie Vampire était tellement complexe, sa morsure pouvait être tortueuse, aphrodisiaque ou simplement désagréable suivant ses humeurs, contrôlés cet aspect de sa personnalité était urgent. A ses 16 ans un autre problème se posa ayant reçu son héritage Veela, l'attraction qui en découle, proportionnelle à la puissance de l'être lui donna du fil à retordre, il n'arrivât à la maîtrisait qu'après trois mois de ravage dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Son compagnon ne se manifestant pas, le père de Malefoy avait perdu patience et l'avait obligé à se marier à Narcissa Black, une femme froide et hautaine, il ne la détestait pas mais ne l'aimait pas pour autant son seul rayon de soleil fut son fils, bien qu'il eut la désagréable impression de tromper son compagnon.

« Il n'avait qu'à se montrer plus tôt, pensa amèrement la partie humaine de Lucius.

Sa vie se déroula sans embûches particulière, il dût prêter allégeance à Voldemort pour que celui ci lui fournissent ses dîner, il ne voulait absolument pas mordre sa femme. Il s'était contenté de la toucher uniquement pour qu'elle lui donne un héritier. Les ennuis outre celle d'être un Mangemort au service d'un fou dangereux, arrivèrent quand Draco entra à Poudlard pour la première fois, quand il revint chez lui pour les vacances de Noël Lucius sentit cette odeur entêtante qu'il pouvait sentir sur les vêtements de son fils. Elle n'était pas incrustée dans les vêtements ce qui indiqué un simple contact mais pas prolongé.

Le simple fait de repenser à cette odeur qu'il sentait depuis plus de 6 ans, les canines de Lucius s'allongèrent. Il sut que son compagnon était Harry Potter à la fin de sa deuxième année, quand il était arrivé dans le bureau de Dumbledore l'odeur merveilleuse qui le faisait rêver depuis plus d'un an le frappa de plein fouet, un mélange d'essence floral, d'innocence, de fragilité et de détermination, un cocktail qui mit Lucius au supplice il dut faire appel à tout le self-control des Malefoy pour ne pas faire du petit brun son calice devant Dumbledore, et quand Harry le défia en rendant la liberté à son elfe, le Vampire en lui explosa devant l'insoumission de son calice, il aurait perdu tout contrôle sans l'intervention de Dobby. Son supplice intérieur recommença jusqu'à la réapparition de son maître encore plus détester puisqu'il était à l'origine des souffrances de son calice. Quand il l'avait revu pendant l'affrontement au ministère l'année passé il avait été soufflé par sa beauté, sa détermination et sa magie. Seul sa partie Vampirique exulta devant l'appel de son compagnon, son autre partie n'identifiant pas encore son compagnon. Lucius se détestait de devoir faire souffrir son ange mais il le devait pour être réuni. Et Harry l'avait défié, ce qui avait donné un motif a sa conscience Vampirique pour l'attaquait. La douleur qu'il en ressentit, allongeait dans son lit après avoir échappé aux Aurors, fut une torture qu'il accepta.

- Père, il est temps d'y aller.

La voix de son fils interrompit Lucius dans ses pensés. Le primo-lien, lui permettant de ressentir les émotions de son ange, lui fît sentir qu'il dormait profondément, il lui fît passait des ondes d'apaisement et se prépara à transplanter aux quartier général de l'Ordre du Phœnix. Ses parties mystique déçût de ne pas voir leurs âme-sœur, seul sa partie humaine s'en réjouissait certaine qu'il n'aurait pu s'empêcher de faire de Harry son compagnon maintenant que les deux liens était en place.

* * *

Merci à lilous5701 d'avoir accepté de prendre le temps pour me relire.

Merci à :: Kimmy Lyn, sylve.77, Sharo-Chan, jument fiere, lolie, vampyse, -EliZ-, bianka17, Mika, mifibou, JTFLAM? l'ange demoniaque, Kimi Yamanaka, Flore Jade, AmbreOnyx, SLASHAGOGO, 77Hildegard, Tania-sama, Doryan, moji, draym, asmodya, adenoide, Lunicorne, Anamaelia, serenity444, Lucius Snape, Kahorie, Rubi blakie, vendéta, feeclochetteorsan, louli1, marjorie59, Lys Lys et à Angelus Loveless Malfoy Potter pour tous vos reviews


	4. rencontre et manque

**Disclaimer : **aucun des personnages ne m'appartient.

**Pairing :**hary/lucius.

Besoin de votre avis comme vous allez le découvrir Drago va "sentir" son âme sœur mais n'étant moi même sur de à qui je vais le destiner je vous demande vous le verrai avec qui :

- Sirius

- Rémus ou un autre personnage ?

Et puis bonne lecture

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

POV Lucius.

Rencontre et manque.

Les deux Malefoy arrivèrent au Square Grimmaurd, 5 minutes avant l'heure prévu. Draco arborait son masque habituel, arrogant et fière, que son père lui avait appris très tôt à mettre en place. De son côté, Lucius n'en menait pas large, il se doutait que se serait difficile de respirer à plein nez l'odeur de son compagnon et ne pouvoir le toucher.

- Si vous voulez bien passez dans mon modeste salon en attendant les autres, les accueillit froidement Black.

Quand ils pénétrèrent dans le dit salon, Lucius sentit toutes ses résolutions pour se tenir à l'écart de Potter volaient en éclats.

« Merlin, cette pièce est infesté de son odeur.» Avec un gémissement plaintif, il ne put empêcher ses canines de s'allonger et ses yeux de viraient au rouges sang.

- Père, voulait vous que j'aille chercher, Severus pour qu'il vous donne une potion ? Pour vous calmer.

- La seule chose qui pourra me calmer ce sera quand j'aurais fait de Harry mon compagnon et mon calice dans tous les sens du terme, dit-il d'une voix rauque.

Il regardait son fils et prit conscience de ses paroles en voyant le regard choqué de ce dernier.

- Oui, va chercher Severus, s'il te plaît et dis lui de se dépêcher, je ne suis pas sur de tenir longtemps loin de sa chambre.

Draco courut plus qu'il ne marcha pour trouver son parrain qui se trouvait certainement dans le laboratoire que Sirius lui avait aménagé de mauvaise grâce, pour qu'il puisse préparer la potion Tue-Loup pour Rémus entre autres. Draco ouvrit la porte à la volée, et ne laissant même pas le temps aux maîtres des potions de grognait devant cette entrés, déclara :

- Sev' ramène vite tes potions, papa est en train de perdre le contrôle.

- Comment ça ? répondit son interlocuteur en arquant un sourcil.

Draco roula des yeux, il vivait avec son père, pour lui son état était logique étant donné qu'il savait tout de la condition de son père et de qui était son compagnon. Ce détail lui rappela qu'il avait senti une odeur agréable en venant ici : Draco avait hérité de la partie Veela de son père.

« Oh, non Merlin je viens de trouver mon compagnon. Qu'est ce que je vais faire ? »

Voyant que son filleul paniquait pour une raison qui lui échappait, Snape lui donna une petite claque pour le faire revenir à lui.

- Draco qu'arrive-t-il à ton père ? Demanda -t-il durement.

- Potter. Le salon est infesté de l'odeur de Potter, et le primo-lien pousse père vers son compagnon, plus ils sont proche et plus il les attire l'un vers l'autre…

Severus comprit et d'un bond sauta dans sa réserve, il prît 3 potions, deux de couleur rouge sang, la troisième étant de couleur bleu nuit. Mais quand ils arrivèrent dans le salon, ils ne trouvèrent qu'un unique coussin tailladé, symbole de l'empressement de Lucius face à l'odeur de son compagnon.

- Pitié parrain ne me dît pas qu'il est parti retrouver Harry ?

- Je crains bien que si Draco et on a intérêt à se dépêcher sinon il va y avoir un meurtre.

Avant que les invités n'arrivent et profitant que Harry dormait, Severus avait remis de l'onguent sur les restes de brûlures et pour qu'elle ne laissent pas de cicatrices. Mais il n'avait pas remis le sort de Camouflage pour sa maigreur dû à sa malnutrition. Voir son compagnon dans cette état, allait mettre son ami dans une fureur inimaginable.

- Père ? Tenta timidement Draco quand ils furent arrivés dans la chambre de Harry.

Lucius se demandait comment il avait su trouver son compagnon si facilement. Quand Draco l'avait laissé seul dans le salon, il avait choisi le coussin qui portait le plus l'odeur de Harry, celui qu'il serre inconsciemment contre lui quand il réfléchissait, il s'était imprégnés de son odeur, technique qui fonctionnait toujours pour le calmer, mais cette fois-ci elle eu l'effet inverse. Un besoin impérial et vital d'être près de son compagnon submergea Lucius en même temps qu'un gémissent plaintif.

« Il faut que je le trouve, le serre contre moi, il le faut. »

La partie humaine de Lucius voulait raisonner ses autres instincts, mais les arguments volèrent en éclats quand il sentit la peur furtif de son compagnon dans son sommeil. La suite ne fut qu'un flot d'image flou et de se sensation. Il se souvenait d'avoir tailladé le coussin, de ses ongles qui avait poussé en même temps que ses canines, et pour la première fois depuis ses 16 ans, ses ailes d'un doré étincelant se déployèrent dans son dos. Il se rappelait d'être monté dans les étages et de s'être retrouvé devant la porte de chambre de son compagnon. Il crut mal voir quand il vît la maigreur de Harry, ses souvenirs lui montrait un jeune homme en pleine santé et légèrement musclé. Il ne comprenait pas, sentant la présence de Severus derrière lui, il lui posa la question.

- Que lui est-il arrivait ?

- Ses Moldus ne le nourrissait que le stricte nécessaire à sa survie, il reprend du poids.

- Pourquoi a-t-il la marque d'un coup ?

- Apparemment son oncle le lui aurait donné pour le punir mais je n'en sais pas plus.

Malgré l'état non préoccupant de son compagnon, le Vampire et le Veela qu'étaient Lucius restèrent en éveille. Voir le corps de leur âme sœur poussé Lucius à créer le lien. Il savait grâce à son fils que Harry avait fréquenté Cho Chang, et la dernière des Weasley avant de découvrir son penchant pour les hommes. Il en avait exultait mais avait craint que Harry ne tombe amoureux de son fils. Un sentiment bizarre émanant de Harry, poussa Lucius à se rapprocher du lit. Il grogna quand il vît que Severus était lui aussi près du lit.

- Qu'as tu l'intention de faire ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton froid.

- Juste remettre ses couvertures pour qu'il n'attrape pas froid.

- Laisse je vais le faire, répondit son ami en s'approchant du lit du jeune endormi.

- Non, Père, Potter n'est pas encore prêt à la création de votre lien.

- Il n'est peut-être pas prêt à accepter le bonheur et l'amour que je compte lui offrir, mais je peux lui montrer autrement. Sortez tous les deux.

- Mais…, firent les deux protagonistes dans un parfait écho.

- Je n'ai pas l'intention de créer un quelconque lien entre nous sans son consentement.

Sur un dernier regard, Severus referma la porte derrière lui, laissant seul les deux âmes sœurs. Lucius se dépêcha de se défaire de sa chemise en soie verte pour permettre à ses ailes de se déployaient entièrement, les ailes était les parties intimes d'un Veela elles était donc très rare d'être vu par un autre individu que le compagnon. Sentant l'odeur, plus que proche de lui, de Potter Lucius laissa ses canines s'allongeaient leur maximum, ses yeux était redevenus rouge. Le sentiment de solitude qui émanait de son compagnon était étouffant pour Lucius, il se dépêcha de s'allonger près de Harry pour pouvoir le prendre dans ses ailes. Ayant pris Harry dans ses bras comme pour le bercer il eut tout le loisir de détailler son visage certes maigre mais dont il reconnaissait toujours les traits légèrement efféminé qui lui conferait en partie son charme fou et ces lèvres vermeilles que Lucius rêvait d'embrasser à en perdre haleine. La partie Veela de Lucius était apaisait d'avoir son compagnon près d'elle, mais le Vampire n'était pas calmé, alors Lucius se pencha dans le cou de Harry et après avoir déposé quelque baisers légers pour ne pas le réveiller il fît glisser sa langue sur la peau soyeuse de son calice se qui contenta son Vampire, qui ronronnant, laissa le visage de Lucius redevenir progressivement humain. Il n'éprouvait pas le besoin de créer de lien, il sentait son compagnon apaisait comme cela et cela lui suffisait pour le moment. Lucius garda Harry dans ses bras jusqu'à ce que Severus vînt frapper à la porte de chambre.

- Lucius, il faut redescendre maintenant pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons de Black et des autres.

Lucius acquiesça et avec un dernier baiser sur le front de Harry quitta la pièce.

A l'extérieur, Severus donna les deux fioles rouge sang à Lucius

- Je sais que tu n'aime pas ça, mais il le faut.

- Je sais, soupira son ami avant d'avaler à contre cœur les deux coupes faims pour Vampire.

« Merlin que c'est dégoûtant... »

Severus lui donna une troisième fiole avec un sourire plein de malice.

- Un petit cadeau, utilise le pendant une nuit, quand Harry dort ce sera plus efficace.

Sur ces derniers mots, Snape se retourna et descendit les escaliers pour se rendre au salon avec un Lucius plus abasourdir que jamais par le comportement de son ami.

* * *

Dîtes le moi si vous voyait des incohérences.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus.

bientôt


	5. dîner et révélations

_**Disclaimer** : tous les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling._

_**Pairing** : HP/LM donc homophobes bye bye._

_**Notes de l'auteur** : j'espère que ce chapitre vous fera plaisir_

_**Merci beaucoup à Pensiluce d'avoir corrigé mon chapitre**._

* * *

Chapitre 4

Dîners et révélations

Albus Dumbledore entra dans le salon du quartier de l'Ordre en même temps que Severus et les deux Malefoy. Il leur souhaita la bienvenue et leur annonça que le dîner était prêt avec un sourire énigmatique.  
- Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que vous nous cachez quelque chose Albus ? Grinça Severus.  
- Mais que voulez-vous que je vous cache, vous savez déjà tout, mon cher.  
Sur ces paroles, le Directeur de Poudlard leur tourna le dos et s'avança vers la cuisine, endroit d'où provenait des odeurs plus qu'alléchantes les unes que les autres.  
- Il sait, souffla Lucius, comment a-t-il su ? Vous êtes les seuls à savoir, toi et Draco.  
- C'est de Dumbledore dont nous parlons.  
Inquiet de ne pas avoir entendu son fils donner son avis sur la question, Lucius se tourna vers lui, et découvrit un Draco dévasté et inquiet.  
- Draco, que se passe-t-il ?  
- Je crois que j'ai trouvé mon compagnon, répondit-il d'une petite voix.  
- Qui ? Demandèrent à l'unisson son père et son parrain.  
Mais au moment ou Draco allait répondre à contre-cœur, n'étant pas sur lui-même de la réponse, Kreattur, vêtu de son abominable serviette nouée autour de la taille, apparut devant eux.  
- Si c'est messieurs veulent bien se rendre dans la cuisine, le dîner est servi, déclara-t-il en s'inclinant respectueusement.  
Snape aurait pourtant juré avoir entendu la voix nasillarde de l'elfe cracher « sale espion » à son passage. A leur arrivée, les trois espions eurent la non-surprise de sentir un silence froid et pesant s'abattre sur la pièce.  
- Sirius, je vous remercie de m'avoir permis d'inviter la famille Malefoy à ce dîner, déclara Albus avec son éternel sourire bienveillant.  
Sourire qui eut pour effet de faire sortir Sirius de ses gonds.  
- Arrêtez donc de jouer avec nous, Dumbledore et expliquez nous pourquoi vous avez acceptez ses sales Mangemorts dans nos rangs.  
Toute la table retenait son souffle et fixait Dumbledore. Remus quant à lui, fixait les Malefoy espérant déceler un indice sur leurs intentions, mais à la place du regard de Malefoy senior, il rencontra celui de Draco rempli d'incertitude, de joie et de désir. Mais ce qui troubla le plus le lycanthrope fut que c'était lui que le jeune homme fixait aussi intensément. Ce fut la voix de Dumbledore qui l'empêcha de se noyer dans ses yeux de métal en fusion.  
- Je pense plutôt que c'est à monsieur Malefoy de nous expliquer sa présence parmi nous.  
- Comment, c'est vous-même qui les avaient acceptés et sans nous demander notre avis en plus.  
Malgré ses paroles, Sirius se tourna tout de même vers les Malefoy qui arboraient leur masque hautain.  
- Et qu'est ce qui vous fait dire que j'ai des raisons autre que la survie de mon fils et moi-même à l'esprit ?  
- Mais votre question en est l'illustre représentation mon cher ami.  
Lucius ragea intérieurement de s'être fait avoir aussi facilement par le directeur.  
- Lucius dit-le c'est le seul moyen…  
- Non, ça ne concerne que moi et le deuxième, en aucun cas je ne mêlerai cette bandes d'écervelés à ma vie privée.  
- Et depuis quand un Malefoy a t 'il une vie privée ? Demanda sournoisement Sirius faisant allusion à l'étalage de sa vie privée avec Narcissa dans la presse.  
- Sirius, non… intervint Albus sentant le danger que commençait à représenter Lucius.  
Mais à peine eût-il prononcer ses mots que Sirius se retrouva acculé au mur de la cuisine tenu par un Lucius tous crocs sortis. Aussitôt Severus et Draco bondirent pour faire céder Lucius, pour empêcher le meurtre devant témoin du cabot, Severus dégaina la potion qu'il gardait dans sa poche depuis l'arrivée de Lucius au quartier général, il se déplaça à l'opposé de Lucius et Sirius, qui devenait de plus en plus rouge, il déboucha le flacon et le tint légèrement au-dessus de sa tête. Instantanément, une odeur fruitée et envoûtante, s'engouffra dans la pièce et remonta jusqu'à Lucius. Mais celui ci était dans un état de colère tel que le Vampire mit quelques secondes pour reconnaître l'odeur qui ne pouvait qu'appartenir qu'à son calice, oubliant alors l'affront de Black, Lucius fit volte face et scruta le public qui lui faisait face. Le fait que tout le monde s'étaient statufiaient aida grandement le vampire à trouver Severus et la potion, l'envie de mordre son calice était plus que présente dans l'esprit de Lucius, mais il se contenta de se jeter sur la potion coupe-faim que le maître des potions avait conçue a partir d'un échantillon du sang de Harry. Lucius ferma les yeux pour mieux apprécier les effets de la potion qu'il venait d'ingurgiter avec empressement. Tout d'abord ses crocs se rétractèrent et ses yeux reprirent leurs couleurs grises si particulière, jusque là rien ne différenciait des autres fois où Lucius s'était nourri. La seule évolution, et non des moindre, fut l'onde de chaleur et de bien être qu'il sentit traverser son corps. Bien que son Vampire ne trouverai l'apaisement qu'après avoir mordu son calice, sa partie humaine ne put que se réjouir que le gamin ne soit pas présent. Quand un Vampire mord son calice, celle ci s'accompagne d'un plaisir sexuel pour les deux protagonistes, c'est par ce moyen que la plupart des Vampires trouvaient leurs compagnons d'éternité. Lucius n'était donc pas insatisfait d'échapper à cette gène. Il était occupé à récupérer les dernières gouttes de sang quand la voix de monsieur Weasley qui tenait sa femme dans ses bras se fit entendre, hésitante.  
- Qui… qui êtes-vous ?  
Sachant qu'il ne pourrai échapper à cet interrogatoire, Lucius réajusta ses vêtements et de rassit repoussant l'assiette qu'il avait à peine touché.  
- Très bien je ne vois absolument pas pourquoi il est nécessaire que vous soyez au courant de tout cela mais soit.  
Il prit une respiration pour finir de se calmer, l'air était encore saturé de l'odeur de Potter.  
- Que savez-vous de ma famille ? S'enquit-il.  
- Que vous êtes une famille de Mangemorts plus hypocrites les uns que les autres !  
Sirius laissa échapper un jappement de douleur. Remus qui pouvait sentir la colère de Lucius à l'encontre de son ami l'avait fait taire à coups de pied dans le tibia.  
- Je parlais de ma descendance magique, grinça Lucius.  
Draco s'était rapproché de son père et Severus avait carrément agrippé le bras du Vampire pour l'empêcher de bondir. Devant l'air interloqué des convives, Lucius en déduit qu'il ne savait rien, il fut surpris que son père ne se soit pas vanté de la nature si spéciale, quasi-mythique, de son fils au commun des mortels.  
- Comme vous avez pu le constater je suis un Vampire. Un Sang-Pur, ajouta-t 'il avec un sourire supérieur. Mon père en était un, bien qu'il ne l'ait jamais accepté, et m'a transmis les gènes. Mais à ma naissance, il s'est avéré que je possédais également des gênes Veela…  
- Impossible… lança Sirius. Pour que le mélange des deux gênes soit possible il faut que soit un Veela qui reconnaisse son compagnon en un Vampire ou que soit un Vampire qui reconnaisse un Veela comme calice, ce qui ne c'est jamais vu.  
- C'est ce que je croyais aussi, mais après des recherches acharnées pendant trois longues années, j'ai appris que mon arrière-grand-mère maternelle était le mélange parfait des deux races mais n'acceptant pas ses particularités elle les refoula, refusant ses instincts qui lui dictait de prendre pour compagnon un homme qu'elle détestait. Les gènes se sont transmis sans jamais se réveiller du moins avant ma naissance.  
- Comment est-ce possible ? Demandant Remus subjugué à contre cœur par ce récit.  
- Le mélange des deux races et quasi-instantané après avoir était expérimenté au moins une fois, ma mère a appris sa nature Veela uniquement à ma naissance.  
- Bon d'accord, vous êtes une espèce de super créature magique, mais cela n'explique pas votre présence ici, vous devrez être capable de vous défendre.  
- Je suis ici pour mon compagnon, espèce d'imbéciles.  
- Votre compagnon ? Demanda incrédule Patmol.  
Sentant que Lucius n'en pouvait plus de l'ignorance sur le monde magique de ces soi-disant Sang Pur, Severus prit le relais et expliqua d'un ton froid et détaché.  
- Les Veela et les Vampires ont un compagnon qui leur est propre, un Vampire Veela a un compagnon mais qui est aussi son calice.  
- Et comment le rencontre-t 'il ? Demanda Shakelbot.  
- Si la personne qui est amener a devenir son compagnon est un proche, alors le Vampire le sentira en premier quelque soit son âge, mais seul son instinct de protection sera présent bien que l'odeur sera déjà très puissante le Vampire saura se contrôler pour le bien de son calice. Les choses se compliquent quand son compagnon atteint ses seize ans, l'instinct Veela se réveillant, le Vampire et le Veela n'ont qu'une envie trouver, protéger et s'unir à leur compagnon.  
- Et qui est votre compagnon ? Demanda la voix de Ron.  
Cette question Lucius voyait que tout le monde brûlaient de la lui poser, seul le rouquin était assez courageux pour la lui poser. Seulement Lucius décida de jouer un peu avec eux.  
- Je l'ai rencontré pour la première fois il y a quatre ans mais je le connaissait déjà depuis longtemps. Normalement les Vampires ne reconnaissent leur calice qu'à la morsure, mais le simple fait de sentir son odeur m'a convaincu de qui il était. Nous ne sommes pas du tout proche j'ai même du le combattre, et avant de dire quoi que ce soit, j'en paye le prix tous les soirs en sentant sa douleur comme si c'était la mienne…  
- Lucius je pense qu'il ne vaut mieux pas continuer cette conversation… essaya d'interrompre Albus voyant un événement qu'il n'avait pas prévu se profiler.  
Mais sa demande fut couverte par le grondement d'impatience de Sirius.  
- Qui ?  
- Harry Potter, répondit Lucius avec un sourire s'apprêtant déjà à savourer les mines étonnées ou dégoûtées.  
Mais ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu fut l'éclat d'une voix encore ensommeillée.  
- Quoi ? Mais c'est pas vrai !

* * *

_Alors, ça vous a plut ?_

_Ça vous dit un severus/sirius ?  
_


	6. colère et premier contact

_**Disclaimers : **_aucun des personnages ne m'appartient.

**_Pairing :_** HP/LM DM/RM.

Et voilà le cinquième chapitre

* * *

Chapitre 5  
Colère et premier contact.

POV Harry.

Harry se réveilla groggy, Il essaya de s'étirer mais ses membres endoloris lui criaient d'arrêter. Il se rallongea donc et regarda le réveil, 20h30, les autres devaient être à table, il n'avait pas spécialement envie de les voir, après les révélations qui lui avaient été faites, mais après tout ni Remus ni Sirius n'étaient responsables vu qu'apparemment Dumbledore ne leur avait pas demandé leurs avis.

« Merlin je déteste quand il sait des choses que tout le monde ignore, encore plus à mon sujet. »

Quand Harry put enfin se lever, il fut étourdi par toute la magie qui parcourait son corps. Il savait qu'il était naturellement puissant, mais c'était la première fois qu'il sentait autant sa magie, lui laissant la sensation d'un fouet. Sa magie claquait littéralement dans son corps. Sa magie de compagnon luttait pour compléter sa magie naturelle. Devenant un élément à part entière de son être. La descente des marches fut un exercice périlleux mais Harry s'en tira plutôt bien. Arriver en bas, il s'arrêta derrière la porte de la cuisine, quand il regarda à l'intérieur une bouffée de haine monta en lui. Snape était debout devant la porte pour une quelconque raison mais il restait assez d'espace pour que Harry puisse voir Lucius Malefoy assis autour de la table de la cuisine avec un sourire supérieur, le Survivant remarqua que même dans ce cadre pittoresque l'homme conservait son allure princière. A cette évocation, la voix que Harry avait entendu pendant sa crise magique, lui disant de se laisser couler dans ces bras puissants, de se laisser bercer par cet homme et de se faire aimer par cette homme, refit son apparition dans la tête du Survivant.

Si quelqu'un ce serait concentré sur Lucius, il aurait vu un sourire de prédateur étirer ses lèvres. Il avait senti que son compagnon était très proche ainsi que le combat entre ses deux instincts faisant rage en lui en ce moment. C'est pourquoi il allait révélé qui était Harry Potter pour lui. Bien que son instinct de Veela lui criait de ne pas révéler qui était son compagnon, son Vampire n'en pouvait plus de voir le petit brun loin de lui. Il voulait le voir se tortiller de plaisir sous son corps, qu'il le supplie de le mordre et de le faire sien. La voix de Sirius ramena les deux âmes sœurs à la réalité.

- Qui ?

- Harry Potter, répondit tranquillement Lucius.

Pris de surprise Harry ne répondit pas en premier lieu, puis, une explosion sembla se produire en lui.

- Quoi ? Mais c'est pas vrai !

Mais ce qui le troubla le plus, c'est qu'une partie de son être exulta, son compagnon le reconnaissait et l'acceptait, si sa partie humaine ne l'avait pas réfréné, Harry se serait précipité dans les bras de son Vampire.

- Harry, calme-toi et entre, lui demanda calmement Dumbledore.

- Que je me calme ? Mais comment voulez vous que je me calme ? Je viens d'apprendre que je suis lié à un Mangemort et je dois rester calme ? .

Lucius grogna devant l'insoumission de son calice, mais Harry n'y prêta pas attention et continua de se défouler sur les gens qui l'entourait.

- Comment avez-vous pu le laisser entrer ici ? Sa seule intention est de me livrer à Voldemort et de se faire récompenser comme il le souhaite par son maître.

- Harry, monsieur Malefoy ne peut pas te livrer à Voldemort, il en mourrai si tu venais à mourir et ses instincts de protection sont bien trop importants pour te laisser souffrir.

Justement Lucius avait de plus en plus de mal à réfréner son envie de se lever et d'aller réconforter son compagnon, son Veela et son Vampire était pour une fois sur la même longueur : il voulait protéger Harry.  
Il amorça un mouvement pour se remettre debout mais une pression sur son bras l'obligea à se rasseoir.

- Laisse-lui le temps de se calmer, il a déjà subi une crise magique aujourd'hui, l'informa, Severus.

- Comment ça ? Grogna le blond tout en fixant Harry qui s'entêtait à ne pas croiser son regard.

- Quand Lupin et Black lui ont appris pour toi et Draco, sa magie est littéralement sortie de lui et a tout cassé.

Lucius ne put s'empêcher de sourire : son compagnon était très puissant, en associant son caractère typiquement Gryffondor à ça, la vie avec lui risquait d'être explosive. Le bruit d'un verre qui explosait lui fit relever les yeux et il découvrit que Harry était maintenant assis et tenait à la main un verre à moitié brisé, mais ce qui retint l'attention de Lucius fut le sang qui coulait de la main de Potter, des débris s'était fichés dans sa main l'entaillant profondément.  
N'y prêtant pas attention Harry se leva et vociféra :

- Jamais les mains ou les dents ou quoique ce soit d'autre de cet homme ne me touchera ! Jamais.

Renversant sa chaise, il s'enfuit dans sa chambre en y apposant un puissant sort pour sceller la porte et laissa ses larmes couler librement. Tous ses rêves avaient disparu, jamais il ne pourrait avoir de famille il était condamné à vivre avec un homme qu'il détestait et qui allait sûrement le traiter comme un esclave au grè de ses envies. Il se blottit dans un coin de la chambre, indifférent au froid qui régnait dans la pièce, ressentant uniquement le vide et la tristesse en lui.

Dans la cuisine, après deux secondes de flottement tout se remit précipitamment en mouvement, excité par l'odeur du sang de son calice et par son sentiment de désespoir Lucius bondit au-dessus de la table mais Severus rapide comme l'éclair, le ceintura. Mais Lucius était dominé par ses instincts et frappa son ami sans s'en rendre compte.

- Non, laisse-moi, il a besoin de moi, je ne lui ferai pas de mal, tu le sais. Il faut que je lui parle.

Severus acquiesça et Lucius se précipita dans les escaliers.

- Mais vous êtes malade ? Il est hors de question que ce traître soit seul avec mon filleul, s'indigna Sirius.

Il voulut partir à la poursuite de Malefoy mais Rémus le retint.

- Non, Sirius tu ne peux pas…

- Quoi ? Ne me dis pas que tu acceptes cela ? Harry va se faire tuer et tu crois que je vais rester les bras croisés ?

- On ne peut pas intervenir. As tu oublier qui il était ? Il nous tuerait en moins de deux minutes si on le tenait loin de Harry. C'est comme ça, on ne peut plus aider Harry, bien que cela ne m'enchante pas de le dire, Lucius est la personne qui sera aimer et protéger Harry comme il le faut.

Sirius s'écroula dans les bras de son ami qui le serra dans ses bras, tout en scrutant Draco qui avait trouvé fascinant la contemplation de l'assiette de son père.

« Il va falloir que je fasse des recherches » pensa le lycanthrope.

A l'étage, Lucius était devant la porte de son âme sœur, il respira et faillit étouffé, l'air était tellement chargé de désespoir et de tristesse, Il essaya d'ouvrir la porte mais elle résista. Incapable de ressentir plus longtemps la peine de son calice, le vampire défonça la porte et scruta la pièce de ses yeux perçants. Il retrouva Harry blotti contre le mur derrière son lit, il l'entendait marmonner des mots mais ne comprenait pas le sens, quand il comprit il eut la sensation de recevoir un poignard au cœur.

- Veut pas... Laisse moi tranquille… Mal… Besoin de toi… Où es-tu ? Non, vas- t'en… Veut pas….

Le larmes aux yeux, Lucius essaya d'attraper son calice pour le bercer, mais au moment ou ses mains touchèrent Harry, celui-ci explosa.

- Non, ne me touchez pas, je vous déteste… Comment avez-vous osé me faire ça ? Ma vie n'était pas si embrouillée, il a fallu que vous vous en mêliez. Allez vous faire voir, jamais je ne serai votre compagnon, je vous déteste.

La gifle que Harry donna à Lucius le fit sortir de sa transe et avant qu'il n'ait pu s'excuser, Lucius le plaqua contre le lit avec un grondement sourd, son Vampire, en colère contre l'insoumission de son calice, voulut le mordre pour lui montrer qui était le dominant, mais le regard de pur terreur qu'il vit briller dans les yeux de son compagnon lui fit mal.

- Pardon, chaton… N'ai pas peur de moi je t'en prie. Je ne te ferai jamais de mal, je te le promets.

Harry ne semblait pas l'entendre et n'arrêtait pas de répéter.

- Pourquoi moi ? Je vous déteste. Laissez-moi tranquille. J'en ai marre, je veux partir.

Lucius se releva un peu, juste assez pour que Harry puisse se recroqueviller sur lui-même. Le Veela se pencha à l'oreille d'Harry.

- Non, mon ange. Je ne te laisserai pas partir. Je vais t'aimer, je vais te prouver que je tiens à toi. Que j'ai envie de t'avoir à mes côtés ! Je te promets que tu me suppliera de rester près de toi tous les jours, ajouta t'il avec un sourire lubrique.

Harry continuait de débiter sa litanie. Voyant que les mots n'auraient aucun effet, Lucius se pencha vers la main blessée du Survivant et se mit à lécher consciencieusement le sang qui commençait à sécher légèrement tout en regardant son calice dans les yeux. Le but n'étant pas pour Lucius de se nourrir, mais de troubler Harry, le plaisir devant les attentions de son dominant le ferait réagir, son besoin de plaire à son compagnon étant beaucoup trop fort. Lucius se doutait que c'était vicieux mais après tout il était un Serpentard. Quand il eut fini, le regard d'Harry était troublé, toujours dominé par la colère mais il ne put réprimer le gémissement de bonheur devant le plaisir manifeste qu'avait son Vampire à boire son sang. Lucius rit doucement devant ce magnifique tableau.

- Tu devrais dormir, chaton tu es fatigué.

Harry protesta, il ne voulait absolument pas obéir à cet homme, mais voyant arriver la contestation, Lucius s'était penché dans le cou de Harry et se mit à y déposer des baisers puis à lécher sa jugulaire.

- Je vous déteste, crache Harry bien que son instinct lui criait de dire le contraire.

- Chut… Dors. Tu pourras me dire tout ce que tu veux demain.

Alors à ce moment seulement, Harry accepta de fermer les yeux.

* * *

Alors, vos impressions ?

Merci à Pensiluce pour avoir corrigé mon chapitre


	7. discussion partie 1

Désolé pour le retard mais ce chapitre est plutôt long et je passais un bac blanc cette semaine donc révisions.

**Disclaimer** : tout appartient à JK Rowling.

**Rating** : M par la suite donc autant prévenir tout de suite.

**Couple** : HP/LM, DM/RL, SS/SB ?

* * *

**Chapitre 6 **

**Discussion**

**POV Lucius.**

Lucius regarda dormir le petit brun qui se trouvait sous lui, il tenait toujours sa main dans la sienne; il aurait pu rester dans sa contemplation un long moment, mais, se doutant que les autres, en particulier Black, se poseraient des questions sur une absence prolongé, il prît à regret la décision de recouvrir d'un drap le corps terriblement tentant de son ange et de redescendre dans la cuisine. A peine fut-il rentrer dans la pièce, qu'il fut assailli par un Black plus qu'un colère.

- Ou est-il ? Que lui avez-vous fait ? Je vous jure que si…

- Il suffit, vociféra Lucius. Harry est dans sa chambre, il dort. Et vous savez pertinemment que je ne peux lui faire de mal, je n'en ai ni l'envie ni les moyens. De même que je n'ai pas envie de discuter avec vous, tout cela ne concerne que moi et Harry. Je vais me coucher que cela vous plaise ou non.

Sur ces mots, l'aristocrate les laissa là, et monta se couchai. Bien que sa chambre ne soit pas à son goût, trop rouge et or d'après lui, Lucius fut heureux de pouvoir allonger, il n'était pas fatigué, mais il avait besoin de réfléchir aux évènements qui c'était passés. Son compagnon ne voyait en lui que le mangemort avec ses convictions et le détester pour cela. Avant de sombrer dans ses songes, Lucius pensa à convier son compagnon pour une ballade et une discussion.

En se réveillant le lendemain matin, Lucius dut se résoudre à prendre une potion Coupe-Faim, il trouvait que ces potions avaient un goût désagréable très loin de celui du sang, il fut à deux doigts de la recracher.

« Que cette potion est dégoûtante, rien à voir avec le sang d' Harry. Il faut que je demande à Severus d'arranger cela. »

Il trouva Black, Weasley et Granger attablés devant leurs petit-déjeuner, il ne montra pas le ressentiment que lui inspirés Black, il n'avait toujours pas digérer le fait qu'il voulait le séparer de son compagnon.

- Ou est Lupin ? Demanda Lucius par pure politesse et ne voulant demander de façon directe ou était Harry.

Black étant apparemment trop occupé à serre les poings sur ses couverts pour éviter de faire une bêtise ce fut Hermione qui répondit.

- Dans la salle d'entraînement avec Harry.

- Pourquoi donc ? Interrogea le blond.

Harry voulait s'entraîner pour…

- Pour oublier et éviter de commettre un massacra, coupa Sirius.

- Et oublier quoi je vous pris ? Répondit Lucius d'un air hautain.

- Oublier que son âme-sœur est un mangemort et un homme sans cœur, oublier que tous ces rêves de famille et de vie heureuse avec la personne qu'il aime se sont envolés à l'instant même où il a appris qui vous étiez, cracha Patmol avec véhémence.

- Je n'ai pas à m'expliquer avec vous trois répondit Malefoy, en regardant les trois regards noirs fixaient sur lui. Je me fiche de votre opinion sur moi, mais je vous interdit de monter mon compagnon contre moi, s'il veut me détester après mes explications il le fera de son propre chef.

Sur ces mots, Lucius tourna les talons et se mit à la recherche de la salle d'entraînement en humant l'air pour y trouver l'odeur de Harry. Quand il eût ouvert la porte qui portait le plus son odeur, il découvrît un véritable combat de gladiateur. Son chaton attaqué le loup garou avec une grâce rempli de hargne. Lucius eut peur quand il vit la lame de lUpin frôlait le T-short du brun, mais le seul bruit qu'on entendit fut celui du tissu quand il se déchira.

- Attend deux minutes, Remus, l'interrompit Harry.

Quand Lucius le vit se retourner, il se cacha dans l'angle du mur, voulant à tout prix profiter de la grâce de son compagnon. Il fut au bord de la crise cardiaque quand il vît que ce dernier avait purement et simplement enlevé son vêtement craqué. Bien qu'il le trouvait encore trop maigre, Lucius ne put s'empêcher d'admirer la pureté et la magie qui émaner de Harry. Son Harry. Il grogna bassement quand il vit Remus regardait aussi ce corps qui rendait fou le Veepire.

Mais le grognement de Lucius ne passa pas inaperçu aux oreilles de Lupin, mais celui-ci, voulant que Harry se fasse sa propre opinion en évitant le rejet de son âme-sœurs, ne prévint pas Harry et continua le combat. Environ une heure plus tard, la voix d'Harry fit sortir Lucius de sa transe.

- Stop, Rem', je n'en peux plus, Tu m'as vidé, c'est la première fois que tu mets autant d'acharnement.

- Tu n'était pas en reste non plus, répondit joyeusement Remus.

A ce moment-là Lucius toussa pour signaler sa présence, faisant sursauter Harry. Celui ci ne sut quoi dire quand il découvrit la personne présente.

- Je suis désolé de vous interrompre monsieur Lupin, mais j'aimerais convier Harry à une promenade pour avoir une discussion qui est indispensable.

Malgré lui, Harry fut blessé que Lucius ne le regarda pas.

« Lucius ? Mais depuis quand j'appelle Malefoy par son prénom. Cette histoire va me rendre dingue » gémit intérieurement Harry.

- Bien que ce soit à Harry de décider, je pense en effet qu'il serait profitable que vous ayez une discussion.

Harry crut rêver son père de substitution le poussait littéralement dans les bras d'un mangemort.

- D'accord, répondit simplement Harry, mais sans grande conviction.

- Accepterais-tu de m'accompagner jusqu'au jardin ? Demanda doucement Lucius.

Harry se contenta d'hocher la tête et se dirigea en premier vers le jardin, sans faire attention aux jumeaux qu'il lui demandait ses projets, car trop occupé à mettre de l'ordre dans son esprit. Une partie de lui même ne voulait rien entendre de la part de Malefoy, mais une autre partie de lui même, qui prenait de plus en plus d'importance, lui disait qu'il ne craignait rien, il était avec son âme-sœur, la seule personne capable de l'aimer sincèrement et de le protéger de tous ses cauchemars qui peuplait ses nuits, tous les morts dont il se croyait responsable : Cédric, ses parents et tous les autres morts pour lui laisser la vie sauve. Harry secoua la tête pour se débarrasser de ses pensées.

- On va dehors ? Demanda Harry quand Lucius le rejoignit sous la véranda.

Il n'avait pu résister à la voix qu'il lui disait de s'éloigner le plus de sa famille, pour avoir son compagnon à lui tout seul. Lucius acquiesça heureux de son initiative, il s'installèrent sur un banc taillé élégamment dans la pierre, à l'ombre d'un merisier. Voulant que ce soit Harry qui amorce la discussion, après tout c'était lui le novice dans l'histoire, Lucius se mit à observer le profil de son ange, sans piper mot.

- Qui êtes-vous ? Se fit entendre faiblement la vois de Harry.

- Lucius Malefoy, enchanté, répondit son vis à vis en tendant sa main avec un sourire.

Harry rougit, puis prît d'une pulsion de courage typiquement Gryffondoresque, il saisit la main de Lucius et la serra.

« Il veut jouer ? Très bien alors jouons, chaton. » pensa joyeusement Lucius.

- Je sais qui vous êtes d'un pont de vue civil. Mais j'ai surpris la conversation au moment ou vous disiez que j'étais votre compagnon, et contrairement à ce qui Rogue peut dire je ne suis pas si nul.

- Tu es même plutôt bon , le coupa Lucius en laissant couler un regard appréciateur sur le corps du brun.

- Je sais que seul une créature magique à un compagnon légitime dès sa naissance. Donc qui êtes vous ? Répondit férocement Harry.

Il en avait marre que tout se décider autour de lui sans son consentement. Marre des regards prédateurs qu'il sentait sur lui, et plus que tout il en avait marre de cette voix qui lui affirmait que ce serait bon de se laisser aller dans les bras de son vampire ? Harry fut plus qu'interloqué par cette pensée.

- Que sais-tu des Veelas ? Demanda doucement Lucius.

- Je sais que ce sont des créatures pourvu d'ailes, qu'il ne les dévoiles que devant leur compagnon. Ils sont aussi passionnés que protecteur envers ces derniers. Et les Veelas possèdent des caractéristiques physique tel qu'il est presque impossible de leur résister surtout leur compagnon.

Il avait déclaré tout cela en regardant fixement Lucius qui avait laissé filtrer un peu de ses attractions, voulant perturber son partenaire.

- Je vois que tu es plus qu'informé, et j'imagine, ne serait ce que par les croyances populaires, que tu sais ce que sont les Vampires ?.

Harry resta interloqué quelque instant avant de retenir un cri d'effroi après s'être retourné vers Lucius en quête de réponse.

* * *

Et oui je coupe ici pour éviter un énorme chapitre insipide.

Alors ça vous a plus ?

Enjoy


	8. discussion partie 2

Désolé pour le retard. Voici la suite du précédent chapitre j'espère qu'il vous plairat.

J'ai décidé de ne pas détailler le couple DM/RL pour me consacrer sur mon HP/LM.

Voila bonne lecture à tous

* * *

**Discussion **

**partie 2**

Lucius Malefoy ne ressemblait plus à celui qu'Harry avait en face de lui cinq minutes plus tôt. A présent, c'était une beauté rare quasi-hypnotique qui lui faisait face. Harry se serait bien volontiers laissé aller dans ses bras plus qu'accueillants, mais le fait que Lucius soit aussi muni d'un regard prédateur et d'une paire de canine plus qu'intimidante calma les ardeurs du lionceau. Au moment ou Harry ouvrit la bouche, Lucius posa un doigt sur ladite bouche, lui intimant l'ordre de se taire.

- Impassius, murmura Lucius après avoir pris sa baguette.

Quiconque approcherai de trop près se souviendrai d'un chose importante à faire.

- Qu'est ce… tenta Harry.

- Chut, mon ange, le coupa Lucius, il faut encore que tu voit quelque chose.

Harry ne put réprimer un frisson de délice le parcourir à l'entente de son surnom.

« Mince, Harry calme-toi c'est de Malefoy que tu parle ! »

Il regarda Lucius défaire le haut de sa robe et enlever promptement son T-short. Harry fut subjugué par le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui : deux ailes noires d'une grandeur plus qu'imposante s'était déployés dans le dos de Malefoy. Le Survivant ne put s'empêcher de se lever pour toucher les ailes de son Veela, provoquant un gémissement de plaisir à son compagnon. En entendant ce son, Harry prit peur et retira précipitamment sa main en rougissant.

« Merlin, donnez moi la patience de tout lui expliquer avant de le faire mien » pria Lucius.

Sans remettre ses habits il se rassit , imiter par Harry quelque secondes plus tard qui chevaucha le banc pour être face à Malefoy et ainsi profiter des plumes virevoltant sous la fine brise de cette fin de matinée.

- J'imagine que tu à des questions, demanda Lucius.

Arraché à sa contemplation, Harry dut cligner plusieurs fois des yeux pour revenir et posa la première question qui lui vient à l'esprit.

- Pourquoi vos ailes ne sont-elles pas blanche ? Je me souviens avoir lu que les ailes de Veela était blanches.

Lucius ria doucement: de toutes les questions possible c'était celle là qu'Harry poser. D'ailleurs Harry se sentit un peu vexé face à ce rire, mais il ne savait pas que Malefoy pouvait sentir ses humeurs.

- Ne te vexe pas, chaton, c'est juste étonnant que tu pose cette question en premier. Alors pour te répondre les ailes sont bien blanches, mais elles s'adaptent. Dans mon cas, tu as pu le constater, je possède d'autres caractéristiques magique. En d'autres mots, étant un être des ténèbres « dominant » mon instinct de Veela « soumis » s'est adapté.

- Vous êtes Veela et Vampire ? Demanda Harry, incrédule.

- Si tu veux, je peux te prouver immédiatement que mes canines ne sont pas en plastique proposa Lucius en montrant ses dents.

- Non, non, répondit précipitamment Harry prit de peur. Je ne savais juste pas que les Veela pouvait être aussi Vampire.

- C'est très rare, il faut qu'un membre de la famille porte des gènes Veela et un autre membre qui porte des gènes Vampire. Ensuite plus le futur sorcier est puissant et plus il a de chance de posséder la double apparence.

Harry médita quelques instants sur ces paroles.

- Et à propos de votre compagnon. J'ai bien compris que c'était moi. Mais vous êtes bien sur que ce soit moi ? Demanda Harry avec espoir.

Lucius fut déçu par le manque d'enthousiasme d' Harry.

- Oui, j'en suis sur depuis que j'ai senti ton odeur sur les vêtements de Draco, il y a de cela 5 ans. La confirmation m'a été donné il y a deux jours avec la création du primo-lien.

- Primo-lien ? Demanda Harry.

- C'est le premier lien Veela qui se met en place à la majorité magique du compagnon. Il permet de situer et sentir l'humeur du compagnon.

- Oui mais moi je suis quoi dans cette histoire ?.

- Toi tu es mon âme sœur, mon compagnon et mon calice, la seule personne capable de me compléter, m'aimer et me dominer à l'occasion, ajouta Lucius avec un sourire séducteur.

Mais Harry ne releva pas le sous entendus. Son esprit avait beugué depuis que Malefoy avait prononcé le mot Calice

- Calice ? Au mon dieu, je vais devoir le nourrir, il va vouloir me mordre, Non pensa Harry.

Sentant la panique monter en son âme sœur Lucius s'apprêtait à le rassurer par sa magie Vélane, mais voulant à tout prix discuter avec Harry, il lui parla donc doucement pour le calmer.

- Chut, calme-toi, Harry calme-toi. Parle moi. Laisse moi t'aidé, l'implora t'il.

Mais Harry, tellement prit par sa peur ne put que balbutier.

- Calice… Vampire… morsure… sang

Lucius remit en place ce puzzle de mots, et compris l'affolement de son calice.

- Oui, amour, tu es mon calice mais je ne te mordrais pas avant que tu ne sois prêt et que tu ne me réclame.

- Mais la douleur ? Demanda Harry

.- La morsure n'est douloureuse que sur les autres mais pour le calice, elle est source de plaisir, c'est par ce moyen que le Vampire exprime le plus sa protection. Un calice recherchera lui même cette morsure, quitte à provoquer son Vampire. Mais le calice n'est pas qu'une réserve de sang, c'est le compagnon du Vampire dans tous les sens du terme.

A cet instant, une lumière se fit dans l'esprit d' Harry.

- Vous voulez dire que.. Nous… nous allons devoir coucher… ensemble, demanda dans un chuchotement Harry.

- Oui, Harry, ça ne fait aucun doute si tu ne viens pas de toi même vers moi, le lien t'y obligera…

A ces mots, toute la colère d'Harry refit surface et il explosa.

- Je ne suis pas une putain, dit-il en se levant. Je ne suis pas gay et j'ai pas envie de vous laissez me toucher et encore moins me mordre. Je vous déteste. Vous n'aviez pas à me faire ça, conclue t'il en pleurs.

Lucius voulut se lever pour essayer de le calmer mais Harry le repoussa.

- Non, ne m'approche pas, je te déteste. Vous croyez que Voldemort n'était pas assez ? Vous venez ici en espérant que je puisse vous aimez après tout le mal que vous avez fait…

Harry s'enfuit à toute jambe vers la maison avant d'avoir fini sa phrase, ne voyant pas Lucius portait une main à son cœur, le souffle cour, terrassé par la douleur que le rejet de son compagnon lui provoquait. Harry déboula en larmes dans la cuisine, il ne savait plus quoi penser. A vrai dire il n'avait jamais réfléchi à comment serait sa vie après avoir tué Voldemort, dans l'hypothèse ou il y arriverait et qu'il en réchappait. Bien que ce soit la colère qui prédominé la peur s'immiscer.

« De quel droit Malefoy vient-il me réclamer en tant que compagnon ? Comme s'il pouvait croire que j'allais tomber dans ses bras, après tout ce qu'il nous on fait lui et son fils ».

Harry savait qu'il était déloyal d'associer Malefoy Père et fils mais il avait besoin d'argument pour combattre la pointe de peur qu'il sentait monter en lui. Il savait que le rejet définitif tuerai le Veela et Harry n'était pas un meurtrier. Aussi il se dirigea vers la seule personne qui lui répondrai franchement. Severus Rogue. Quand il entra dans le laboratoire, il fut étonné de ne pas voir le maîtres des potions devant le chaudron qui bouillé furieusement. Harry en profita pour étudier l'aménagement du laboratoire et ne put retenir un sourire face aux bocaux remplis de chose dont Harry ne voulait même pas savoir le nom.

- Puis-je savoir ce que me vaut le déplaisir monsieur Potter ? Se fit entendre une voix doucereuse.

Harry ne répondit pas ne savant pas lui même pourquoi il était venu voir Snape, alors il se retourna pour faire face à son professeur honni. Severus fut quelque seconde interloqués par les sillons de larmes sur les joues de son élève.

- Vous étiez au courant, n'est ce pas ? Pour Malefoy et moi ? Demanda Harry.

- Oui, et de toute évidence j'avais raison quand à ta réaction. Au moins tu ne la pas tué en le rejetant.

- Évidemment je ne suis pas un meurtrier, du moins pas encore, répondit Harry sans ciller face au tutoiement soudain de son professeur.

Snape eut un petit sourire et s'avança vers sa potion bouillonnante, Harry sur ses talons.

- Que pense-tu trouver ici, Harry ? Lui demanda Snape.

- Je n'en suis pas sur, des réponses, que je n'ai pas la responsabilités de quelqu'un d'autre, soupira Harry.

Severus pensa à tous ces préjugés qu'il avait eu sur son élève et s'était aperçu qu'ils étaient tous sans fondement. Il voyait enfin le jeune homme comme il était : fragile mais téméraire et courageux mais en manque d'amour. C'est pourquoi Severus décida de plaider la cause de Lucius

- Harry, pourquoi n'accepte tu pas Lucius ?

- Mais parce que c'est un Malefoy, un Mangemort et parce ce que accessoirement c'est aussi un Vampire qui veut me sucer le sang !

- Ca se sont les côtés humains, et bien que ta haine envers les Malefoy soit justifié. Ne le voie plus comme le sorcier que tu as toujours connu, mais pense plutôt à la personne qu'il est devenu au moment ou il t'a regardé comme compagnon.

Severus savait que le Survivant était doté d'une sensibilité hors du commun, et en bon Serpentard qu'il était, il continua sur cette voie.

- Pense au sentiment de peur d'être rejeté après celui du bonheur de t 'avoir trouvé. Pense à la rage qu'il a eu en voyant le traitement que tes Moldus t'infligeait. Pense à l'envie de te rendre heureux et de t'aimer tout simplement, à chaque fois qu'il te voit. A son envie de te protéger.

Harry ne sut quoi répondre face à ce portrait d'un Malefoy plus qu'humain et bien qu'il ne pouvait imaginer un tel portrait de Malefoy qu'il aurait bien voulut voir il ne pouvait pas condamner a une mort certaine en se liant à lui.

- Je ne suis même pas sur d'attendre mes 18 ans, je ne veux pas emmener quelqu'un d'autre dans mes futurs défaites., déclara sombrement Harry.

Il se retourna vers la potion Coupe Faim et fit un geste que jamais Snape n'aurait cru être possible. D'un mouvement vif Harry attrapa le couteau d'argent placer sur la table de travail et s'entailla le poignet en laissant couler le mince filet de sang dans l'ersatz qui devait nourrir son âme-sœur.

- C'est tout ce que je peut faire pour lui. Ainsi il ne mourra pas car je ne le rejette pas mais je ne me lie pas non plus à lui, déclara Harry.

Et sans un mot il tourna les talons et partit s'allonger dans son salon vidé de toute énergie.

* * *

Vous en pensez quoi ?

bientôt pour la suite


	9. rapprochement

**Et voilà un nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plairat.**

**Désolé pour l'attente mais j'ai eu du mal à l'écrire. Enfin bref je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**

**Disclaimer **: rien ne m'appartient tout revient à J.K Rowling.

* * *

**Chapitre 9 :**

**Rapprochement.**

Trois semaines étaient passées depuis l 'explication de Lucius. Harry attendait avec impatience la rentrée à Poudlard dans 15 jours. Au cours de ces trois semaines, il avait fait tout son possible pour éviter Lucius et résister à la voix du calice. Elle se faisait encore plus présente quand Harry ajoutai de son sang à la potion Coupe-Faim de son Vampire. A ce moment Harry était dans la bibliothèque plongé dans un livre sur la magie blanche. Il repensait à la dernière fois qu'il avait pu éviter Lucius, il était entrain de s'entraîner avec Sirius, torse nu comme à son habitude quand son compagnon était apparu leur annonçant que le déjeuner était prêt. Seulement à la vue du corps de son âme sœur, Lucius avait eu le souffle coupé et avait fait un pas en avant avec la ferme attention d'emprisonner Harry dans ses bras mais ayant anticipé le geste Harry s'était déjà enfui. Assis dans cette bibliothèque silencieuse, plongé dans ses pensées, il n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir ni les pas feutrés et sursauta quand des cheveux blonds entrèrent dans son champ vision.

- Drago, que fais tu ici? Demanda Harry après avoir soufflé de soulagement.

- Te donnes des conseils et te demander la même chose.

- Le grand Drago Malefoy, Prince des Serpentards aurait besoin de conseil d'un pauvre sang mêlé comme moi ? Railla Harry.

A ces mots Drago perdit le sourire arrogant qu'il arborait et révéla la souffrance qui l'habitait depuis trois semaines. Voyant cela Harry perdit lui aussi son sourire.

- Drago, qu'est ce qui se passe ? Viens assieds-toi, dit Harry en lui désignant le fauteuil qui lui faisait face.

Il fut surpris de voir l'héritier Malefoy s'y affalé littéralement.

- J'ai besoin que tu me renseigne sur Rémus, dit Drago d'une seule traite sans le regarder.

- Et pourquoi devrais-je faire cela ?

- Parce que je suis un Veela, parce que c'est mon compagnon et parce que j'ai envie d'être heureux avec lui.

- Oh, oh. Ben, le problème n'est pas que je ne veux pas t'aider mais plutôt que tu devrai aller le voir directement et lui exposer la situation. Il comprendra.

- Ce qu'il comprendra c'est que la magie lui a envoyer un fils de Mangemort dans les pattes. J'aurais de la chance qu'il ne m'envois pas paître.

- Arrête avec tes idées fixes, il pourrait te surprendre.

- Je pourrais te retourner la pareille avec mon père Potter.

Harry replongea dans ses pensées, il aimerait être proche de son Veepyr, mais son envie de le protéger était plus forte, pour le moment.

- Il a peut être la Marque des Ténèbres mais tous cela s'est évaporé à la minute ou tu t'est révélé à lui.

- Je sais déjà tout cela, Malefoy !.

- Alors pourquoi le repousse-tu ? Pourquoi le laisser dans le doute ? Il souffre le martyr de ne pas pouvoir te toucher…

- Je sais tout cela, hurla Harry, le souffle court. Je le sais et je m'en veut, je m'en fiche qu'il soit Mangemort dans le fond. Je ne peux tout simplement pas me lier à lui, lui accorder un simple bonheur éphémère, et après nous faire tuer tous les deux.

- Te faire tuer ? C'est quoi c'est connerie ? Tu as intérêt à sortir vivant de ce combat parce qu'on sera tous là pour t'aider, tu le sais ça ? Répondit Drago en forçant Harry à le regarder.

Harry acquiesça et cligna des yeux plusieurs fois pour chasser les larmes qui commençai à se former. Il sentit Drago déposer un livre sur ses genoux. Quand il rouvrit les yeux, le Gryffondor était tout seul dans le silence de la bibliothèque, il baissa les yeux vers ses genoux et lut le titre du précieux manuel :

_Créatures magiques et Compagnons._

Poussé par la curiosité, Harry ouvrit le livre et découvrit une note signé de la main de Drago :

_« Il n'existe pas de livres sur les relations entre un Veepyr et son compagnon. Mais leurs attitudes et leurs caractéristiques étant assez proche de leurs premiers attraits ce livre pourra t'être de secours. S'il te plaît, laisse une chance à mon père._

_Drago Malefoy._

Harry vérifia l'heure et vu qu'il avait encore du temps devant lui avant son entraînement avec Rémus et Sirius, il commença donc à lire le chapitre sur les Veela. Bien qu'il connaissait déjà ces créatures, il découvrit qu'ils étaient les créatures les plus passionnés et possessif, qualité qu'ils partageaient avec les Vampires.

« _Les Veela et Vampires sont les créatures les plus ressemblantes quant au choix et à leur vie avec leurs compagnons. Ils sont tous les deux passionnés et protecteurs envers eux. Ce sont aussi des créatures très possessif, capable de tuer s'ils sentent leurs âme sœurs en danger. »_

Harry ne put que se sentir flatté en lisant ces mots, quelqu'un se soucier enfin de lui, pas parce qu'il était le seul moyen de mettre fin à la folie de Voldemort, mais juste parce qu'il était Harry, le compagnon de Lucius.

« Mais tu as décidé de renoncer à cette envie, tu préfère protéger ton Veepyr, tu as préféré le condamner plutôt que de profiter de ce qu'il avait à t'offrir », pensa amèrement le Survivant.

Il ne put retenir quelques larmes face à l'abandon de son destin qu'il aurait souhaité. Désirant oublier au plus vite, Harry décida de commencer son entraînement un peu plus tôt, il alla donc dans la cuisine pour aller chercher Sirius et Rémus, le premier se chargeant de l'entraînement à la magie et le second du corps à corps. Quand il entra dans la cuisine, Harry vit qu'en plus de ses deux parents d'adoption se trouvai Lucius et Severus. Harry fut happé par les yeux gris qui pétillèrent à sa vue, il aurait pu aller vers son Vampire à cet instant.

« Non, l'entraînement d'abord. Je ne peut pas débarquer comme ça et commençait à le becoter sans raison » se fit entendre sa conscience.

« Comme si vous aviez besoin de raison «lui répondit une autre voix.

La voix de Sirius le fît sortir de ses songes.

- Harry ! Reviens parmi nous ! Lui dit-il avec un demi-sourire.

- Désolé, répondit son filleul en secouant la tête, histoire de remettre en place ses pensées lubriques.

- Tu voulais quelque chose ? Poursuivi Patmol.

- Oui, est ce que toi et Rém êtes libre ? J'aimerais commencer l'entraînement maintenant.

Pour toute réponse, les deux hommes se levèrent de concert.

- Puis je venir aussi monsieur Potter ? Se fit entendre une voix traînante qui envoya des frissons dans le dos d'Harry.

- Euh.. ben, ouais… si vous voulez, bredouilla t 'il.

« Ça va être un long entraînement » ne put-il s'empêcher de penser.

Respirant un bon coup pour se donner du courage, Harry se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers la salle d'entraînement. Il voulait s'amuser et par le même biais tenter encore plus Lucius. Quand Harry prit conscience de ses pensées, il se rendit compte que la proximité avec Lucius annhiler sa conscience « humaine », seul le compagnon du Veepyr guidait ses actes. Décidant de profiter un peu de ce que la vie avait à lui offrir, Harry tendit une épée vers Rémus, avant d'en prendre une pour lui même. Les deux hommes se mirent face à face. Commença alors un combat acharné, qui ravissa les deux combattants, Harry pouvait exprimer sa frustration et sa colère sans craindre de blesser Rémus, et la hargne d 'Harry permit à Rémus de perdre un maximum de contrôle sur son loup. Lucius qui avait d'abord eu peur que son compagnon ne soit blessé fut subjugué par la grâce du spectacle. A tel point qu'il ne remarqua pas l'arrivée de Severus et de son fils qui fut lui même très vite dans le même état que son père. Rémus ayant compris ce qui se passait dans la tête d 'Harry, lui même voulant des réponses avec le jeune Malefoy, décida de se laisser désarmer par Harry mais en s'assurant que son épée tombe au pied de Lucius.

- Tu fatigues déjà, Rém ? Demanda Harry.

Rémus lui adresse un clin d'œil et un discret hochement de tête vers la droite. L'élu se retourna et vit ou l'épée était tombée. Quand Lucius vit la lueur de défi qui brillait dans les yeux de son compagnon il comprit ce qu'il allait suivre. Sans un mot, il ramassa l'arme et se posta en face de son adversaire.

- Un petit duel ne vous fait pas peur ? Lança Harry pour le tester.

- Tu ne sais pas dans quoi tu t'es fourré, gamin, répondit malicieusement le Veepyr.

Ils n'avaient pas remarqué qu'ils étaient seuls : Rémus avait demandé à s'entretenir avec Drago et vice versa, Severus s'en était retournait à ses potions et Sirius s'était senti tout simplement de trop, spectateur de ce combat plein de grâce et de sensualité. Pendant plus d'une heure, Lucius et Harry combattirent ainsi, la victoire vint de Lucius, qui voulant faire avancer les chose avec Harry, avait usé de la magie informulé pour conjurer des fléchettes et ainsi blesser légèrement Harry, mais assez pour lui faire lâcher son épée.

- Eh mais ce n'est pas du jeu, dit maussadement Harry, énervé d'avoir perdu à son propre jeux.

- Ne t'avais-je pas prévenu ? Je suis ton âme sœurs je devine ce qui te plaît, ce qui te touche, répondit Lucius en s'avançant vers Harry. Je sais ce qui te fait envie, rajouta t'il à son oreille.

Harry rougit et voulut se dégager mais Lucius le retenait par son bras qui saignait légèrement. Tout doucement, comme pour ne pas l'effrayer, Lucius fit sortir ses canines et approcha le bras de sa bouche tout en fixant Harry pour lui laisser le choix. Mais ce dernier, hypnotisé par les yeux rouge qui lui faisait face, se laissa allé dans les bras de son Vampire. Quand il sentit la sérénité et la confiance dans son esprit, Lucius n'hésita plus et aspira doucement, en savourant sa seule source d'énergie, il veilla à refermer les plaies avant de rouvrir les yeux qu'il avait inconsciemment fermé et tomba sur une vision de pur délice, son calice qui avait les traits détendu s'était laissé tombé à genoux. Le Vampire exulta devant cette soumission certes inconsciente de son âme sœur. Le sentant trop confus par toutes ces émotions pour se relever, Lucius se mit à son tour à genoux face à Harry qui lui sourit, incapable de prononcer un mot.

- Merci pour ce que tu as fait pour moi Harry, la potion, je veux dire, déclara Lucius. Mais je suppose que Severus ne t'a pas mis au courant des effets secondaires ?.

Toujours incapable de parler, Harry hocha négativement la tête.

- Tu te sens bizarre, confus, n'est ce pas ? Tu n'arrive plus à réfléchir quand je suis près de toi, tout ton esprit te crie de venir dans mes bras ? Et je ne parle pas de tes rêves, ajouta Lucius.

Harry piqua un fard, il était vrai que depuis quelque temps ses cauchemars terrifiant s'était transformé en rêve plus qu'agréable mais au réveil frustrant, la voix qui prononcer son nom était trop électrisant pour son jeune corps.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Réussit à demander Harry.

- Le lien de sang qui nous attire c'est renforcer par ce don. Tu donne volontairement ton sang mais mon Vampire n'est pas satisfait, bien sur tu me nourris mais mon instinct de protection n'est pas satisfait. Et ce manque t 'appel à moi parce que ton instinct premier est de tout faire pour que je sois heureux et satisfait d'où ton envie d'être proche de moi.

Voyant qu'Harry prenait mal sa dernière explication il enchaîna :

- Je sais, Harry, tu n'es pas un pantin soumis à ma volonté et tu ne le seras jamais. Mais c'est la vérité, ton instinct est de me plaire et par la suite celui de me nourrir, c'est comme ça tout comme moi, mon instinct est de te protéger et de dominer. Mais jamais je ne le ferais pour mon bon plaisir, j'aime trop te voir te débattre, fini t 'il

Avant d'attraper le lobe d'oreille de son calice pour le mordiller légèrement. Harry se laissa aller quelques instants, son esprit essayant de mettre en place toutes ses informations

- Dommage que vous viré Poufsouffle, j'aurais aimé découvrir un peu plus votre côté Serpentard, s'amusa Harry quand Lucius se repositionna en face de lui.

- Mon envie de te plaire est trop forte pour faire ressortir mon côté humain encore plus quand tu es si proche, mais j'en prend note, chaton, sourit Lucius.

Harry sourit et en profita pour détailler Lucius, ses yeux gris de métal en fusion, son nez droit et fier pour finir sur des lèvres fines, pleines de sensualité d'où s'échapper un souffle chaud et régulier. Absorber par sa contemplation, Harry s'était penché instinctivement vers Lucius. Ce qui plongea ce dernier dans une grande interrogation : devait il poussé les choses encore plus loin, ou s'arrêtait ici dans le rapprochement ? Mais la présence et le besoin de son calice à ses côtés ne lui permit pas de répondre à ces questions, il fit donc la première chose qui lui passa par la tête et pris son compagnon dans ses bras, l'emprisonnant dans une étreinte douce et possessive. Surpris, Harry ne tenta néanmoins pas de se débattre mais sentit que certaines choses devait être mises aux claires avec Lucius.

- Lucius, commença t 'il maladroitement. Ne vous imaginez pas des choses, je ne veux pas me lier à vous. Je veux dire que je ne peux pas plutôt. Non ne me coupez pas, dit il quand il le vit ouvrir la bouche pour répliquer. J'aimerais me lier et accepter l'amour et le bonheur que vous pouvez me donnez mais je ne peux pas. Voldemort et le fait que je sois le Survivant m'empêche de vous emmenez dans un avenir ou je ne survivrai pas très certainement…

Mais Harry ne put terminé sa phrase, ses lèvres happés par celle du blond qui voulait a tout pris le faire taire, l'empêcher de dire de telles inepties.

- Ne dis plus jamais ça, Harry, déclara t'il d'un ton dur quand il relâcha Harry. Tu t'en sortira. On s'en sortira. Ensemble. Alors arrête de dire de telles choses et profites juste de ce que je t'offre. S'il te plaît, ajouta t'il d'un ton suppliant. Le reste viendra par la suite. D'accord ?

Harry hocha la tête à nouveau incapable de prononcer un mot.

« Pourquoi refuserais-je l'amour le plus pur du monde ? Il seras toujours là, il ne m'abandonnera pas » se dit Harry.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, Harry se pencha et embrassa Lucius du bout des lèvres, incertain de ce qu'il devait faire, alors quand Lucius entreprit d'approfondir le baiser, il se laissa faire avec délice. Il passa les bras dans le cou de Lucius qui jouait avec ses lèvres, mais au moment ou Lucius quémanda l'entrée de sa bouche, la porte de la salle d'entraînement s'ouvrit à la volée sur un Severus passablement essoufflé.

- Désolé, de vous dérangez mais Lucius on a besoin de toi, les Mangemorts sont en plein raid, on a besoin de ton aide.

- Non, souffla Harry qui eut tout de suite un mauvais pressentiment.

* * *

Et voilà j'espère que ca vous a plus.

La dernière partie me paraît bien maladroite, vous en pensez quoi ?

Une petite reviews pour finir ?


	10. le lien de sang

Kikou tout le monde.

Petite surprise pour vous je vous poste le chapitre de mercredi aujourd'hui et je posterai la suite du mercredi.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Lucius laissa éclater sa fureur sur le champ de bataille improvisé sur le Chemin de Traverse. Fureur de par son instinct humain qui s'insurgeait devant sa dépendance au petit brun car il subissait en ce moment une peur sans nom qui ne lui appartenait même pas ; ces instincts lui criaient de retourner au QG, et Lucius ignorait comment il faisait pour résister à cet appel plus que pressant, c'était comme ci Harry lui même l'appeler !

- Te voilà, traître ! Sais tu que le maître a été très déçu par ta désertion ? Alors il a promis une très belle récompense à celui qui lui ramènerai ton corps, se fit entendre une voix que Lucius reconnut comme appartenant à Goyle Senior.

Perdu dans ses pensées, le Veepyr faillit se faire surprendre par l'éclair vert que le Mangemort lui destiné, il riposta et frappa en pleine poitrine son assaillant.

- Lucius fait attention, j'ai promis à Harry de lui ramener un compagnon en état de marche, lui souffla Lupin quand il passa près de lui.

En entendant que son compagnon le voulait près de lui, Lucius entra complètement dans le combat contre les dizaines de Mangemort qui lui faisait face. Son Vampire qui était ragaillardit par tout cette violence se fit plus présent, puis prit complètement le commandement du corps de l'aristocrate, comme lors de tous les raids qu'il avait déjà fait, à la différence qu'il ne mordrait personne aujourd'hui. Tous les sangs lui paraissaient fades maintenant qu'il avait goûté au délicieux sang chaud et sucré de son chaton. L'envie de retourner à ses côtés se fit encore plus présente au souvenir de cet enivrante plénitude. Au bout d'une demie-heure, les membres de l'Ordre commencèrent à s'affaiblir, alors que les Mangemort apparaissaient en forme et en très grand nombre

- Tout le monde rentre, vociféra Black quand Tonks fut fauchée par un Stupéfix.

- Non, nous ne pouvons pas partir et leurs laissait cette victoire, répondit Lucius.

- Désolés de te déranger en pleine réjouissance, Malefoy, mais là on n'a pas le choix !

- Que veux tu dire par « réjouissance », sac à puce, à cause de vous j'ai du laisser un compagnon qui m'assomme d'onde de souffrance et de peur depuis une heure. Tu crois que c'est une partie de plaisir pour moi ?

- Bien sur que si tu aime ça, tu aimes voir souffrir les gens peut importe qui ils sont, mais ne croit pas pouvoir faire ça à mon filleul. Au moindre faux pas, tu pourras faire une croix sur ta liberté. Dumbledore ou pas.

- Ose tu me menaces de me séparer de mon compagnon ? Parce que si tel est le cas, je te conseil de courir loin de moi pendant que j'ai encore un minimum de contrôle sur moi même.

Pour toute réponse, Sirius éclata d'un grand rire sarcastique digne de Snape lui même. Pris dans leur rage, les deux hommes ne prêtèrent plus d'attentions au combat et pointais désormais leurs baguettes l'un sur l'autre tout en se rapprochant de plus en plus. Les Mangemort jubilèrent devant ce manque flagrant de cohésion, ils concentrèrent leurs attaques sur les deux hommes désormais à découvert ce qui obligea Lupin, Fol Oeil et Shakelbot ainsi que Tonks remis sur pieds par les bons soins de l' Auror, à jouer les boucliers humains, pour les protéger. Mais les Auror étaient moins nombreux, ils ne virent pas Bellatrix Lestrange transplané et réapparaître derrière Black et Malefoy, et avant que quiconque ait pu faire le moindre mouvement, on entendit :

- Sectumsempra.

Le sort filait droit sur Sirius mais Lucius ayant de meilleur réflexe, le poussa sur le côté, et pris le seul sortilège mortel pour un Vampire, les yeux arrondis sous le choc, Lucius regarda son sang, son élixir de vie, s'écouler lentement hors de lui, avant de s'écrouler il ne put que murmurer le nom de l'unique personne capable de le sauver.

- Harry ...

Puis ce fut le trou noir, la douleur l'habitait, l'emmenant sans cesse vers de nouvelles profondeurs. Lucius sentit qu'on le bouger lentement sous l'injonction d'une voix froide ou on percevait néanmoins des accents de peur. A ce moment-là, Lucius tomba inconscient.

Harry qui s'était recroquevillé dans sa chambre, attendait le retour de son compagnon, appréhendant. Il ne voulait plus réfléchir sur le fait qu'il voulait ou non se lier à Malefoy, il savait juste qu'il voulait son âme-soeur à ses côtés pour que con corps puissent se réchauffer à nouveau.

- Harry, c'est Hermione et Ron, laissent nous entrer. On s'inquiète pour toi. Est ce que tu vas bien ?

- Comment veux tu que j'aille bien alors que la seul personne qui sera jamais capable de m'aimer ainsi que la moitié de ma famille sont en train de se battre ? Répondit Harry d'une voix rauque d'avoir trop pleuré en ouvrant la porte sur ses deux amis.

- Je suis désolé Harry, je ne sais pas ce que ça fait de ressentir tout cela, mais je te promets d'être toujours là si tu as besoin, lui jura Hermione.

- Ouais, mec. Quelque soit tes choix tu seras toujours mon frère, enchaîna Ron.

- Vous savez je n'ai pas encore pris de décisions, tout cela me paraît encore irréelle et puis c'est de Malefoy dont nous parlons mais il mourra si jamais je ne me lie pas à lui, et je n'ai pas envie d'avoir un meurtre sur la conscience.

- On le sait Harry on te connaît tu sais, on savait comment tu allais réagir c'est pour ça qu'on a voulu te dire tout cela avant même que tu arrêtes ta décision.

- Merci à vous deux.

Les trois Gryffondors discutèrent encore une demie-heure de tout et de rien quand il entendit un vacarme au rez-de-chaussée, suivi par un brouhaha de voix d'où les trois amis ne perçurent que le hurlement de Rémus :

- Harry ! Descends immédiatement ! On a besoin de toi.

Sentant que Lucius était en danger, le Survivant bondit sur ses pieds et dévala les escaliers menant à la cuisine. Là, un horrible spectacle se déroulait, Lucius se vidait littéralement de son sang, allongé sur la table de cuisine, son compagnon,baragouiné des mots incompréhensible, mais Harry sentit son coeur se brisé quand il s'approcha. Son compagnon le réclamait désespérément.

- Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda Harry d'une voix ou pointait une colère sourde.

- Ton parrain et ton compagnon ont jugé bon de régler leurs différents sur un champ de bataille. Résultat Bellatrix Lestrange nous a surprit par derrière et a lancé un « Sectumsempra » sur Sirius mais Lucius l'a pris à sa place.

Un pic de douleur dut se faire plus durement ressentir car Lucius poussa un gémissement de douleur.

- Pourquoi ne guéris t' il pas ? Implora Harry en regardant Snape.

- Ce sort infligé à un vampire empêche encore plus la coagulation du sang. C'est le seul sort mortel pour un Vampire je pense que c'est pour cela que Bellatrix a utilisé celui là, elle se doutait que Lucius ne laisserait pas mourir le parrain de son compagnon, puisque dans leur petit bagarre, nos deux amis on révélait votre place dans l'histoire, d'une voix d'où suintait la désapprobation.

Mais Harry trop occupé à fixer Lucius, n'avait pas vu que le maître des potions avait accompagné sa tirade d'un regard noir appuyé en direction de Sirius.

- Que dois-je faire ? Donner mon sang ?

- Oui, mais si vous le faîtes, le résultats seras tout autre. Vous donnerez volontairement votre sang. Cet échange crée un lien particulier entre le Vampire et son calice, c'est par la morsure que le Vampire affirme sa position de dominant, dans votre cas Lucius pourras affirmer sa domination mais ne sentira pas votre soumission, il voudras donc créer le lien pour se rassurer. A vous de faire votre choix parce qu'après ce soir soit vous serais lié à votre âme-soeur soit vous le condamnerez à mort.

Harry fut soufflé par cette explication plus que imagé, soit il se liai et pourrais profiter d'un amour sincère, soit il laissait mourir quelqu'un.

- Il voudras se lier dès que ses crocs percerons ma peau, c'est bien ça ?

Snape confirma d'un hochement de tête. Harry avait pris sa décision tout le monde le sentait, c'est pourquoi personne ne fut surpris de le voir s'avancer vers la table ou se mourrait Lucius. Ce dernier devait réagir à la proximité de son calice car il ouvrit subitement les yeux et implora son calice des yeux

- Chut, calme toi je suis là ... Harry se pencha vers son oreille pour que Lucius soit le seul à l'entendre. Je vais te donner mon sang, tu guériras, et on se liera mais avant ça je vais demandé à Sévérus de t'emmener dans la chambre d'accord ?

Lucius acquiesça, Harry ne savait pas d'ou lui venait ces paroles, il se laissait juste allé à son instinct de calice. Il demanda à Sévérus de l'emmener et fit promettre aux autres de ne pas les déranger et de ne pas s'inquiéter. Quand il monta dans la chambre celle ci arborer une atmosphère feutré et intime qui instinctivement mirent Harry à l'aise, il s'avança donc vers le lit ou reposait son compagnon d'un pas décidé.

- Lucius, je suis désolés mais je ne sais pas comment on fait. Je sais que j'aurais du me documenter, mais...

- Chut, ne t'inquiète pas chaton, viens près de moi, je vais t'expliquer.

Un peu apeurés à la vue des canines qu'arborait maintenant son Vampire, Harry s'avança et s'assit sur le lit. Lucius vint l'enlaçait par derrière.

- Ce n'est pas la position la plus confortable, mais c'est la plus pratique pour la création du lien. Je te promets que les autres morsures seront plus agréables, déclara Lucius. Tu doit d'abord boire de mon sang, puis je te mordrais...

Lucius ne finit pas sa phrase, sans doute trop occupé à agacer le lobe de l'oreille d' Harry. Celui-ci ne voulait pas perdre pied trop vite.

- Et ensuite ?

Harry n'avait pas pu retenir un accent de peur se faire ressentir dans ses paroles.

- Ensuite tu n'auras qu'à te laissai aller. Fais moi confiance et concentre toi uniquement sur ce que tu ressent.

Comme pour signifier la fin de la conversation, le poignet gauche de Lucius disparut du champ de vision de Harry. Quelques instants plus tard, on entendit un petit gémissement plaintif dans le calme feutré de la chambre.

- Bois, ne t'inquiète pas je te guiderai.

Harry approcha donc ses lèvres du poignet entaillé, et but le précieux liquide rouge. Dès que le sang toucha ses lèvres, un tumulte de sensation envahit Harry et Lucius. Ils sentirent leurs magie se libéraient et se décupler, comme voulant sortir de leurs corps. Environ cinq minutes après avoir commencé à boire, Harry sentit Lucius le basculer sur le dos et presque instantanément il sentit les crocs de son Vampire perforer sa gorge. Harry, depuis qu'il était au courant de son destin, avait toujours cru que la morsure était douloureuse, pourtant il découvrit un plaisir intense qui se diffusa dans tous son corps, corps qui explosa en même temps que la raison d' Harry quand celle-ci accepta enfin qu'il était irrémédiablement lié à Lucius. Et il l'acceptai. Lucius poussa un léger gémissement pour ne pas effrayer son compagnon quand il sentit l'acceptation total de son calice, ne le lâchant pas des bras il s'allongea à ses côtés.

- Dors, mon ange. Demain ta nouvelle vie commencera.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, le Survivant s'endormit avec un sourire heureux.

* * *

Et voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plus

Personellement je trouve la fin un peu brouillon ( j'essaierai de me rattraper ) mais j'ai adoré la dispute Sirius/Lucius

A mercredi, Bonne soirés à tous

et merci pour les reviews


	11. Quand le Veela s'en mêle

Et voilà la suite, désolés de pas avoir pu poster avant.

Ce chapitre comporte un lemon mon premier donc j'espère qu'il ne seras pas trop nul.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre : 11.**

**Quand le Veela s'en mêle.  
**

Quand Harry commença à se réveiller, il sentit la légère caresse, telle une plume sur son visage. Il savait que Lucius était à ses côtés, sa magie et son esprit étaient apaisés. Le Survivant se lova un peu plus contre le corps qui se tenait derrière lui. Un petit rire secoua ledit corps qui se pencha un peu plus sur le petit endormi.

- Bonjour chaton, chuchota Lucius en frottant son nez sur les deux petites marques que ses crocs avait laissé dans le cou de son compagnon.

- Jour'... Luc', répondit Harry encore dans les vapes, du a la transformation de son corps pas tout à fait achevé.

Harry laissa sa tête penchait sur le côté, laissant un meilleur accès à Lucius et se mit à ronronner quand celui ci se mit à lécher délicatement la trace de morsure particulièrement sensible. De son côté, Lucius se retenait à grande peine de pousser un grognement de contentement devant la soumission de son calice, Harry n'avait peut être pas encore totalement conscience de la nouvelle situation, mais il savait que le calice qui était en lui et qui s'était éveillé à la proximité de son Vampire savait ce qui était bon et il s'en remettait totalement à cet instinct. Et cette soumission combiné au fait que le petit brun portait son odeur exulta Lucius. Mais le Veela qu'il était, n'était pas totalement satisfait, il avait besoin de prendre son compagnon dans ses bras et le chérir. Cet révélation perturba Lucius, et Harry le ressentit c'est pourquoi il se força à ouvrir les yeux et à se retourner vers son compagnon malgré sa fatigue encore présente.

- Que se passe t' il Lucius ? J'ai fait quelque chose ?

- Oh non, tu es parfait, mon ange, peut être trop pour moi, répondit Lucius avec un sourire triste.

- Tu sais on est liés maintenant, pour plus au moins de longues années, alors autant se parler, ça seras plus pratique.

Lucius eut un petit rire face à la franchise de son compagnon.

- Tu ne seras jamais plus seul, dit-il de but en blanc. Je sais que j'aurais du te le dire avant de te laisser t'enchaîner à moi. J'ai une double entité, tous les deux sont dépendantes de toi maintenant. Le Vampire pour le sang mais aussi bien sur pour son besoin d'exprimer sa protection et sa domination. Cela semble déjà une grande responsabilité, mais le Veela que je suis à également besoin de toi, de te savoir heureux pour que je le sois aussi j'ai besoin de te toucher et de t'avoir près de moi. Mon Vampire est plus que joyeux, crois-moi, continua t' il en caressant de ses longs doigts le cou du Survivant. Mais mon Veela est jaloux, j'ai l'impression d'être coupé en deux parce qu'une partie de moi à l'impression que tu l'ignore.

A la fin de sa tirade, Lucius était mal à l'aise d'avoir dévoilé autant ses émotions, même à son fils il n'avait pas dit le quart de sa souffrance quand il avait vu son Harry avec cette Chang puis avec la fille Weasley. Combien de fois il avait du se retenir quand il avait senti une autre odeur que la sienne sur ce corps qu'il rêvait déjà de faire sien. Lucius fut sorti de sa torture mentale par les lèvres de son compagnon. Pris par surprise, il recula et fut dévasté quand il vit le visage déconfit de son âme soeur.

- Je suis désolés, s'empressa de dire Harry. Je pensais que... tu voulais... je suis désolés, je vais te laisser.

Dans sa précipitation, Harry s'emmêla les pieds dans les draps et faillit tomber du lit la tête la première. Mais c'était sans compter sur les réflexes plus que vives de Lucius. Le Veepyr s'assit sur le lit et ramena son compagnon affolé contre son torse. Harry déglutit quand il sentit la chaleur de son compagnon dans son dos

« Merlin que je suis bien » pensa Harry

Ne se préoccupant pas de la gène d' Harry, Lucius passa ses bras sur le torse de son vis à vis et enferma ce dernier dans une étreinte possessive.

- Il me semble que tu avais commencé quelque chose, chaton. Et je déteste laisser un travail inachevé, dit Lucius en jouant avec le lobe d' oreille d' Harry

« Tiens ça devient une habitude », pensa t' il tout en réprimant un gémissement de plaisir

« Ça aussi ça devient une habitude »

- Alors Harry on ne parle plus ? On n'a perdu ... sa langue ? Je ferais mieux de vérifié !

Avant que Harry ne puisse protester Lucius le retourna d'un habile coup de poignet, il se retrouva face à lui, à califourchon sur ses cuisses fermes. Harry fut pris de panique quand il vit le regard de pure luxure que Lucius lui adressa. Celui ayant senti la peur dans le lien posa son index sur la bouche du petit brun.

- Ne t'inquiète pas je ne ferais jamais rien qui pourrait te blesser. Aie confiance en moi.

- J'ai confiance en toi, c'est plutôt en moi que je n'ai pas confiance. Aussi bizarre que ça puisse me paraître je n'ai pas envie de te décevoir mais le fait est que je n'ai pas d'expérience, j'ai bien essayé d'en avoir, mais à chaque fois il me manquait quelque chose.

- Et qu'est ce qu'était ? Demanda Lucius en faisant courir délicatement ses mains sur les flancs d' Harry ce qui provoqua l'accélération de la respiration de ce dernier.

- Je ne sais pas vraiment, mais je devait toujours faire le premier pas, alors que tout ce que je veux c'est donner mais aussi qu'on me donne, qu'on s'inquiète pour moi et pas pour l'élu, je sais que ca peut paraître paranoïaque mais j'avais toujours l'impression qu'elles m'exhibaient genre « Regarder le Survivant m'a choisi à ses côtés »

- Tu n'auras plus a revivre ça mon ange je m'occuperais de toi, affirma Lucius en penchant sa tête dans le cou d' Harry. Jamais plus tu ne seras leur trophée. Tu ne seras plus que le mien, ajouta t' il avec un petit rire. Mais personnes d'autre n'aura le droit de te regarder.

« Bonjour mon jaloux Vampire. Je me demande jusqu'où sa jalousie va » ne put s'empêcha de penser Harry devenu soudainement très joueur. Lucius dut le sentir car il releva la tête, arrêtant par la même occasion ses baiser qui allait rendre fou Harry, et demanda à Harry d'un ton suspect.

- Que se passe t' il ?

- J'étais juste en train de me remémorer que la plus grande révélation que j'ai eu dans ma vie privée, c'était le jour ou j'ai découvert que Zabini avait une joli paire de fesses, les plus belles que j'avais vu à vrai dire.

- QUOI ?

Lucius poussa un grognement de colère cette fois ci et en moins d'une seconde il allongea son compagnon sur le lit, bloquant ainsi tout mouvement de recul de ce dernier.

- Je ne suis pas sur d'avoir très bien compris, mon ange, dit Lucius sur un ton menaçant. Peux tu répéter je te prie.

Harry qui s'était débrouillé pour les amenés sur ce terrain ne fut nullement impressionné il s'autorisa même un petit sourire.

- Je disais : Bonjour à toi aussi mon beau Vampire jaloux.

Harry prononcer ses mots tout en regardant Lucius dans les yeux pour lui faire comprendre qu'il ne le défiais pas : ses yeux brillait de soumission. Mais tout ce petit stratagème lui permit de faire glisser ses mains sous la chemise en soie du Veepyr entamant ainsi une lente caresse sur ce dos ferme, et finement musclé. Mais cette caresse biens qu'elle fut plaisante pour Lucius : son compagnon le touchai de son plein grès, fut très vite frustrante, il désirait tellement plus : il voulait tout d' Harry !

- Harry, dit -il d'une voix plaintif en fermant les yeux.

- Quoi ? Paniqua Harry. Ça ne te plaît pas ? Demanda t' il en retirant précipitamment ses mains.

- Seigneur chaton remets tes mains, ordonna un peu durement Lucius.

Harry s'exécuta mais Lucius vit que la lueur de peur était toujours présente dans son regard.

- Tu n'a aucune idée de l'effet que tu me fais, pas vrai ?

Harry se contenta d' hocher négativement la tête, alors Lucius s'allongea un peu plus sur lui et il veilla particulièrement à appuyer son bassin sur celui d' Harry, quand ce dernier sentit la puissante érection du Veepyr, il ne put empêcher une violente bouffée de désir parcourir son corps, et réveillé une certaine partie de son anatomie. Ce qui provoqua le sourire de Lucius qui décida de profiter de ce moment pour faire plus amples connaissance avec le corps de son compagnon. Il se pencha vers son oreille.

- Si tu savais combien j'ai envie de passer mes mains sur ton corps fiévreux qui ne réclamerait que moi, combien j'ai envie de t'entendre m'appeler pour que je te prenne, combien j'ai envie de te donner un plaisir incomparable. Et si tu savais tout les autres choses que j'ai envie de te faire...

Harry ne put s'empêcher de trembler d'excitation face à toute ces promesses.

- Mais pour le moment je vais me contenter de mes mains et de ma bouche pour te faire voir des étoiles.

Il prit de façon possessive et avec une certaine autorité la bouche d' Harry, définissant immédiatement les rôles: le Vampire donne et domine, le calice se soumet et reçoit. Harry répondit timidement d'abord au baiser, mais il s'enhardit quand il sentit les mains de Lucius remontait sous son haut de pyjama, faisant survoler ses mains au dessus de sa poitrine devenu très sensible surtout au niveaux des petites pointes rose que Lucius se mit à agacer du bout de ses doigts jusqu'à ce que Harry ne puisse retenir un gémissement de contentement. A ce son plus qu'aphrodisiaque pour lui qu'un autre son, Lucius se releva vivement et ne fit pas attention au regards interrogateurs d' Harry quand il l'obligea à se rasseoir. Mais Harry ne put s'empêcher de rougir et de baisser les yeux quand Lucius lui enleva son haut.

- Regarde moi, chaton, demanda doucement Lucius.

Harry s'exécuta et regarda le visage qu'il haïssait il y encore deux mois, mais, maintenant le simple fait de l'imaginer loin de lui était insupportable, alors il prit son courage et décida de montrer sa révélation personnel à son Veepyr. Il leva donc les bras et commença doucement à déboutonner la chemise de l'aristocrate tout en continuant de le regarder dans les yeux pour qu'il voit tout ce qu'il ressentait actuellement ; la peur, l'appréhension mais surtout l'envie.

Quand sa chemise fut envoyé au pied du lit, Lucius laissa quelques instants à Harry qui regardai son torse avec une lueur d'envie dans les yeux. Fort de ces observations, il bascula le Survivant de nouveau sur le dos, mais au lieu de se rallonger Lucius plaça ses genoux de part et autre des cuisses du petit brun, qui siffla quand il sentit leurs deux excitations se rencontrer.

- Luc'... s'il te plaît attends, j'ai quelque chose à te demander...

- Tout ce que tu veux, lui répondit-il.

Mais Harry crut mourir quand Lucius, qui s'était appuyé sur ses avant-bras commença a onduler de façon sensuel les hanches créant ainsi chez Harry des sensations qu'il n'avait encore jamais connu.

- Tu voulais quelque chose chaton ? Demanda Lucius qui paraissait maître de lui mais qui était en vérité de le même état que son chaton.

- Tes ailes, s'il te plaît, montre les moi.

Lucius grogna devant la demande de son compagnon, demande qu'il s'empressa de satisfaire, laissant ainsi ses magnifiques ailes noires se déployait dans son dos.

- Elles sont toujours aussi magnifiques, dit Harry hypnotisé par la beauté presque surréaliste qui lui faisait face.

- Elles sont à toi, mon ange, gémit Lucius quand il sentit la caresse sur les plumes de ses ailes.

- Personne ne les à jamais vu ? Demanda Harry, surpris.

- Non, les ailes sont réservés à la seul vue du compagnon Veela, personne d'autre n'a le droit de les voir, ce serait comme violait son intimité.

- Je suis donc le seul à connaître leurs beautés ? Demanda confirmation Harry.

Lucius ne put que hocher la tête face au plaisir de la caresse sur ses ailes et à la friction de leurs deux sexes.

Harry réfléchit un petit moment en fermant les yeux pendant que Lucius embrassa avec dévotion son visage et son torse mais en évitant ses lèvres, il ne voulait pas l'envoyer trop vite au royaumes du plaisir. Il fut surpris quand il entendit Harry lui demandai de se relever, il lui adressa d'ailleurs un regard d'incompréhension quand il vit le petit brun se relevai.

« Ça ne lui plaît pas, j'ai du aller trop vite » se lamenta Lucius.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, le rassura Harry en l'embrassant. Je ne te quitte pas, plus jamais.

Harry se mit dans le dos de Lucius et déposa délicatement ses mains sur le torse du blond. Il souffla délicatement sur les ailes de son Veela envoyant à celui ci une décharge de pur plaisir.

- A moi, entendit Lucius dans son dos.

- Harry, mon ange que fais-tu ? Reviens ! Supplia t' il.

- Chut, amour, contente toi de profiter.

Harry commença à déposer de doux baiser sur la colonne vertébrale du Veepyr, ce qui eut pour effet de le faire frissonner

- Hum, sensible, ne put s'empêcher de le taquiner Harry.

- Je te promets que tu me supplieras de te délivrai quand tu seras de nouveau entre mains, siffla entre ses dents Lucius.

Pour toute réponses, Harry continua d'embrasser le dos pâle de son compagnon tout en se rapprochant de ses ailes. Il les embrassa avec admiration et possessivité, caressant d'une main l'aile droite, sa main gauche restant sur le torse de Lucius pour l'obligea à rester en contact avec lui, tellement celui-ci se cambrai sous la décharge de plaisir. Harry était subjugué par l'abandon total de son compagnon.

- Harry... répétai t-il comme une litanie.

Lucius s'agrippa à la main d' Harry comme dernier rempart pour ne pas basculer dans le plaisir, mais il ne put s'empêcher de grogner de frustration quand son tortionnaire personnel s'arrêta. Il était si près de la délivrance. Comme il ne sentait plus Harry dans son dos, Lucius l'appela :

- Bébé, qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Tu regrette ?

- Non, attends... Je réfléchis.

Lucius sentit la tension dans sa voix, il le rassura.

- Fais ce que tu veux, mon ange, suis ton instinct, il saura te guidé.

Harry ne répondit pas, mais Lucius entendit un bruit de tissu qu'on enlevait, impatient de pouvoir toucher à nouveau son ange il se retourna vivement et trouva le petit brun complètement nu, les joues en feu d'être pris en flagrant délit de désir.

- Seigneur, ce que tu es magnifique, souffla t' il, avant de ravir les lèvres du Survivant pour les emmenaient dans un baiser plus que vertigineux.

- Je ne sais pas... Je n'ai jamais...

- Ne t'inquiète pas, dit Lucius avant d'allonger de nouveau Harry.

Il s'employa à découvrir tout les points du corps qui le faisait réagir, il en trouva un juste à la jonction entre l'épaule et la clavicule, il invita Harry à se laisser allé à son plaisir, que l'entendre gémir était ce qui l'excité le plus. A cet aveux, Harry ne retint plus ces gémissement et s'en remit entièrement à son âme sœur qui reprit l'exploration de son corps. Harry eut une décharge de pur plaisir quand Lucius passa sa langue juste en dessus de son nombril.

- Encore... supplia Harry en cambrant les hanches.

Lucius grogna de contentement et s'exécuta voulant entendre encore les gémissement de son compagnon. Mais quand il voulut descendit plus bas, la main d' Harry l'arrêta, Lucius le regarda dans les yeux, surpris.

- S'il te plaît, non, je ne veux pas, pas encore.

- D'accord, ne t'inquiète pas, on fera tous ça à ton rythme, assura Lucius.

- Tu veux bien... enlever ton pantalon, s'il te plaît, demanda presque honteusement Harry.

- Enlève le moi, lui demanda Lucius tout en continuant ses baiser sur le torse du petit brun, laissant parfois sa langue glisser sur la peau afin de la goûter.

Harry prit quelques secondes avant de faire glisser tout doucement ses mains le long du dos de Lucius, avant de s'arrêter au bord du pantalon, jouant un peu avec l'élastique, n'arrivant pas à se décidé. Voyant son hésitation, Lucius les fit basculé, mettait Harry en position de dominant.

- Je suis tout à toi, Harry

Harry se décida et fit glisser le pantalon, trop désireux de voir enfin son compagnon, Lucius l'aida en surélevant les hanches, mais celui ci sentit que le petit brun avait atteint les limites de ses initiatives. Alors ils les bascula sur le côtés.

- Me fais-tu confiance ? Demanda t' il.

- Oui, répondit Harry en le regardant dans les yeux.

- Alors laisse toi allez, s'il te plaît, demanda Lucius en referma sa main sur le membre du petit brun.

Harry s'agrippa à la hanche de Lucius tout en commençant à onduler des hanches, se laissant faire comme il lui avait été demandé. Lucius le regardait se laisser enivrer par les vagues de plaisir que son corps inexpérimenté ressentait, bien que le touché était plus que agréable, Harry était frustré il voulait tellement plus

- Et que veux tu, Harry ? Demanda Lucius.

- S'il te plaît... Plus... Luc'...

- Ce n'est pas très explicite tout ça , lui fit remarqué sont tortionnaire. Et si tu me montrai je pourrai peut-être comprendre ce que tu veux que je te donne .

Il prit délicatement la main qui était sur sa hanche et la déposa sur son membre qui n'attendait que les attentions de Harry. Ce dernier était plus que mortifié, mais son besoin de délivrance était trop grand, il amorça donc un mouvement de va et viens timide sur le membre de Lucius. Celui ci poussa un gémissement de contentement et se mit également à onduler des hanches pour encourager Harry qui accéléra ses mouvements quand il comprit que Lucius reproduisait les mêmes mouvements sur son propre membre. Ce qui déclencha ses sifflements de Fourchelang.

- Luc', S'il te plaît... Plus...Vite...

- Seigneur, Harry, ne siffle pas, je ne vais pas pouvoir tenir longtemps sinon.

- S'il te plaît, mon petit serpent, je vais bientôt venir.

Incapable d'arrêter ses mouvements hanches qui accéléraient à chaque nouveau sifflement, Lucius explosa dans la main d' Harry en criant son nom.

Voulant basculer à son tour dans l'extase, Harry perdit tout contrôle, il s'agrippa à nouveau à la hanche du blond et redouble d'ardeur dans ses mouvements de hanche. Voyant qu'il allait exploser, Lucius fondit sur sa bouche, pour boire son cri d'extase, quand il se répandit dans la main de Lucius. Harry s'effondra sur son compagnon, qui était aussi fiévreux et tremblant que lui, ils se regardèrent dans les yeux, le temps de reprendre leurs esprits.

- Merci, lui souffla Harry avant de l'embrasser pour lui montrer a quel point il lui était reconnaissant.

- Mais tout le plaisir était pour moi, mon ange.

Bien qu'il n'en avait pas envie, ils furent obligés de se rhabiller et de descendre dans la cuisine, pour éviter que tout le monde ne débarque dans leurs chambres pour voir si Harry était toujours en vie. Ils entrèrent donc dans la cuisine qui était comme par magie pleine à craquer...

* * *

Et voilà j'espère qu'il vous a plus.

Je ne sais pas si je pourrais poster la semaine prochaine je dois réviser pour on oral blanc de BAC.

Bonne soirée.


	12. Un petit moment de répit ?

Hello tout le monde !

Me revoila pour l'attente, mais je devais passer un oral blanc de français que j'ai ... réussi !

Et puis j'ai eu un peu de mal à écrire ce chapitre, donc j'espère qu'il vous plaira.

* * *

**CHAPITRE 12:**

Un petit moment de répit ?

A peine furent-ils rentrés dans la cuisine, Lucius et Harry, qui s'était retrouvés avec un bras possessive de la taille, virent dix paires d'yeux se braquer sur eux ou plus précisément sur le cou d' Harry. Jouant le jeux, Harry dévoila un peu plus sa nuque, mais s'arrêta quand Lucius commença à gronder, le Survivant apposa donc une main réconfortante sur la poitrine du blond, et le grondement cessa immédiatement. Harry se mit sur la pointe des pieds, Lucius faisait quand même une tête de plus que lui !, pour arriver à son oreille :

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne suis qu'à toi

Harry savait que ces mots faisait très filles, mais le lien entre lui et son compagnon était encore frais, le Vampire avait besoin de savoir que son Calice était exclusivement à lui. Et bien que Lucius soit au courant de cela, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir diminué, il était le plus vieux et le dominant des deux, mais c'était lui qui avait le plus besoin d'être rassuré.

- Désolés, dit-il avant de capturer les lèvres d' Harry pour les emmenaient dans un baiser doux et tendre.

Et ce baiser fut comme un déclic pour les spectateurs de ce moment de tendresse car il retournèrent à leurs assiettes confiant, seul Sirius gardait un oeil prudent sur le couple qui s'asseyaient à côté de lui, Lucius tenait toujours la main du petit brun, incapable de le lâcher.

Environ cinq minutes plus tard, des flammes vertes puis une haute silhouette apparurent dans l'âtre de la cheminée.

- Dumbledore, que nous vaut se plaisir ? Demanda Sirius en se levant pour allé serrer la main du directeur.

- Rien de bien important, rassurez-vous mon ami, juste deux ou trois choses à voir avant la rentrée.

- Mais oui, s'exclama Ron, la bouche pleine. Ch'est dans chune chemaine, chavais oublié.

- On ne ne parle pas la bouche pleine, jeune homme, le réprimanda Molly Weasley. Souhaitez vous un petit déjeuner, Monsieur le Directeur ?

- Ma foi, cela aurait été avec plaisir, mais j'ai bien peur qu'il n'y ait plus de chaise de libre.

Harry qui était entrain de manger tranquillement ses céréales avant de se sentir happé sur le côtés, et de se retrouver assis sur les cuisses de quelqu'un, des cheveux blonds et une pure odeur de virilité lui chatouillant les narines.

- Une place est libre monsieur le Directeur, déclara Lucius de sa voix traînante ou perçait une pointe d'amusement.

Puis se désintéressant du reste de la table, il installa correctement son compagnon sur ses genoux, face à la table, puis passa ses bras autour de sa taille, l'enfermant dans une forte étreinte et plongea son nez dans le cou d' Harry, respirant à pleins poumons l'odeur enivrante de son jeune compagnon. Ce dernier se raidit en sentant son corps réagir face à la proximité de son Veepyr. Harry scruta les autres pour vérifier si les autres les regardait, mais tout le monde vaquait à ses discussions

- Mange, il faut que tu prenne des forces pour cet après-midi, lui intima Lucius.

Harry se força à continuer d'avaler son petit-déjeuner tout en se laissant bercer par les douces caresses de Lucius dans son dos et dans son cou.

- Tenez, j'ai profité de ma venue, pour vous donner en personne les lettres de Poudlard, dit Dumbledore en tendant une lettre parcheminée à Ron, Hermione et Harry.

Le trio d'or décachetèrent leurs lettres et eurent tous les trois la surprise d'y voir tomber un badge. Celui d' Hermione et de Ron possédait un lion serti d'une couronne et d'une baguette : l'insigne des Préfets en Chef. Celui de Harry, qui était tombé dans son bol de lait, possédait également le lion typique de Gryffondor, mais la ou se trouvait la couronne et la baguette, volé un joli Vif d'or.

- Félicitations Harry, lui dit Ron. Capitaine de l'équipe. Tu sais que ça te donne les mêmes privilèges que les préfets.

- Et plus besoin de se cacher pour se balader, maintenant monsieur Potter, déclara Snape avec un demi-sourire.

- Merci beaucoup, monsieur le Directeur, fit Harry avec un éclatant sourire aux lèvres.

- Mais de rien mon garçon. Je suis aussi venu pour donner les emplois du temps et réglés deux ou trois petites choses avec nos deux nouveaux professeurs.

- Deux nouveaux professeurs ? S'exclamèrent en choeur Ron, Hermione et Harry. Mais de quelles matières vont-il s'occuper ? Continua Hermione.

Harry, prit d'une intuition, se retourna et fixa dans les yeux sont siège vivant improvisé.

- Dis moi, toi, tu n'auras pas deux ou trois petites choses à me dire ?

- Tu n'as tout de même pas cru que je te laisserais retourné là bas tout seul ? Je t'ai et je te garde, chaton, ajouta Lucius dans un murmure.

Harry dont les joues avaient pris une ravissante teinte rouge revint face à la table et donc face à Dumbledore.

- Lucius n'est pas le seul à t'avoir fait des cachotteries, Harry, avoua Dumbledore en glissant un rapide coup d'oeil vers Sirius.

Ron, Hermione et Harry sourirent à la nouvelle, même si Harry aurait souhaité avoir un coussin sous la main et l'envoyer sur son cachottier de parrain. A la place il se leva et alla serrer Sirius dans ses bras. Son parrain lui rendit chaleureusement, mais relâcha bien vite son filleul quand Lucius ne put retenir plus longtemps son grondement de mécontentement. Loin de se fâcher, Harry retourna s'asseoir sur ses genoux, mais il se mît face à Lucius pour pouvoir glisser sa tête dans la nuque du blond. Malefoy senior enroula automatiquement ses bras autour du corps du plus jeune.

- Je suis désolé, je n'ai pas pu... s'excusa piteusement Lucius.

- Chut, ne t'en fais pas, je savais comment tu réagirai.

- Comment ça ?

- Le livre que Draco m'a passer, il précise que ni le Vampire, ni le Veela ne supporte en générale que leurs compagnons porte l'odeur d'un autre. Tu es les deux alors je ne pouvais pas avoir de doute.

Harry passa ses bras autour de la nuque de Lucius, se moquant du monde qui l'entourai, il sentait juste qu'il en avait besoin. Pris dans leurs bulles, le couple ne vit pas le sourire apparaître sur le visage des autres habitants. Car bien que beaucoup d'entres eux ne pouvait réaliser que Harry était irrémédiablement lié à l'ancien Mangemort, ils ne pouvaient que sourire devant l'image du couple : un chaton se lovant dans les bras de Lucius.

- Mais on ne sait toujours pas qu'elles sont les nouvelles matières ? Dit Ron.

Harry dégagea à peine sa tête du cou de Lucius, ce dernier le tenant bien confortablement entre ses bras.

- Je m'occuperais du duel, déclara Sirius. Mais il se peut très probablement que Snape et Malefoy doivent m'aider.

Quant à moi, je m'occuperais des des Défenses contre les Mal, dit doucement ledit Malefoy.

Hermione, Ron et Harry se regardèrent un instant, puis éclatèrent de rire sous le regard désabusés des adultes.

- Génial, cette année s'annonce bien. Par contre, je vous déconseille de succomber à la malédiction monsieur Malefoy, de toute manière je doute que Harry ne vous laisse faire, déclara Hermione, étant la première à s'être calmée.

- Quelle malédiction ? Demanda poliment Lucius.*

- Chaque année, on n'a un nouveau professeur en DCFM..., commença Ron.

- Et chaque année il reparte après un an de service plus ou moins en état, compléta Harry. Je crois que le seul qui soit sorti du collège sur ses deux pieds à la fin de l'année, c'est toi, Rémus.

Lucius fit semblant de prendre au sérieux la remarque.

- Mais aucun n'avait la force et l'immortalité que j'ai, dit-il d'un ton pompeux.

Toute la table éclata de rire, même Séverus esquissa un vrai sourire.

- Bien, puisque tout ceci est claire, je vous laisse vos emplois du temps, messieurs. Ma chère Molly, ce petit-déjeuner était exquis. Eh bien, il ne me reste plus qu'à vous dire à la semaine prochaine.

Après les avoir salués, Dumbledore repassa par la cheminée

- C'est quoi le programme aujourd'hui ? Demanda le trio de Gryffondor en parfaite synchronisation.

- Eh bien, comme vous avez reçu vos lettres, je propose d'allé chercher vos fournitures scolaires, dit madame Weasley.

Les trois jeunes gens concerné hochèrent la tête.

- Eh, Harry ! Tu as ton balai ? demanda soudainement Ron.

- Évidemment, je ne m'en sépare jamais.

- On se fait un Quiditch ? Jusqu'au déjeuner ?

- D'accord.

Excité à l'idée de retrouvé la sensation de voler avant de revenir à Poudlard en tant que capitaine, Harry voulut se relever, mais Lucius tenait fermement sa nuque, sans lui faire mal néanmoins. Surpris, Harry le regarda les yeux pleins d'incompréhension.

- Tu n'aurais pas oublié quelque chose, mon ange ?

Harry réfléchit pendant un instant à ce qu'il aurai pu oublier, puis la réponse se ft comme évidente.

- Oh ! S'exclama t' il.

Puis il se pencha en avant vers les lèvres de l'aristocrate pour y déposer un chaste baiser. Lucius lui mordit gentiment la lèvre inférieur avant de relâcher sa prise.

- Tu as besoin d'aide pour t'habiller ? Demanda malicieusement Lucius.

- Euh... non merci... Je pense pouvoir m'en sortir tout seul, répondit Harry en piquant un fard.

C'est donc avec le feux au joues qu'il remonta dans sa chambre, réalisant d'un seul coup qu'il avait passé la nuit dernière dans celle du blond, pour y sortir ses vêtement de Quiditch et son Éclair de Feu. Il s'habilla promptement et redescendit dans la cuisine ou ne trouvait plus que les adultes. Harry alla directement vers son parrain et déposa un baiser affectueux sur sa joue.

- En quel honneur, mon grand ? Demanda Sirius.

- Je viens de me rendre compte que je ne t'avait jamais remercié pour le balai. Alors merci !

Tout ce petit monde se retrouva dans le jardin de la demeure des Black, créer magiquement par Sirius. Les deux équipes se firent très vite : Harry, Fred et Draco que Rémus collait, contre George, Ginny et Ron. Vu le nombre peu élevé de participants, il n'avait pas pu convaincre les adultes et encore moins Hermione à se joindre à eux. Ils ne jouèrent pas dans les vrais règles du Quiditch, mais malgré cela Harry et les autres oublièrent presque que leurs mondes était en guerre, pendant les deux heures qui suivirent.

- Tout le monde pieds à,terre et à table, leur dit madame Weasley quand 12H00 se firent entendre.

Mais elle leur indiqua d'aller faire un tour par la douche quand elle aperçut dans l'état qu'ils se trouvaient, tant il s'étaient donnés dans le jeu. Harry, qui était intrigué par le comportement de Rémus envers Drago, le vit dévorer du regard le petit blond, il se promit de lui en parler, mais pour le moment l'idée d'une douche le séduisant, il s'engouffra dans la salle de bain attenante à sa chambre, sans faire attention à l'ombre caché dans un coin de sa chambre. Harry ne put retenir un soupir de plaisir, quand il sentit l'eau chaude coulé sur ses muscles endoloris.

Lucius qui avait eu une idée quand la mère des belettes, comme les appelés affectueusement son fils, avait parlé de douche, il était donc venu se cacher dans la chambre de son compagnon, ne se faisant pas voir quand celui ci entra et alla directement dans la salle de bain. Ne savant pas comment Harry réagirait à sa présence, Lucius attendit que l'eau ne coule avant d'entrer dans la pièce, laissant passer un bref courant d'air, qui eu pour conséquence de faire frissonner le bel ange qui se trouvé en face de lui. Le blond admira un moment les muscles de Harry se détendre sous l'action de l'eau, le relâchement de ses épaules, ce qu'il vit après l'incita à enlever ses vêtements rapidement et à rejoindre Harry sous l'eau. Il entre dons dans la cabine de douche, mais ne se colla pas à son compagnon, laissant à ce dernier la possibilité à celui-ci de se familiariser avec le lien mentale qui les unissait et qui s'apaisait au contact du Vampire.

« Harry réagit plus vite que la plupart des calices », s'étonna Lucius, car à peine 10 secondes après qu'il soit rentré, Harry qui avait tendu le bras pour attraper le savon, se figea et ferma les yeux, un vague sourire aux lèvres qui se transmis jusqu'à celles de Lucius.

- Luc'.. se fit entendre Harry à peine plus fort que le clapotis de l'eau.

Lucius décida de jouer un peu avec son compagnon. Il ne s'avança pas, se contentant de se penchant en avant à hateur.

- N'aie pas peur, Harry. Je veux que tu gardes tes yeux fermés et les mains le long de ton corps. Je ne vais pas te prendre ne t'inquiète pas, je veux juste que prenne confiance en tes sens.

Et avant que Harry n'ait pas dire le moindre mot, Lucius abaissa légèrement le visage et vint lécher lentement le cou du brun. Le blond pris les hanches de son compagnon entre ses mains et entreprit d'y appliquer de légères caresse mais qui, combiné à sa langue, tirèrent déjà des soupirs de plaisir à Harry.

- Dis moi ce que tu ressent Harry ?

- C'est bizarre... d'un côté une partie de moi trouve ça gênant mais une autre partie en voudrais plus...

- Plus comme cela ? Demanda sournoisement Lucius en faisant remonté ses doigts très agile vers les tétons d' Harry.

- Luc'..., gémit doucement Harry quand les mains tortueuse qui se baladait sur son torse entreprirent de rouler ses pointes rose durcit par le plaisir entre leurs doigts.

Incapable de résistait à la supplique de son âme soeur, Lucius se plaqua contre le dos d' Harry, pressant contre sa chute de rein son érection puissante, a cette sensation Harry ne put s'empêcher de hoqueter de plaisir et de stupeur.

- Chut, ne t'inquiète pas, mon ange, c'est uniquement ton plaisir que je veux, je ne ferais rien que tu ne serais prêt à accepter, laisse toi guidé par tes sens.

Harry ne put qu' obéir à cette voix envoûtante, et il se détendit sous les caresse de Lucius qui se donnait un plaisir fou à titiller le points sensibles du corps qui lui faisait face sans jamais donné à Harry ce qu'il fallait pour basculer vraiment. Ce que voulait en priorité Lucius, après prendre du plaisir avec lui, c'était d'obligé Harry a lui dire ce qu'il voulait. C'est pourquoi il commença à laisser vagabondé ses doigts vers la fine ligne des poils noirs sous le nombril du Survivant avant d'aller flatté l'intérieur de ses cuisses et le haut de ses hanche sans jamais touché eu membre de Harry qui ne réclamait que ses intentions.

- S'il te plaît... Luc'... plus, tu est en train de me tuer.

- Est ce que ça que tu veux, chaton ? Demanda le blond en caressant légérment le gland d' Harry. Ou ça ? Proposa t'il en prenant à pleine main son érection et en imprimant un léger mouvement de vas et vient.

- OH oui, ça, s'il te plaît; continue, le supplia Harry, ses hanches venant automatiquement à la rencontre de cette main qui lui faisait déjà voir tant d'étoiles.

Harry ne put retenir un grognement quand il sentit cette main si tentatrice se retirait, mais Harry fut retourner pour faire face à Lucius, qui s'empressa de l'embrasser fougueusement, la dominance du baiser revenant à Lucius, mais il faut avouer que Harry se soumettait très volontiers. Quand sa bouche fut relâcher, il baissa les yeux, et regarda le membre du blond qui était tendu à l'extrême, n'écoutant que ses sens comme lui avait demandé Lucius, Harry avança la main et commença à le masturber doucement, provoquant un gémissement de la part de Lucius qui repris également son ancienne activité sur le corps de Harry. Très vite les deux hommes atteignirent la jouissance, pressé par le désir et par le fait que les autres devait les attendre pour manger.

Un peu perdu dans ses pensés Harry ne savait plus trop quoi penser de ce qu'il venait de se passé a part qu'il avait grandement apprécier, puis il décida de remettre à plus tard ses questions et de profiter de ce court moment de répit avec sa famille et participé à l'éclat de rire collectif après une blague de Fred.

* * *

Et voila pour aujourdh'ui, j'espère que cela vous aura plu.

Pour ceux qui se demande ou est passé la fiole que Severus à donner à Lucius rendez vous au prochain !

bientôt


	13. La revanche d'un Serpentard

Hello tout le monde !

Désolé pour l'attente mais me voici enfin avec un nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**CHAPITRE 13 :**

**La revanche d'un Serpentard.  
**

Comme prévu, le Trio d'or se prépara à aller sur le Chemin de Traverse pour y aller cherché leurs affaires.

- Qui nous accompagne ? Demanda Hermione.

- Moi, Arthur, Fol Oeil, Rémus et Tonks, et comme je doute que ton parrain ne tient à rester ici on peut le compter aussi parmi nous.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de regarder vers Lucius, celui-ci répondit à sa question muette.

- Je ne serais pas loin, mon ange, ne t'inquiète pas.

Harry acquiesça et se dirigea vers la cheminée, ou Ron et Hermione avait déjà disparut dans l'âtre. Rémus le précéda, et Harry eut le temps de maudire l'inventaire de ce moyen de transports, pendant son voyage à travers les cheminées, et comme à son habitude il tomba plein de suie a la sortie de l'âtre, tout juste rattraper par Ron, qui avait prévu le coup.

- Tu es un cas désespérés, mec. J'espère que c'est pas comme ça que tu espère nous débarrasser de Tu-sais-qui !

Harry répondit par un sourire, et remercia chaleureusement Hermione qui le débarrassa de la poussière sur ses vêtements.

- Venez les enfants, allons chercher vos bouquins tous de suite, dit Madame Weasley quand toute la garde rapprochée de Harry fut arrivé.

La librairie se trouva à l'autre bout de la rue, Harry dut endurer les regards inquisiteurs des passants, mais aussi et c'est ce qui le choqua le plus, les regards enamourés des jeunes filles. Il ne comprenait absolument pas ce qui se passait. Rémus qui aperçu le regard intrigués de son presque filleul lui expliqua :

- Tu es bientôt majeur, la personne la plus célèbre de notre monde et à la tête d'une joli fortune qui ne cesse de croître, alors attend toi à la visite de jeunes filles et même de jeunes hommes car tu es le meilleur partie de ce pays.

- Mais je ne suis pas libre, il y a Lucius...

- Mais eux ne le savent pas, personne ne sait le lien qui unit un Veela et son compagnon avant que ces derniers ne le révèle.

- Donc tant que Lucius et moi ne disons rien, je devrais supporter les gloussements de filles qui me prennent pour un bon investissements ?

- Oui, répondit simplement Rémus, avec un sourire amusé.

- Eh, ben il vas y avoir des déçus, pourquoi je m'embêterai avec eux alors que j'ai un âme soeur qui m'attend ?

Rémus commença à s'en aller, mais Harry qui voulait tirer une chose au claires le retint :

- Dis donc, toi c'est quoi ce manège avec Drago ? Tes regards, et ton attitude ?

- Ah tu l'a remarqué ? J'imagine qu'en tant que compagnon tu dois le sentir.

Devant le regard d'incompréhension d' Harry, Lupin développa :

- Drago a hérité des gènes Veela, et disons que tu n'est pas le seul à avoir découvert un compagnon, ajouta t' il avec un sourire heureux.

- Tu veux dire que tu es le compagnon de Drago ? Waouh eh bien, félicitations Rémus, tu mérite d'être heureux, mais fait attention Drago à beau ressembler à de la lave en fusion au premier abord mais c'est un vrai timide quand tu le connais un peu mieux, pire que moi, parfois.

- Et comment c'est tu cela jeune homme ?

- Disons que nos disputes sont plus devenus un sport qu'au autre chose, déclara joyeusement le Survivant avant d'entrer dans la librairie ou commença son calvaire, Rémus étais obligé de rester près de lui pour esquiver les jeunes filles qui voulait l'approcher.

« Mon Dieu, faîtes que je sorte bientôt, je n'en peux plus, Lucius pourquoi tu n'est pas là, tes crocs m'aurait été utile »

Harry aurait juré entendre un petit rire résonnait dans sa tête après sa petite réplique mentale. Et il n'était pas loin de la vérité.

En effet, Lucius qui était resté au Square Grimmaurd avec Sévérus, surveillé son petit à travers le lien mentale qui les relié, lien qu'il s'était bien cachés de mentionnés à son compagnon. Il ne put retenir un grognement de colère, quand il sentit au travers de Harry le parfums des gamines qui osaient s'approcher de son protégé. Sévérus qui avait entendu le grognement ne put s'empêcher de le taquiner

- Déjà des infidélités ?

- Non, mais je ne suis pas sur de pouvoir me retenir de ne pas aller écorchés les gamines qui osent se frotter à mon Harry.

- Ce ne sont des gamines que pour toi et moi, mais parfaitement au goût de Potter.

- Quant bien, il n'aurait pas été gay, il est à moi.

Sous la colère, Lucius sentit ses canines s'allonger, s'en apercevant, Snape, décida de le rassurer.

- Harry, t'a donné son sang, et il s'est déjà offert à toi, ne t'inquiète pas il est à toi, il est nullement intéressé par cette bande de sans cervelle, c'est un jeune homme de parole, et crois moi pour que je dise cela d'un Gryffondor c'est qu'il l'est.

- Je sais mais tant que le lien n'est pas établi mes instincts interpréteront comme menace tout ce qui l'approchera, se lamenta Lucius.

- Tu n'as toujours pas utilisé ma potion, n'est ce pas ? Demanda Sévérus.

Lucius sortit la fiole encore scellé de sa poche

- Non, imagine qu'il le prenne mal, je n'ai pas envie qu'il me rejette après tout ce qu'il m'a déjà laissé goûté.

- Ce n'est pas un aphrodisiaque, cela permet juste au compagnon de faire de beaux rêves accompagnés de son Veela, répondit Séverus avec un sourire digne des plus grands Serpentards.

Se souvenant de la réflexion de son compagnon a propos de son côté Poufsouffle, Lucius décida d'utiliser cette potion cette nuit même, sans avertir Harry bien sur. Environ trois heures après leurs départs, la petite équipe revint de leurs emplettes, Ron et Hermione se disputant à propos de Quiditch, Ron s'extasiant sur le dernier Nimbus sortit et Hermione maugréant à propos des garçons et de leurs fichu intérêt sportif mal placé, Harry, quant à lui se tenait légèrement en retrait avec Rémus, d'abord intrigué, Lucius fronça le nez quand il sentit les multiples odeurs que comptaient les vêtements de son compagnon, mais il ne dit rien ne voulant pas passer pour un possessif auprès de Harry, et pour ne pas risquer de faire échouer son plan de ce soir. Harry mal à l'aise devant le regard de Lucius alla se changer, avant de redescendre et prendre place à la table pour honorer le goûter que madame Weasley avait préparé.

- Pourquoi tu t'es changé ? Demanda intrigué Ron.

- A cause des odeurs des folles furieuses qui se sont accroché à moi, le lien n'étant pas encore scellé, Lucius résiste assez mal à ne pas me sauter dessus pour se lier dans ces cas-là, et comme je ne suis pas encore prêt je préfère éviter les tentations pour lui.

- N'attend pas trop quand même Harry, recommanda Hermione. Quand tu as accepter le lien du sang, tu as aussi accepter de te lier physiquement,et la double nature de Lucius ayant besoin de la « consommation charnelle » du lien pour se sentir épanoui et heureux il t'attira naturellement à lui.

- Je sais mais j'ai la trouille,quand je suis près de lui je n'arrive plus a penser correctement, tout mon corps est attiré vers lui je n'ai qu'un envie s'est d'être dans ses bras.

- Normal, c'est l'attraction du Veela avant de trouver son compagnon, l'attraction du Veela attire littéralement tout ce qui bouge pour se focalisé uniquement sur son compagnon quand il le connaît. Tu dois savoir que les Veelas ne peuvent être heureux sans leurs compagnons, et les Vampires on aussi une attraction qui reproduit le même schéma de l'attraction Vélane, donc les deux combiné je dirais que Lucius...

- Et à deux doigts de subir une combustion spontanée, compléta Ron. Ben mon vieux, t'es pas sortit d'affaire.

- Merci Ron, tu m'aides vraiment là, répondit Harry

Les jeunes gens remontèrent dans leurs chambres pour y ranger leurs affaires. Mais en entrant dans leur chambre Harry et Ron eurent une énorme surprise : les affaires du jeune brun avaient tout simplement disparut. Ron regarda Harry pour avoir des explications, mais ce dernier avait les yeux ronds de stupeur avant de comprendre quelques secondes plus tard.

- Lucius, murmura t'il, mais certains que son Vampire l'entendrai. Et avant que Ron ne comprenne ce qu'il se passait, Harry était partie en direction de la chambre de Lucius, qu'il trouva nonchalamment allongé dans le lit, la porte du dressing ouverte sur les affaires du petit brun. Harry lui lança un regard interrogateur.

- J'ai pris la liberté de déménager tes affaires dans ma chambre, mon ange, tu ne m'en veux pas ? Demanda Lucius en souriant de toutes ses dents, révélant ainsi ses crocs qui s'étaient allongés. Cette vision assécha brusquement la gorge d' Harry et le blond ne l'aida pas quand il fit passé lentement sa langue sur des petites aiguilles aiguisées.

- Un problème , Harry ? Demanda innocemment Lucius.

- Non, mais j'ai un peu soif à vrai dire, balbutia Harry en toussant légèrement.

Lucius lui donna un verre d'eau qui s'était trouvé par hasard sur la table de chevet, si Harry avait été attentif, il aurait vu une fiole bleu nuit vide disparaître dans la manche de Lucius. Mais le petit brun était trop captivé par la scène pleine de charme et de sensualité que lui jouai son Vampire. Ce dernier lui tendit la main pour que le brun vienne s'allonger près de lui et Lucius le plaça de telle façon que Harry puisse appuyer son dos contre son torse. Instinctivement, le blond blotti son nez dans le cou de son calice et sa langue goûta la peau et plus particulièrement le point si sensible qui déclenchait les gémissements de son ange.

- Hum, Lucius, tu sais que j'adore vraiment quand tu t'occupe de moi, mais tu sais que l'on est attendu pour dîner ?

- Oui, mais moi j'ai bien l'intention de prendre mon dîner maintenant, mon ange.

Harry se laissai aller dans l'ivresse du plaisir que lui donné son compagnon, mais il ne voulait pas se laisser à son instinct de trop, il voulait rester lucide quand son compagnon était près de lui, après tout ce sera plus pratique pour lui donner du plaisir également quand il s'unira à lui.

- Et quand à tu l'intention de me laisser m'unir à toi, chaton ? Demanda Lucius

- Comment peux tu savoir ce à quoi je pense ? Je ferme toujours mon esprit.

- C'est une particularité du lien entre Veela et son compagnon, la seule qui n'a besoin d'union physique pour se mettre en place juste l'acceptation du compagnon.

- Et cette particularité consiste à pouvoir lire dans mon esprit malgré mes barrières, n'est ce pas ? Demanda Harry vexé de ce non-dit de la part de son Veepyr.

- C'est plus compliqué, en définitif, après l'union il n'y aura plus qu'une seule partie qui me sera accessible, mais pour le moment toutes tes pensées, tes humeurs et tes envies me sont connues, oui. C'est une sécurité du Veela pour protéger son compagnon.

Harry ne répondit rien blessé malgré lui, mais sensible à la détresse de son Vampire qui devait littéralement mourir d'envie de s'unir à lui.

- Je sais que tu as envie de t'unir, moi aussi, mais je ne suis pas encore prêt tant physiquement que mentalement, excuse-moi, mais je te promets de m'unir à toi quand je serai prêt.

- Il faut aussi que tu sache que la prochaine équinoxe va t'influencer, dit Lucius décidé à tout dire à son compagnon car il sentait que ce détail l'aiderai pour rapprocher leur union. Après tout il n'était pas un Serpentard pour rien.

- Comment ça ? Demanda intrigué Harry.

- L'attirance naturel que le Veela à sur son compagnon se renforce et tu sera irrémédiablement tenté de venir à moi, il est dur d'y résister.

Lucius mentait sur la dernière partie de sa révélation, mais Harry n'était pas censé le savoir.

- Il n'est pas dit que j'attendrai cette date pour ne plus te résister, dit sérieusement Harry.

Surpris, Lucius releva la tête et tourna la tête de Harry pour rencontrer les yeux qui l'envoûtait à chaque regard et y lut la plus grande sincérité ce qui fit exploser de joie le coeur de l'aristocrate.

- Bon tu te décide à manger parce que moi j'ai faim, amour.

Lucius ne se fit pas prier pour replonger vers la veine entêtante ou il planta amoureusement ses crocs, provoquant instinctivement un gémissement des deux protagonistes, Harry creusa le dos et Lucius passa un bras sur le torse du brun pour le tenir plus prêt de lui, mais ne voulant pas le fatiguer de trop en prévision des activités nocturnes qu'il avait prévu, Lucius referme les deux petites plaies dans le cou de Harry dont l'estomac se manifesta à cet instant.

- Aller va donc manger, glouton, le taquina Lucius

- J'ai beau savoir que je vais manger plus, je n'arrive pas à m'y faire.

Lucius lui sourit tendrement et après s'être délicatement dégagé de Harry il lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever car le petit brun se trouvait toujours dans un état second du à la morsure.

Personne ne fît de remarque du à leur retard quand les deux hommes s'installèrent à table, mais ils ne purent retenir un rire amusé quand ils virent Harry se jetait voracement sur les pommes de terres et le poulet?

- C'était un peu trop pressé ? Demanda Harry gêné d'avoir été pris en flagrant délit de gourmandise.

- J'ai cru qu'un deuxième Ron s'était attablés, le taquina gentiment Fred.

- Eh, fit Ron, légèrement indigné.

Lucius ne toucha presque pas son assiette et passa l'heure du repas à observer Harry, ce qui fit augmenter son désir mais aussi sa fierté de pouvoir aimer et chérir ce petit ange. Les effets de la potion se firent ressentir vers la fin du repas, Lucius ressentit la brusque monté de chaleur corporel de son compagnon ainsi que son besoin inexplicable de se retrouver seul avec son Veela.

- Lucius je peux te parler ? Demanda timidement Harry en se dirigeant vers leur chambre.

Lucius le suivit un vague sourire aux lèvres et il n'oublia pas d'apposer discrètement des sorts puissant pour fermer la porte et insonoriser la porte. Une longue nuit de pur délice s'annonçait. Cette nuit, Lucius Malefoy et Harry Potter céderai leurs places pour n'être plus qu'un Veela et son compagnon passionnément amoureux.

* * *

Et voilà cela vous a plu ?

Je ne sais pas quand la suite sera publiée car le prochain chapitre sera pour mon autre story.

En tout cas je tiens à tous vous remerciez pour lire mon histoire et pour toutes vos reviews

Petite précision après avoir lu vos nouvelles reviews pour se chapitre : le prochain chapitre ne sera pas l'union ! ce serait trop facile pour Lucius j'ai bien l'intention de le faire goûter à une révolte de son chaton devenu lion =)


	14. Une nuit d'âme soeur

Désolé pour cette longue attente mais j'avoue je n'avais pas trop d'inspiration.

Donc voila un nouveau chapitre j'espère qu'il vous plaira !!

* * *

**Chapitre 14 :**

**Une nuit d'âme soeur.**

A peine Lucius eut le temps d'appliquer le sort de silence que son lion explosa :

« Qu'est ce que tu m'as fait ? »

Lucius qui avait déjà arrêté toutes pensées décentes, s'arrêta net clignant des yeux, ne comprenant pas pourquoi la potion avait cessé d'agir. Harry lui continuait de bouillir de colère face à la puissance du désir fictif qu'il ressentait à ce moment.

« Qu'est ce que tu m'as fait ? » répéta t' il les yeux se remplissant involontairement de larmes. « Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? »

Lucius reçut de plein fouet la détresse de son compagnon à travers le lien . Il avança pour le prendre dans ses bras, mais eut la douleur de voir le petit brun se reculai, effrayé.

« Non, ne t'approche pas de moi, pourquoi m'as tu fait ça, je t'ai dit que je n'étais pas prêt à coucher avec toi, et tu allais m'y forcer en utilisant une potion ? Je te déteste, je ne veux plus te voir » cria Harry.

Lucius ressentit une vive douleur dans son coeur, elle était si fore qu'il aurait pu tomber, mais la colère de son Vampire face à la rébellion de son calice l'obligea à se redresser, Lucius ne résista pas à l'emprise du Vampire sur lui, il sentit ses canines s'allonger et vit sa vision devenir rouge. Il vit Harry qui commençait à paniquer, mais le Vampire avait annihilé toute conscience, il ne lui restait plus qu'une idée : récupérez et donnez une leçon à son chaton. La seule chose dont il était sur c'était de vouloir voir Harry le supplier. Ce dernier qui voyait son compagnon perdre tout contrôle rassembla tout son courage et piqua un sprint vers la porte, mais il ne savait pas que Lucius avait verrouiller la porte, il se retrouva donc à se débattre contre une porte qui restait close. Lucius s'avança doucement vers lui, laissant délibérément l'impression d'une bête traquant sa proie.

« Que crois tu faire, Harry ? » demanda Lucius, la voix rendu rauque et suave par sa transformation.

Harry dont le courage avait été remplacé par la peur, ne lui répondit pas et sortit à la place sa baguette pour essayer d'ouvrir magiquement la porte. Un rictus amusé apparut aux lèvres de Lucius qui se pencha au dessus de l'épaule de Harry, il le sentit se raidir contre lui.

« Je t'ai posé une question chaton, que crois tu faire ? » souffla Lucius à l'oreille du brun.

« Je t'en ai posé une aussi, pourquoi moi je devrais répondre aux tienne. »

Le Vampire ne put réprimer un grognement, il avait de plus en plus du mal à ne pas punir son calice pour l'insolence dont il faisait preuve à son égard. Harry se retrouva projeter et tenu par des mains de fer dans son lit.

« Tu as beau être mon calice et mon âme soeur, je n'accepte pas ton insolence et ta rébellion. N'oublie pas ou est ta place. Tu es a moi. » déclara férocement le Vampire.

Harry prit de peur essayait de fuir le regard rougeâtre de son compagnon mais celui ci lui emprisonna le menton pour l'obliger à maintenir le contact visuel :

« Oui, tu vas me détester après cette nuit, mais au moins tu aura une bonne raison, je vais te faire prendre un tel plaisir que tu ne pourras plus jamais te passer de moi. »

Harry qui était hypnotisé autant par le regard que par les paroles du blond se mit à se débattre violemment, mais bloqué par le corps de Lucius.

« Assez chaton, » dit Lucius en bloquant les mains de Harry et les attacha à la tête de lit par des liens invisibles.

« Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas te blesser », plaida Harry les larmes aux yeux. « Je me suis senti trahie, s'il te plaît, pardonne moi. »

« Chut ne pleure pas, mon ange, je ne te ferais jamais de mal » l'interrompit Lucius en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres.

« Mais tu vas me punir. » objecta Harry dans un hoquet.

« Oui je ne tolère pas ce genre de rébellion, mais je t'ai dit que ce serait de plaisir que je te punirais. »

Lucius abaissa sa tête pour venir poser ses lèvres sur celles de son ange, mais les laissa à contre coeur quand Harry commença à transpirer et à gigoter mal à l'aise sur le lit, le souffle court.

« Un peu trop chaud chaton ? Demanda Lucius un sourire aux lèvres.

Le blond amena ses doigts dans le cou de son calice, caressant la carotide ou il sentait pulser ce sang qu'il aimait tant. Harry dégagea instinctivement son cou pour l'exposer plus à son Vampire.

« Bien, Harry » approuva Lucius. « Mais ce n'est pas le moment pour ça. »

« Pourquoi ? » demanda Harry essayant de cambrer le dos pour se surélever, mais fut repousser par les mains fines du blond.

« Parce que tu dois apprendre à me faire confiance. »

Et avant que Harry n'ait pu réagir. Lucius déboutonna sa chemise, posant ses lèvres sur la peau nouvellement découverte, griffant légèrement de ses crocs ou goûtant sa peau aussi, provoquant ainsi des ratés dans la respiration de Harry. Mais celui ci ne se laissait toujours pas aller aux plaisirs, augmentant ainsi la frustration et la colère de Lucius, qui releva la tête en grondant.

« Pourquoi n'accepte tu pas ce que je te donne, Harry ? Ça me tue de sentir que tu ne te donne pas complètement à moi. »

« J'ai peur, tu me demande quelque chose que je n'ai jamais pus faire ou connu. A part Ron et Hermione, Sirius et Rémus, je me méfie de tout le monde, protesta Harry. Et toi, tu arrives en me disant que tu m'aimes que je suis ton calice et ton compagnon, et je me retrouve à avoir que le père de mon ennemi me touche. Tu aurais réagi comment toi ? »

Lucius fut sonner par les paroles du petit brun, mais sourit face à la franchise dont il faisait enfin preuve.

« Ton odeur me tourmente depuis que tu as 12 ans, je l'ai senti au travers des habits de Draco quand il était revenu à Noël pendant vos vacances, quand j'ai su que c'était la tienne avec notre confrontation de fin d'années, j'étais en colère, je ne voulais pas accepter, mais mon Vampire était déjà fou de ton sang, alors je me suis mis à prendre des proies qui te ressemblait. Cela m'a suffit jusqu'à l'année dernière, et notre confrontation à Poudlard. D'un seul coup, mon monde a cessé d'exister, il n'y avait plus de meurtres, de sang et de folie, il ne restait que toi et ta pureté qui m'attirait, ce fut grâce à Severus que je pus m'empêcher de te prendre dans mes bras. Mais mon calvaire a commencé, à chaque fois que je sentais ton odeur je devais lutter contre mes instincts qui voulait te retrouver. Et maintenant tu es là et je suis apaisé, alors je me doute que se doit être dur comme situation, mais je ne m'en excuserais pas Car notre avenir sera beaucoup mieux. Je te le promets. »

Harry se retrouva une nouvelle fois hypnotisé par ses paroles.

« Toi aussi, tu as souffert alors ? »

« Oui, mais plus depuis que tu es a mes côtés » répondit Lucius en effaçant du doigt les traces de larmes sur les joues de Harry.

Ces yeux, voilés d'incertitude, brillèrent tout d'un coup d'une lueur qui provoqua des frissons à Lucius, la confiance qu'il sentit dans le lien lui donna un indice quand aux intention du brun.

« Libère moi les mains, je te promets de ne pas partir. »

Lucius qui savait pouvoir faire confiance, passa les mains sur les liens, les faisant disparaître, Harry posa ses mains sur les hanches de Lucius, toujours assis à califourchon sur lui, il les regarda dans les yeux toujours rougis.

« A notre avenir. » déclara fermement Harry avant de venir poser tout aussi fermement ses lèvres sur celles de Lucius qui s'empressa d'y répondre, mettant ses mains dans le cou et dans le bas du dos du brun. Harry laissa échapper un gémissement de plaisir et de surprise mêlés quand il sentit la grande excitation qui régnait en Lucius.

« Tu n'es pas mal non plus, mon coeur » dit Lucius en venant frôler du bout des doigts, l'entrejambe bien réveillé de Harry, qui cambra les reins en sifflant légèrement. Harry pour se venger sortit la chemise du pantalon de Lucius, et du bout des doigts, il entama une longue caresse dans le dos du blond qui figea instantanément sa main qui s'était faufilé sur le boxer de Harry. Ce dernier sentant la crispation de son partenaire, le taquina, en continuant sa lente caresse.

« Un peu trop chaud, amour ? Ou un problème peut être ? »

« Harry » gémit Lucius quant il le sentit caresser les petites cicatrices au niveau de ses omoplates, seul preuve de la présence de ses ailes. Harry qui ressentait un manque, enleva une main du dos du blond, provoquant un léger gémissement de frustration de sa part. Harry vint prendre tendrement le cou de Lucius le rapprochant de lui, mais il ne l'embrassa pas, à la place il dit simplement d'une voix plaintif.

« S'il te plaît, fais le pour moi. »

Puis il força légèrement Lucius à venir poser ses lèvres sur son cou, lui indiquant ainsi sa volonté d'être mordu. Lucius prit une grande inspiration; se laissant envahir par l'odeur irrésistible, il lécha la peau si tendre à cet endroit, et il eu pour effet de détendre son ange pour la première fois. Mais Lucius ne le mordit pas. Son Vampire voulait toujours réaffirmer sa dominance sur son calice, c'est pourquoi il se releva à contre coeur.

« Mais... qu'est ce que ? » balbutia Harry.

« Ne t'en fais pas chaton » dit Lucius en tirant un couteau de sa botte. Il amena son bras gauche vers la lame puis regarda Harry.

« M'appartiens tu toujours, Harry ? »

« Oui » répondit simplement Harry

Alors Lucius s'entailla le poignet gauche, il le rapprocha de la bouche de Harry, qui se releva pour pouvoir mieux boire. Lucius ne put retenir en gémissement de plaisir quand il sentit son calice boire avidement son sang. Il devait faire encore une dernière chose avant de pouvoir faire découvrir une partie des plaisirs charnels à son chaton.

« Rallonge toi, Harry » dit il quand le dose de sang dut suffisante.

Contrairement à ce que Harry s'attendait, Lucius ne s'allongea pas sur lui, mais il se retira de son ancienne position, assis sur les hanches du brun, pour venir se mettre près de ses côtés et saisir doucement la main que Harry avait posé négligemment sur la taie d'oreiller, et le regardant dans les yeux il lui dit :

« Le poignet pour la fidélité et le respect » puis il mordit doucement ce poignet et aspira tout aussi doucement le doux nectar qui coulé de la plaie, provoquant un gémissement de plaisir de la part de Harry, cette fois ci, mais très vite Lucius referma la plaie et vint se remettre sur les genoux du brun, déposant ses lèvres sur le coeur de ce dernier.

« Le coeur pour l'amour » il planta ses crocs plus sauvagement poussé par une faim qu'il commençait à ne plus pouvoir contrôler, une fois encore il ne but que quelques gorgés avant de refermer la plaie, provoquant la frustration de Harry qui avait l'impression d'être au bord d'un précipice. Lucius déposa un chemin de baiser entre le coeur et la jugulaire de son compagnon puis il remonta vers son oreille droite ou il mordilla légèrement le lobe, l'agaçant.

« Le cou pour le plaisir et la dominance » chuchota t' il au creux de son oreille, avant de plonger vers le cou si tentant avant un grognement de bête. Le plaisir de Harry explosa quand il sentit son Vampire s'abreuver de lui, furieusement et de façon possessive, il posa d'instinct sa main au creux de son cou de peur de le voir se retirer de nouveau, mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Le blond s'abreuva avec plaisir de ce sang jusqu'à sentir son chaton au bord de l'inconscience alors seulement il arrêta de se nourrir son Vampire plus que satisfait.

« Tu es à moi » répéta Lucius en l'attira dans un étreinte sans possibilité de fuite.

« Depuis toujours et pour l'éternité » déclara Harry.

Leur nuit pouvait enfin reprendre la ou Lucius aurait voulu qu'elle commence...


	15. Réactions en chaîne

_Kikou tout le monde me revoilà avec un chapitre tout neuf qui développe un peu les autres intrigues en plus de HP/LM, en espérant que cela vous plaise !_

* * *

**Chapitre 15 :**

**Réactions en chaîne.**

Pour toute personne entrant au 12 square Grimmaurd en cette heures avancée de la nuit, elle aurai trouvé la maison aussi calme qu'elle devait l'être avec une douzaine de personne y logeant. Pourtant si cette personne aurai mieux regardé, elle aurai découvert que rien n'était à sa place. Le lit du Survivant était occupé par sa meilleure amie, Hermione Granger, qui n'arrivant pas à dormir avait rejoint son ami, Ron. Draco Malefoy avait senti le besoin impérial de sortir dans le jardin ou il y retrouva sans surprise Remus, son compagnon qui admirait le clair de lune, sans un mot le plus jeune s'était installé à ses côtés e lui avait tendrement pris la main. Plus étonnant, Sirius avait ressenti le besoin d'être près de Snape, il l'avait donc rejoint dans son laboratoire ou il fut accueilli par un regard noir mais sans commentaires, car Snape avait senti la vague de magie Vélane l'envahir et il avait du résister de toute ses forces pour ne pas aller rejoindre le sale cabot comme il l'appeler. Sirius mal à l'aise avec la puissance du désir et de l'amour qu'il ressentait pour son ancien ennemi se décida à parler.

« J'ai l'impression d'être revenu à Azkaban, sauf que c'est bien plus plaisant. »

Snape grogna légèrement évitant au maximum de jouer avec son self contrôle.

« Je me demande ce que cela peut être », continua Sirius. « C'est tellement puissant et pur, c'est comme si on vous enlevez tout contrôle sur vous même... »

« Remercie donc ton précieux Potter », dit Severus.

« Pourquoi donc ? » demanda Sirius.

« Merlin ne me dis que tu n'as pas reconnu la magie Vélane ? »

« J'ai juste ressenti le besoin impérial de venir te retrouver, ce qui est très déroutant je te l'accorde »

Severus réalisa alors qu'il avait senti la magie uniquement parce qu'il en avait déjà ressenti les effets avant.

« Ce besoin vient de la magie Vélane de Lucius qui s'est réveillé à la suite de l'acceptation de Harry. Cette magie est destinée à attirer le compagnon à son Veela pour fermer le lien, plus le compagnon est puissant, plus l'attraction le sera et cela à quelques conséquences... », expliqua Severus avant d'hésiter à continuer.

« Et quels genres de conséquences, je te prie ? » demanda Sirius en s'asseyant sur le bureau de Snape, devant lui.

« Elle a pour principale conséquence de forcer des âmes soeurs, magique ou non, à se retrouver, pour le peu qu'il soit proche l'un de l'autre. »

Sirius ne répondit rien, plonger dans ses pensées, suite à ces révélations.

« _Au moins je suis sain d'esprit, enfin aussi sain que l'on peut l'être en désirant Snape, quoique cela ne doit pas être si mal si son côté sauvage se révèle en privé »_ pensa Sirius, un sourire tentateur aux lèvres.

Il se releva, et contourna le bureau pour venir se placer dans le dos de Snape, qui fut un instant troublé en sentant un souffle chaud dans son cou.

« On peut savoir ce que tu fais le chien ? » demanda méfiant Snape.

« Je vérifie le choix de la magie », répondit ce dernier, joueur.

Il commença à faire remonter ses mains le long des flancs du maître de potion qui n'était pas de cet avis et il le fit savoir en se retournant vivement, le pointant de se baguette.

« Ne te fait pas d'illusions Black. Il n'y aura jamais rien d'autres entre toi et moi que de la haine. »

« Parle pour toi », glissa à son oreille Sirius avant de quitter le laboratoire.

Avant de ne retourner se coucher, Patmol alla se chercher un verre d'eau à la cuisine et eut le deuxième choc de sa nuit en voyant Rémus et Malfoy fils main dans la main, observant tranquillement les étoiles.

« _La magie est vraiment imprévisible »,_ s'amusa à penser Sirius.

Indifférent au monde extérieur, le loup garou et le Veela contemplait songeur la nuit dégagé, chacun se demandant si l'autre allait l'accepter. Drago prit son courage et commença.

« Je suis désolé... désolé de devoir vous infliger cela. »

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles », déclara Rémus.

« Je m'excuse de devoir vous infliger un Malfoy comme âme soeur. J'imagine que vous auriez souhaité quelqu'un d'autre comme compagnon car je sais qu'un loup garou ne peut aimer qu'une fois dans sa vie et puis ça se trouve vous n'êtes même pas gay... »

Rémus le fit taire en posant son index sur les douces lèvres du blond.

« Tu veux bien te taire deux secondes et m'en laisse en placer une ? »

Drago hocha timidement la tête.

« Bien, alors tu te tais et tu écoutes. C'est la magie qui nous a réunis, c'est elle qui a fait de nous des âmes soeurs; et s'il y a bien une chose que j'ai appris dans ma vie, c'est que la magie qui est pure et qui t'anime, cette magie là ne se trompe jamais. Alors ce serait plutôt à moi de m'excuser, tu es jeune, riche et talentueux et te voilà lier à un vieux loup garou, pauvre de surcroît et qui n'a pas grand chose à t'offrir. »

Cette fois ci, ce fut Drago qui l'interrompit.

« Vous devriez aller voir un médicomage, je ne pense pas que votre vision soit nette, ce qui serai un comble pour un lycanthrope », plaisanta Drago.

Rémus lui dédia un sourire timide mais sincère.

« Néanmoins je devrais peut être m'excuser auprès de Tonks », poursuivit Drago.

Lupin lui lança un regard interrogateur.

« Je n'ai pas l'intention de refuser ce lien, c'est à l'opposé de mon essence même, je sais que cela peut paraître prétentieux mais je sais que je vous serais un bon compagnon dans l'hypothèse ou vous aussi vous accepter ce lien, bien sur », rajouta t-il précipitamment.

Car Drago avait peur que son compagnon ne le rejette. Toute son enfance fut bercer par les contes que lui raconter son père sur les Veelas : l'amour que partageait les deux compagnons, comme si il n'y avait plus qu'eux sur Terre. Drago savait qu'il aurait pu attendre toute sa vie pour connaître cela, et même s'il n'était encore qu'un gamin pour beaucoup de gens, il ne laisserai pas partir son âme soeur.

« Pourquoi tout le monde pensent que je suis amoureux de Tonks ? », demanda pensivement Lupin.

« Peut être parce que le comportement que vous avez en sa compagnie laisse penser cela ? », tenta Drago.

« Ses avances me mettent mal à l'aise, je ne suis pas à l'aise avec la gante féminine en général d'ailleurs, mais je pense que Tonks est l'une des seuls à ne pas l'avoir encore vu. »

Drago eut une bouffée de contentement bien vite réprimer, son compagnon avait dit qu'il était mal à l'aise avec la gante féminine pas qu'il ne l'aimait pas.

« Et toi, comment à réagi ta copine ? » demanda Rémus.

« Je n'en ai jamais eu. C'était des rumeurs qui courait pour qu'on me laisse tranquille, mais Pansy n'a pas du comprendre non plus. »

« Pourquoi resté seul ? Personne n'a su mettre à nu le coeur du richissime Drago Malefoy ? » plaisanta Rémus.

« Je ressentais juste le besoin de me préserver pour mon compagnon », murmura presque honteusement Drago.

« N'en ai pas honte, c'est très honorable de ta part », le réconforta Rémus en passant le bras autour de ses épaules.

Ce simple geste vint au bouts des dernières résistances de Drago.

« Qu'est ce que cela peut bien faire de toute façon ? Vous n'êtes pas gay. Le simple fait de me toucher doit vous révulser », sanglota Drago avant de tourner les talons et de revenir à grandes enjambées vers la maison. Mais au moment de passer la porte fenêtre, il se retrouva acculé au mur et un corps chaud se pressa contre le sien. Drago était aux anges de sentir son compagnon si près de lui qu'il du réprimer un soupir de contentement.

« Vous ai je dit que je n'étais pas gay, monsieur Malefoy ? » demanda fermement Rémus.

« Non, mais vous l'avait laissé entendre, monsieur, » répondit le blond en baissant les yeux.

« Ne baisse jamais les yeux devant moi, petit dragon, » réplique Rémus, la voix rauque.

Drago remonta les yeux et croisa les prunelles dorés de son vis à vis, mais il n'eut pas le temps d'admirer ses yeux de loups, car une bouche se plaqua fermement, emmenant le Veela dans un tourbillon d'émotion encore jamais expérimenté qui le laissa pantois. Rémus de son côté ne poussa pas le baiser plus loin, se contentant de ravir plusieurs fois les lèvres de Drago.

« Au fait, je n'ai pas non plus l'intention de renoncer au lien, » déclara tranquillement Lupin.

Fou de joie Drago ne put que l'embrassai pour la lui communiquer.

« File au lit, maintenant demain risque d'être une grosse journée. »

Drago acquiesça et le couple se sépara sans avoir conscience d'avoir provoqué une deuxième vague de magie Vélane. Rémus ne s'en rendit compte que quand il croisa Ron et Hermione installaient sur les marches de l'escalier, Hermione entre les jambes de Ron.

« Ben que faîtes vous la ? » demanda Rémus.

« On attends... » répondit Ron.

« Quoi donc ? »

« Que tous les Veela et leurs compagnons de cette maison calment leurs hormones » déclara Hermione avec un sourire.

« Donc vous aussi vous êtes âmes soeurs ? »

« Apparemment et comme on ne pouvait pas repousser la magie qui nous attirait l'un vers l'autre on a décider d'y céder... » commença Hermione.

« Et comme on savait que vous l'auriez mal pris en nous découvrant dans le lit de l'autre... » poursuivit Ron.

« On a trouvé le compromis de l'escalier en attendant que tout ça se calme, » conclue Hermione.

Rémus leur adressa un sourire resplendissant et continua sa route.

« Inutile de s'excuser pour le dérangement, » plaisanta dans son dos Ron. Et Rémus alla se coucher à côté de la chambre d'un Veela berçant son compagnon et rêvant lui aussi de bonheur.

Quand Harry se réveilla le lendemain matin, il eut la désagréable impression d'être seul dans son lit, ce qui fut le cas. Ronchonnant, il se leva de mauvaise grâce et découvris Ron et Hermione enlacer dans les escaliers et endormi. C'est sur cette interrogation qu'il entra dans la cuisine ou était déjà attablés les adultes, discutant du dernier raid des Mangemorts dans un village au nord du pays. Le jeune homme se dirigea naturellement aux côtés de Lucius mais il ne put s'asseoir sur la chaise, le blond l'ayant d'autorité installé sur ses genoux, plongeant son nez dan son cou, mais Harry ne put retenir un mouvement de recul qui ne passa pas inaperçue.

« Que se passe t-il, Harry ? » demanda doucement Lucius.

« Pourquoi n'es tu pas rester à mes côtés toute la nuit ? »

Harry ne voulait pas avouer qu'il avait été pris de panique en ne voyant pas son Veepyr à son réveil car bien qu'il est difficile de résister aux pouvoirs attractifs, les Veepyrs étaient capable de renoncer aux liens sans risques de conséquences mortel, du moment que le Vampire prenait le pas sur le Veela autrement dit le détruisant car un Veela lui ne peut vivre sans son compagnon aux contraire du Vampire. Harry n'avait donc pas pu endiguer le flot de questions qu'il lui était venu. Lucius, de son côté, se maudissait d'avoir pu oublier la règle la plus élémentaire chez les êtres magiques. Ne jamais laissé seul son âme soeur quand le lien n'est pas consumer.

« Je suis désolé, ange, j'ai oublier ton besoin de protection. Je me suis nourri plus que de raison hier soir. Et plus je bois moins je dors, je t'ai donc regardé dormir jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir me retenir de te toucher mais comme il fallait te laisser dormir pour être en forme à la rentrée je suis descendu, pardonne-moi. »

Tout en s'expliquant, Lucius avait enfermé le brun dans une douce étreinte possessive. Le coeur plus lèger par la sincérité des propos de son compagnon le Survivant attaqua de bon coeur le copieux petit déjeuner que madame Weasley lui avait servi, se rendant compte à la première bouchée qu'il avait une faim de loup.

« Je suis tout à toi comme tu es tout à moi, » murmura Lucius.

Harry se retourna pour l'embrasser furtivement. En se replaçant correctement pour manger, Harry remarqua l'attitude bizarre de son parrain vis à vis de Snape, le premier lançait de fréquents regards aux second qui s'évertuait à cacher son visage derrière le journal qu'il lisait, le brun questionna Rémus du regard, ce dernier haussant des épaules pour montrer son ignorance. A bien regarder, Harry trouva que monsieur et madame Weasley étaient plus proche que d'accoutumer, toutes ces bizarreries lui en rappela une autres dont il fit part aux autres.

« Quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ce que font Ron et Hermione, enlacés et surtout endormi dans l'escalier ? »

Harry vit tous les occupants détourner le regard visiblement gênés, celui ci ne comprenant pas, demanda pourquoi tant de secrets.

« Tu devrais demander à monsieur Malefoy, mon chéri, c'est lui qui est le plus compétent pour t'expliquer, » expliqua gentiment madame Weasley.

« Pourquoi spécialement moi ? Vous connaissez tous la réponse à sa réponse. » protesta Lucius.

« Parce que c'est toi qui est son compagnon, et que c'est toi d'abord qui nous à tous embarqué dans tout cela, » répliqua froidement Sirius.

Harry qui sentait son compagnon se tendre face aux propos de son parrain, se retourna pour lui faire face.

« Explique moi, s'il te plaît, » lui demanda t-il gentiment.

« Hier tu m'as accepter comme compagnon, ce qui a déclencher une vague de magie que je n'ai pas pu réfréner et qui a traversée toute la maison. La magie Vélane n'attire pas seulement le compagnon à son Veela pour finaliser le lien, mais toutes les âmes souers qui se trouve en présence l'une de l'autre, normalement les êtres ,on magiques peuvent résister à cette magie, mais... »

« Mais j'ai accepté de devenir le compagnon de Drago, » continua Rémus. « Ce qui a déclenché une deuxième vague de magie impossible à réfréner. Et comme Ron et Hermione savait que l'on aurait pas compris en les trouvant dans le lit de l'autre, ils ont trouvé le compromis de l'escalier comme il l'appelle. »

Harry sourit à la pensée de savoir ses amis âme soeur, au moins il n'avait plus de raisons de reculer pour mieux sauter ensemble. Après avoir fini son déjeuner, Harry décidé de commencer à faire sa malle pour le lendemain, ce qui lui permit au passage de réveiller les tourtereaux et de leurs dire les félicitations qui s'imposait. Le reste de la journée fut harassante pour notre héros national : il avait un Veepyr qui était totalement paniqué à l'idée de ne plus avoir son compagnon à ses côtés à longueur de journée, une malle et des affaires scolaire à préparer, et il fut décider de faire une partie de Quiditch en fin de journée pour que tout le monde soit assez fatiguer pour pouvoir dormir malgré le stress. C'est donc fatigué mais heureux que Harry s'endormit dans les bras de l'homme de sa vie, prêt à affronter sa nouvelle année, celle qui scellerai à tout jamais son destin...

* * *

_Alors, ça vous plaît toujours ? _

_A bientôt =)_


	16. Retour à la réalité 1er partie

Voici la première partie de mon chapitre

Je vous mettrez ( ou du moins j'essaierai ) de mettre la suite avant le nouvel an.

En vous souhaitant à tous un très Joyeux Noël !

* * *

Tenant contre lui le corps de Harry, Lucius ne dormait pas, il réfléchissait. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait rencontré son âme sœur, ses entités magiques avaient laissés sa conscience humaine reprendre le contrôle de son corps, lui permettant ainsi d'observer la situation d'un point de vue extérieur : il était un Mangemort au lourd passé de 39 ans ayant pour compagnon un gamin de 16 ans. Et bien que ses entités ne s'étaient pas posés de question quand aux regards des autres sur son compagnon, après tout il avait le droit de vie ou de mort sur quiconque oserait touché à son compagnon. Mais sa partie humaine avait un peu de mal à accepter la nouvelle, il aimait Harry, ça il en était sur, il l'avait toujours trouvé séduisant comme la plupart des gens, mais jamais il n'aurait décidé de devenir aussi proche du brun s'il n'aurait pas été un être magique, il aurait quand même demandé de l'aide à l'Ordre et aurait été obligé de le côtoyer souvent. Il se doutait bien sue Harry aussi n'aurait jamais rien ressenti pour lui s'il n'avait pas était la créature qu'il était. Son passé parlé à sa place, mais quelque chose avait changé en lui, il avait envie de prouver à Harry qu'il était autre chose qu'une personne froide et cruelle, il voulait lui montrer la même personne que connaissait Severus et Drago. Il en avait besoin. Il se retourna et regarda l'heure qu'il était. Il leur restai 1 heure avant de devoir se lever, il savait que son ange avait besoin de dormir pour pouvoir affronter la longue journée qu'il pressentait, mais Lucius ne pouvait réfréner sa jalousie : son vampire et son Veela connaissaient leurs compagnons mais l'humain qu'il était n'avait pas eu ce privilège. Comme Harry avait blotti son dos contre on torse, Lucius fit doucement glisser sa main gauche sur le torse du plus jeune, tandis que sa main droite jouait tranquillement avec ses cheveux, murmurant doucement à on oreille :

- Harry, réveille toi mon ange, s'il te plait.

- Hum, grogna Harry. C'est déjà l'heure ?

- Non, chaton, mais j'ai besoin que tu te réveille.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Tu as faim ? Demanda Harry, réveillait d'un coup.

- Non, non je n'ai pas faim, j'ai juste besoin de te dire...

- Attends, l'interrompit Harry, avant de fermer les yeux.

Il voulait commençait à discerner les besoins de Lucius à travers leurs liens, il avait été frustré d'avoir du s'en remettre à Lucius pour connaitre ses besoins, il avait l'impression d'être incomplet, c'était au calice et au compagnon de reconnaitre quand son Veepyr a besoin de lui. Mais là, Harry avait beau se concentré, il ne ressentais rien, ce qui le fit un peu paniquer, il avait peur d'avoir perdu les liens.

- Lucius, je ne ressens rien dans les liens, qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Lucius ne put retenir un sourire, ce ne serait peut être pas si compliqué à lui expliquer.

- Si tu ne ressent rien c'est parce que ce n'est ni mon Veela ni mon Vampire qui ont besoin de toi. C'est pour ça que je t'ai réveillé.

- Je ne comprends pas vraiment, je suis désolé Lucius.

- Ce n'est pas grave, chaton. Ta situation est déjà compliqué et tu accepte cela tellement bien...

- Dis moi Lucius, s'il te plait, l'implora Harry.

- C'est moi qui ai besoin de toi, Harry, moi, pas mon Veepyr. C'est juste moi, Lucius Malefoy, l'ex Mangemort qui a fait de ton enfance un cauchemar, Harry. C'est à mon tour de te demander de l'indulgence et de m'accepter, parce que je..; je t'aime mon ange, murmura vers la fin Lucius.

Harry ne savait pas quoi dire, il ne s'était pas posé la question quand à ses sentiments pour le côté humain, mais Lucius ne faisait qu'un avec le Veepyr dont il était tombé amoureux, il ne pouvait tout simplement pas rejeté cette partie de son compagnon sur la base de leur passé commun : leur futur serait beaucoup mieux. Harry obligea Lucius à s'allonger, avant de se mettre à califourchon sur lui, son compagnon étant torse nu, Harry posa délicatement ses mains sur les pectoraux du blond, le caressant du bout des doigts.

- Comment ose tu me demander cela, Lucius Malefoy ?

A ces mots, le blond sentit son cœur sombré, son ange ne lui pardonnerai jamais son passé

- Tu crois vraiment que je vais renoncer à notre futur à cause du passé ? Tu n'es pas tout blanc et moi non plus. Je ne te dis pas que ce sera facile et je ne pense pas que ce le sera aussi pour toi quand tu me connaitra mieux, plaisanta Harry.

Lucius aussi rigola, mais du s'arrêter quand il sentit le rire de Harry se répercuté sur son entrejambe.

- Et si on faisait connaissance, amour ? Salut, moi c'est Harry Potter.

- Et moi c'est Lucius Malefoy, beau brun.

- Puis je savoir pourquoi un ange blond aussi peu vêtu se trouve dans mon lit ? Pas que ça me dérange...

- Il avait très envie de profiter du démon tentateur qui l'a accepté à ses côtés, avant que le flot de la rentrée ne l'éloigne pour la journée, murmura Lucius.

Harry se pencha et vint poser ses lèvres sur celles de Lucius, les emmenant dans un baiser doux et léger comme l'air. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne voulait précipiter les choses, ils voulaient juste profiter du temps qui leur restait sans se cacher

- Tu vas me manquer aujourd'hui, je ne sais plus ce que c'est de vivre loin de toi, avoua Harry.

Lucius le serra plus fortement contre son torse pour lui transmettre un peu de sa force.

- Ce sera dur pour moi aussi, mon ange, mais je te promets de ne plus te quitter amour, dit Lucius.

Harry sourit légèrement dans son cou, avant de prendre délicatement son lobe d'oreilles entre ses lèvres et le suçotait. Lucius émit un petit gémissement de bien être et se détendit progressivement sous l'action de ses baisers et de ses caresses qui parsemait son torse, décidé à profiter de cet instant, ou plus que jamais il se sentait seul au monde avec son ange. Cependant Harry se rappela d'une interrogation qui lui était venu avant de s'endormir, et en fit par à Lucius :

- Lucius, comment vont réagir tes entités quand ils vont sentir toutes ses odeurs sur moi, tout à l'heure, à ton avis ?

Lucius aussi s'était posé la question il avait déjà un mal fou à ne pas sauter sur Granger et les Weasley quand il prenait SON Harry dans leurs bras mélangeant leurs odeurs et effaçant celle du Veepyr sur son compagnon.

- Je vais être franc avec toi, chaton, cela va être très dur, avant l'union définitive des deux âme sœurs, l'odeur de la créature magique et sa morsure et son seul moyen pour montrer aux restes du monde que son compagnon est sien, et quand l'une de ses marques se retrouve effacé, le dominant devient craintif de peur que sont compagnon ait effacé volontairement son odeur ce qui signifierait un rejet définitif.

- Ça n'a pas du être facile pour toi ce mois ci, alors, déduit Harry.

- Ils sont tous venu un par un, pour me garantir que leurs intentions était purement amicales ou fraternelles à ton égard, rigola Lucius.

- Quand ça ? demanda Harry, surpris que sa famille est pris la peine d'une telle initiative.

- Quand tu dormais, la nuit ou on a crée le lien vampire/calice. J'étais redescendu dans la cuisine, histoire qu'il ne pense pas que je t'avais tué, ils étaient tous attablés et discutaient à voix basse. C'est Hermione qui a eu le courage en première de m'approcher, il est vrai que je ne devais plus avoir l'air très civilisé, plaisanta Lucius.

- Comment ça ?

- Quand un vampire boit du sang en temps normal il a ses yeux qui deviennent rouges, comme tu as déjà pu le voir, mais se sont instincts qui prennent le contrôle, donc il a l'air plus sauvage que d'habitude. Quand j'ai bu ton sang ce phénomène s'est amplifié, ton sang étant pour moi la meilleur élixir qu'il ne seras possible de créer.

- Pourquoi je ne vois que ta beauté vampirique, alors ?

- C'est justement ça, seulement pour toi je ne suis pas sauvage, du moins pas dans le sens ou je risque de te tuer, dit Lucius en laissant trainer sa main sur le torse de Harry, pour lui faire comprendre le sous-entendu, cela ne manqua pas, le petit brun piqua un fard, et cacha son visage sous l'oreille. Lucius ressentit un étrange malaise à ce geste.

- Mon ange, accepterais tu de ne pas me priver de ton visage tant que je peux encore le voir, s'il te plait ?

Harry se rassit sur le lit.

- Tu veux boire un peu, avant que l'on descende pour le petit déjeuner ?

- Je n'osais pas te le demander, avoua le blond.

- Alors laisse moi te l'offrir.


	17. Retour à la réalité 2ème partie

Harry se rallongea doucement sur le lit, trop heureux à l'idée de pouvoir passer un moment intime au près de son compagnon, avant de retomber dans l'indifférence dont il devra faire preuve à l'égard de son âme sœur dans les couloirs de Poudlard, pour ne pas tomber sur les fils de Mangemort présent là bas. Harry n'avait pas trop apprécier cette idée quand Dumbledore lui en avait fait part, mais Lucius et Drago l'avait rassuré.

- Harry, reviens avec moi mon ange, entendit le Survivant.

Il cligna des yeux, et découvrit Lucius, les crocs sortit, le couvrant doucement de son corps.

- Tout va bien, Harry ? Tu n'es pas obligé de me laisser me nourir tu sais, Séverus a créé une caisse pleine de coupe faim à base de ton sang, si jamais je perdais le contrôle en cours, sourit le Vampire.

- Non, je veux le faire, je veux pouvoir me remémorer ce moment, si jamais t'avoir loin de moi serais trop dur aujourd'hui.

- D'accord.

Tout doucement, les deux hommes se laissèrent emporter par la dernière félicité que leur accordait cette maison.

- Ron arrête donc de manger autant, veux tu, il en faut beaucoup plus pour Harry maintenant, gronda Molly Weasley au moment ou Harry entra dans la cuisine.

- Bonjour, Harry mon chéri, viens donc t'asseoir que je te serve ton petit déjeuner, ou du moins ce que ton soi disant meilleur ami t'a laissé, dit Molly en donnant une petite claque sur la tête de son fils avant de se retourner vers la cuisinière. Ron était devenu cramoisi. Sans le concerter, Mrs Weasley donna une assiette pleine de nourriture à Harry, ce qui fut de trop pour Ron :

- Eh pourquoi Harry a le droit d'en prendre autant c'est pas juste tout le monde n'est pas encore servi.

- Tu n'a qu'a tombé amoureux d'un vampire tu verras c'est très efficace, plaisanta Harry, provoquant un nouvel excès de rougeur chez Ron.

- Alors, c'est officiel ? Demanda Hermione un sourire aux lèvres.

- Bien plus qu'officiel mademoiselle Granger, répondit une voix trainante dans le dos de Harry.

Tout le mode les félicitèrent à l'exception de Harry. Remus arriva à la suite, et Harry sentit que quelque chose avait changé chez le jeune Serpentard blond.

- Je sens qu'on ne seras pas les seuls à félicité, murmura Harry à son homme.

Drago se battait depuis des jours contre le lien qui le poussait à aller montrer au reste de la maison que Remus était son loup garou, les entrainement était devenus insupportable : voir Harry et Ron, blessait son compagnon et venir le prendre dans leurs bras après était au delà de ses forces.

- Laisse toi aller Draco, on se sent bien mieux après je te promets, souffla Harry en passant près de lui pour aller chercher un couvert.


	18. Mots de l'auteur enfin

Je suis de retour ! Désolé pour cette très longue attente mais c'était les études avant tout, ce qui a marché vu que j'ai eu mon Bac avec mention européenne =) et vous, vos examens se sont bien passés ? Enfin bref, trêve de bavardage passons au plus important : un nouveau chapitre sera dispionible je dirais jeudi et sera centré principilament sur Draco et Remus, voila, voilà en espérant que vous serez toujours au rendez-vous je vous dis à jeudi

Bisous tout le monde


	19. Vous avez dit loup garou ?

Voila enfin le nouveau chapitre avec 48 heures de retard sur le délai initialement prévu, mais je souhaitais faire un chapitre assez complet pour pouvoir introduire correctement ce nouveau couple, en espérant que les deux vous plaisent

* * *

Depuis que Draco était venu s'installer dans la demeure ancestrale des Black, Malefoy junior s'était juré une chose : ne plus jamais se moquer de son père et de son attachement quasi maladif à Potter. Car il n'était pas plus avancé envers Rémus. Bien que ce dernier lui avait fait comprendre qu'il était plus qu'heureux de se lier à lui, Draco ne pouvait pleinement s'en réjouir, car il s'était rendu compte qu'il avait un problème avec lui même, ou plutôt avec le code de vie des Malfoy qui dit qu'un Malefoy ne devait sous aucune raison se soumettre à qui que ce soit. Or s'était précisément ce que Draco avait envie de faire, du moins il voulait à tout prix plaire à son compagnon qui se trouve être une entité à forte tendance dominatrice et cela était non négociable, ce qui impliquait la soumission de Draco face à son loup-garou d'âme sœur. Et malgré toute son envie de satisfaire son désir, la conscience humaine de Draco l'empêchait de se laisser à son instinct de compagnon. Mais la peur de blesser Rémus par un rejet involontaire le pousser à l'éviter à tout prix. Seulement à force de voir son père et son ex pire ennemi, vaincre un à un leurs différend et les obstacles jusqu'à pouvoir établir leur premier lien, pousser de plus en plus le blond vers son ainé. Alors, un soir Draco perdit patience et alla parler à Harry dans l'un de ses rares moments de solitude, quand il étudiait à la bibliothèque sur les différents sorts de magie noir, tout ceci à l'insue de Malefoy Senior bien entendu.

-Alors, Potter, ouvre bien grand tes oreilles de Gryffondor parce que je ne répéterai pas ça deux fois, j'ai besoin que tu me dises comment séduire Rémus ?

-Attends le nu, dans son lit à la tombée de la nuit, répondit très sérieusement Harry, toujours plongé dans son livre.

-Tu te fous de moi ? Explosa Draco, rouge, comme une tomate face à la proposition plus qu'alléchante pour lui.

-Évidement que je plaisante Dray, c'était juste pour te détendre. Écoutes prends ça moins au sérieux, vide toi la tête et laisse toi allez à ton instinct de Veela.

-Qu'est ce que le golden boy peut bien savoir des instincts qui régissent le vie d'un Veela ?

-On va dire que j'ai la chance d'avoir des cours particuliers chaque soir depuis environ trois semaines, répondit Harry, les yeux dans le vague, un sourire lubrique aux lèvres.

-Hé fermes là Potter, je ne tiens pas à faire des cauchemars avec mon père en première ligne, dit Draco d'un air dégoûté.

-Bien sur que non, mon choux, si tu viens me voir c'est que tu ne tiens absolument pas à faire de cauchemars, continua Harry sur son ton charmeur.

-Par la barbe de Merlin, mais c'est quoi ce plan Potter ? Je me rabaisse à venir te demander ton aide, et toi tout ce que tu trouve à faire c'est de te moquer de moi ?

Draco voyait de plus en plus rouge, sa partie humaine lui criait d'arrêter cette torture inutile et de fuir, mais sa partie Vélane lui intimait l'ordre de rester car celle ci sentait qu'elle devait passer par des confidences à Harry pour pouvoir vivres aux côtés de son compagnon par la suite. Pour masquer son trouble à son interlocuteur, inutile que celui ci en sache de trop sur son mal être, Draco se leva souplement et alla se planter devant la cheminée ou un feu y ronronnait tranquillement.

-Je ne me moque pas de toi Draco et tu le sais pertinemment, déclara le Survivant en relevant les yeux de son bouquin.

-Et pourquoi pas ? Après tout m'avoir à tes pieds pour te demander des conseils te permettrait d'avoir ta revanche sur toutes ces années.

-Parce que j'ai la ferme intention d'aller squatter le lit de ton père dans un bref délais, alors j'en suis venu à la conclusion qu'être en bon terme avec son fils est plutôt un bon début.

Draco lui adressa un regard oscillant entre la surprise et le dégoût d'imaginer Potter et son père en pleine action.

-Mais revenons à nos moutons, ou plutôt à ton Rémus, enchaîna Harry. La vérité c'est que malheureusement je ne peux pas t'aider Draco. Pas que je ne le veuille aps, je te la promets. Mais si il y a une chose que j'ai appris aux côtés de ton père ces trois dernières semaines c'est qu'un lien Veela est unique. C'est à toi et uniquement à toi et Rémus de trouver le terrain d'entente pour baser votre relation.

-Il m'a juré qu'il n'était pas contre une relation avec moi bien au contraire, avoua dans un murmure Draco, les yeux baissés.

Ce geste attira l'attention de Harry, jamais il n'avait vu un Malefoy baissait le regard en aucune situation, c'est pourquoi il se leva et alla se poster aux côtés du Serpentard lui remonte doucement le menton, pour pouvoir lui parler dans les yeux.

-Hé, ne baisses jamais les yeux surtout devant Rémus, il déteste ça plus que tout au monde.

-Oui, il m'en a déjà fait la demande, sourit Draco à travers ses larmes traîtresses.

-Je ne peux pas vraiment t'aider, mais voilà ce que je peux te dire : Rémus, ne fait jamais de promesse dans le vide, de plus, il rêve depuis toujours de trouver enfin son compagnon alors crois le quand il te dit qu'il seras toujours là pour t'aider, seulement si tu ne lui fais pas peur de tes appréhensions ou de tes peurs il ne pourra jamais te venir en aide et se sentira même trahis je pense, si il venait à apprendre que tu ai demandé conseils à autrui et pas directement à lui, qui étant ton compagnon est quand même la personne la plus légitime à entendre tout cela.

Draco ne répondit, méditant ces paroles, quand il sentit quelque chose changer ne lui, certes il n'était toujours pas en accord avec ces deux instincts mais d'après ce qu'il avait pu voir même son père connaissait des difficultés avec ses différente entités, même avec l'acceptation du compagnon ! A défaut de cela, le Prince de Serpentard se sentit prêt à aller voir Rémus et lui faire part de ses craintes certains que celui ci pourra les aider à avancer enfin. Remerciant le Survivant d'un grand sourire, Draco sortit de la bibliothèque et se dirigea vers la chambre de Rémus ou il était sur de le trouver à cette heure de la soirée. Seulement ce qu'il n'avait pas pu prévoir c'est de trouver effectivement Rémus dans sa chambre mais avec un boxer pour seul vêtement, car n'ayant pas reçu de réponse quand Draco avait frappé à la porte il s'était permit de rentrer tomba nez à nez avec le loup garou qui sortait tout juste de sous sa douche. Les deux âmes soeurs se regardèrent pendant quelques minutes les yeux dans les yeux, Rémus fut le premier à réagir, ravi de trouver son compagnon dans ses appartements, seul.

-Que puis je faire pour toi, Draco ? Demanda t'il avec un sourire sincère aux lèvres.

Après quelque balbutiements, Draco réussit enfin à dire ce qu'il souhaitait.

-Je souhaiterai parler de nous... enfin de notre futur, si tu es d'accord ?

-Pour notre futur, ou pour en discuter ? Demanda joyeusement Rémus, ravit par la proposition.

Draco rougit et ne put répondre, alors Rémus l'invita de la main à s'installer sur une des chaises faisant face à la table se trouvant à sa droite, pendant qu'il allait chercher une bouteille de d'eau ainsi que deux verres à la cuisine. Draco profita de ces quelques instants seul pour étudier la chambre de son compagnon. Contrairement à ce qu'il aurai pu croire elle n'était pas à l'effigie de Gryffondor, juste dans les tons chauds, juste assez pour donner envie d'aller se blottir sous les couettes, du moins d'après lui. Rémus l'interrompit en plein examen, et Draco rougit à nouveau.

-Ne sois pas gênée, je ne m'embarrasse pas quand il s'agit de t'observer.

Draco exulta de joie, son compagnon le regardait ! Harry avait peut être raison finalement, ils s'en sortirait peut être si il parlai avec franchise à Rémus.

-Voila, commença Draco. Je suis plus qu'heureux de ce que tu m'as demandé la nuit ou tu m'as accepté, seulement je me suis rendu compte d'un léger problème que j'avais avec moi même, déclara t'il timidement.

-Je t'écoute, dit simplement Rémus.

-Voila, je sais que tu es un loup garou, et ce n'est pas un secret que de savoir que les loups garous sont sacrément dominateur, et une partie de moi, ma partie qui referme mon Veela est d'accord avec cet aspect de notre relation. Mais je ne peux faire taire ma partie humaine qui me dit de ne pas accepter cela, qui est effrayé à l'idée de se soumettre et de faire totalement confiance à quelqu'un, parce... ce n'est pas quelque chose que l'on m'a apprise, au contraire on m'a même appris à ne jamais céder à ce genre de chose, à toujours dominer quelque soit les circonstances. Mais voilà je suis un Veela. Un Veela qui a reconnu son compagnon, un compagnon qui l'a accepter, mais je n'arrive pas à me laisser envie malgré mon envie. Parce que je te jure que j'ai envie de t'avoir à mes côtés, j'en rêve depuis ce soir ou j'ai ressentit ton odeur agir sur moi comme aucune autre odeur ne l'avais jamais fait, mais je n'arrive pas à ma laisser aller, et ça me rend malade. Ne te fâche pas mais je suis allé voir Harry avant de venir vers toi parce que je ne voulais pas que tu penses que ton compagnon était quelqu'un de faible, mais Harry m'a avoué que c'était à toi que je devais confier tous mes doutes et mes peurs, que tu serais quoi faire, alors me voilà devant toi.

A la fin de son explication, Draco sentit les larmes couler et il tremblait de peur, étrangement le fait de se confier à Rémus l'avait allégé d'un poids. Rémus le regardait avec des yeux émerveillés. Ce dernier était rempli de joie, après une semaine à sentir son ange blond hésitait enfin celui ci s'était confié à lui, c'était sa seule exigence fut que ce soit lui qui viennent à lui et non l'inverse, il avait beau être une créature dominante comme l'avait si bien dit Draco, il n'était pas contre un peu de partage. Rémus se leva de sa chaise, faisant sursauter le Serpentard qui craint que celui ci ne lui demande de s'en aller.

-Chut, ne t'inquiète pas mon ange, je ne te laisserai plus jamais partir, sauf si tu souhaites partir alors pars tout de suite. Si tu restes je promets de mettre toute ma vie à faire de la tienne un vraie conte de fée, dit Rémus en lui tendant la main.

Draco n'hésita pas un seul moment, il avait attendu ce moment depuis trop longtemps, il saisit la main sans aucune hésitation, allant même jusqu'à enlacer leurs doigts.

-Viens, je voudrais te montrer quelque chose, dit Draco en les menant vers le lit de Rémus.

Néanmoins Draco ne put retenir un frisson d'appréhension en pensant à ce que Rémus pouvait penser quand à la proposition qu'il lui avait faite.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne te ferai pas mien aujourd'hui, mon ange, nous devons faire connaissance une bonne fois pour toute avant. Ne penses surtout pas que je veuille un compagnon bien obéissant au contraire je veux que tu restes le même, lui murmura Rémus quand il saisit le trouble du jeune homme.

-Mais, parfois, c'est incontrôlable, c'est comme si j'en ressent le besoins, murmura à son tour Draco. C'est comme si c'était au delà de mon contrôle...

-Cela arrive très souvent quand je suis près de toi n'est ce pas ?

-Oui, répondit Draco regardant dans les yeux d'or en fusion, en quête de réponses.

-Je pense que c'est tout simplement ton instinct, mon ange, tu n'as pas à avoir peur de lui, ni à a voir le besoin de ressentir de le réfréner quand tu es avec moi, je ne ferai jamais de toi mon pantin asservi, je t'en fais la promesse.

Rémus prit l'initiative de les installer confortablement sur le lit, lui derrière le dos du blond, les bras enserrant avec possessivité sa taille, Draco se laissa aller à cette étreinte avec un soupir d'aise, qui ravit au plus haut point Rémus.

-Qu'est ce que tu ressent toi, quand je suis près de toi ? Questionna Draco.

-Quand tu es avec d'autres personnes, je ressent le besoin impérieux de te retirer à leurs regards, de t'amener dans cette même chambre et de te garder dans mes bras te marquer de mon odeur pour qu'il sache que tu es mien. Quand tu es seul, je ressent le besoin de te prendre dans mes bras, de te sentir, et de t'aimer, avoua Rémus en plongeant son nez dans le cou du blond, gémissant faiblement de plaisir afin de ne pas effrayer le plus jeune. Tu sens tellement bon, murmura t'il.

Draco réfléchissait à une solution pour les faire avancer depuis quelque jours, une solution qui pourrait ravir le besoin de dominance de Rémus et le besoin d'appartenir à son compagnon de Draco, et il se sentait près à le faire se soir, bien que la décision final ne revienne à Rémus. Draco prit son courage à deux mains et se défit de l'étreinte protectrice de son âme soeur juste assez pour pouvoir se retourner et le regarder dans les yeux.

-Je voudrais que tu fasse quelque chose, pour nous deux, demanda t'il, laissant les mots venir comme ils voulaient.

-Tout ce que tu veux, ange, dit Rémus, subjugué par les yeux gris qui lui faisaient face.

-Je veux que tu appose ta marque sur moi, que tu me marque de ton odeur à jamais pour qu'il sache que je suis à toi et rien à toi.

Rémus fut bouche bée face à la demande de son serpent, lui qui ne demandait que cela, mais n'en parlait pas à Draco de peur de l'effrayer un peu plus, voilà que ce dernier lui proposai lui même de le mordre. Le loup garou en lui exultait, néanmoins il voulut être sur des motivations de son compagnon.

-Tu es sur de toi Draco ? Tu ne pourra pas la cacher à quiconque et surtout pas à moi.

-Je sais et je l'accepte.

Rémus l'embrassa, scellant ainsi le début de leur vie commune, tout en approfondissant tranquillement le baiser, apprivoisant doucement la langue de son ange qui se laissa faire avec plaisir, Rémus enleva doucement le tee-shirt du blond, rompant quelque instant le baiser, qu'ils reprirent très vite perdu dans les sensations ressentit, puis Rémus prit les mains de Draco dans une de ses mains, avant de les immobiliser au dessus de la tête du blond. Draco ne paniqua pas, il était même étrangement détendu, quand il sentit Rémus faire descendre ses baisers dans son cou, il dégagea instinctivement son cou pour laisser plus de place à son loup garou. Un grognement rauque, animale lui répondit, le remerciant, puis Rémus perdit le contrôle de son loup qui commença par suçoter fortement la peau à la jonction du cou et de la clavicule du blond, laissant un magnifique suçon, malgré la brutalité des geste Draco ne put empêcher un gémissement passer ses lèvres, son compagnon s'occupait de lui et il adorait ça. Rémus releva brièvement ses yeux, qui n'avait plus rien avoir avec des yeux humains, seul le désir, la possessivité mais aussi l'amour résidait dans ce regard sauvage. Draco hocha légèrement la tête, alors Rémus le mordit, le marquant ainsi comme sien aux yeux de tous, le marquant à jamais de son odeur. Le plaisir pour les deux partenaires était intenses, chacun ayant l'impression d'être enfin à sa place, cette sensation était grisante, plus jamais il ne laisserai l'autre partir. Ils s'appartenaient, ils ne faisaient plus qu'un désormais. Rémus lécha le sang qui coulait légèrement de la morsure, mais ne fit rien pour la faire cicatriser, afin que celle ci reste éternel, car il s'agissait bien là d'une marque d'appartenance. Quand le loup garou laissa l'humain reprendre le contrôle du corps ce dernier tomba sur un spectacle merveilleux. Draco était vraiment magnifique dans son plaisir, à tel point que ses ailes étaient sortis, sans qu'il ne le sente, et leur beauté subjugué Rémus, qui ne put s'empêcher de les humer, il gémit quand il sentit que son odeur s'était déjà mélangé à celle de Draco, créant ainsi un mélange des plus sensuels.

-Tu es magnifique mon ange, et tu es à moi, déclara Rémus quand Draco reprit pied dans la réalité.

-Depuis toujours et à jamais, déclara solennellement Draco.

Ils s'embrassaient encore quand un léger pop ! Retentit dans la chambre, Draco et Rémus regardèrent vers la porte ou se trouvait Dobby.

-Dobby prit messieurs Rémus et Draco de l'excuser de faire irruption ainsi, mais maître Harry m'a demandé de vous apporter à manger, ce que Dobby a fait messieurs, déclara t'il avant de s'éclipser aussi vite qu'il n'était arrivé dans un nouveau pop !

Draco et Rémus se regardèrent et se sourirent en pensant mentalement à remercier Harry des qu'il le verrai, pour le moment Rémus se dépêcha d'aller chercher les victuailles et de retourner dans les bras et les ailes de son âme soeur, ils avaient tellement à se dire avant de repartir pour Poudlard.

* * *

Les nouveaux chapitres de mes autres histoire arriveront très prochainement, mais je ne sais pas encore laquelle en premier.


	20. Rentrée et surprises

Coucou tout le monde, je suis enfin de retour avec la suite des aventures de Harry et Lucius !

Je m'excuse pour cette longue absence, j'ai eu du mal à m'adapter avec le rythme des cours et l'autonomie que l'on a du jour au lendemain.

En plus je dois avouer que j'avais légèrement perdu l'inspiration pour cette histoire, alors j'ai préférer attendre qu'elle reviennes pour vous servir un chapitre qui, j'espère vous plaira.

A vous de lire !

* * *

Le moment de retourner au château pour une nouvelle année d'étude était venu pour le Trio d'or, qui se trouvait actuellement dans le Poudlard Express en compagnie de Luna, Ginny et Neville. L'ambiance dans le compartiment était plutôt détendu. Ron tenant la main d'une Hermione rougissante, discuter avec Neville des derniers résultats de Quiditch. Les filles quand à elles essayaient de deviner qui pouvait être leur nouveau professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal ainsi que l'identité du mystérieux nouveau professeur de Duel, Hermione s'amusant des hypothèses des deux autres. La tête appuyée contre la vitre, Harry n'arrivait pas à rejoindre cet esprit de fête. Il n'arrivait pas à se départir de sa tristesse qui s'était abattu sur lui après le départ de son Veepyr la veille au soir. Lucius devait repartir plus tôt, pour mettre au point les derniers détails avec le professeur Dumbledore au château. Harry se souvenait de la discussion qu'il avait eu avec son âme soeur avant son départ. Il n'avait pas pu empêcher ses larmes de couler malgré la promesse qu'il s'était faite.

Harry se souvenait encore des moindres détails de la scène, Lucius l'avait rejoint peu après le dîner, Harry s'apprêtait à se mettre au lit quand il avait senti Lucius pénétrait à son tour dans la chambre. Mais quand le brun vit que son âme soeur était encore habillé, il pressentit quelque chose de mauvais, la mine défaite du blond lui confirma ses soupçons.

- Quelque chose ne va pas Lucius ? Demanda anxieusement Harry.

- En effet, mon ange, il y a quelque chose qui ne vas pas. J'aurais du te parler avant, mais j'ai voulu égoïstement, profiter pleinement de ces derniers jours avec toi. Mais maintenant je ne peux repousser plus longtemps ce moment, et cela ne le rends que plus douloureux.

Harry était trop confus pour qu'il puisse exprimer ne serait ce qu'une seule des émotions qu'il ressentait à ce moment précis. Il se contenta donc de regarder le blond dans les yeux.

- Je dois partir Harry, dés maintenant. Je dois allez au château pour y voir des derniers détails.

Harry était abasourdi face à cette nouvelle, il espérait que la présence de son compagnon à ses côtés permettrai de calmer l'angoisse qu'il sentait monter à lui à l'approche de la rentrée, mais le fait qu'il devrai y faire face seul lui faisait peur. Mais Harry eut un sursaut de fierté quand il vit à quel point il était devenu dépendant de la présence du blond, et se promit de réussir à passer ses quelques heures sans lui de façon normal, il avait bien réussi à le faire avant.

- Oh, d'accord, j'imagine que nous nous reverrons demain soir dans ce cas, répondit Harry avec un sourire.

- Oui, évidemment, mon ange, répondit Lucius qui ne put empêcher une vague de tristesse face aux manque de réaction de Harry.

Harry se contenta de hocher de la tête et se dirigea vers le bureau, pour pouvoir y boire un verre d'eau, espérant ainsi donner bonne impression à son Vampire.

- Bien, alors à demain Harry, murmura douloureusement Lucius avant de se retirer de la chambre.

Il se dirigea vers une pièce vide et y apposa un sortilège de silence, afin de pouvoir laisser sa peine et sa tristesse s'exprimer. Des larmes ne tardèrent pas à faire leurs apparitions sur les joues pâles du blond. Il s'était trompé, Harry ne tenait pas à lui, il n'était pas certain qu'il ait ressenti ne serait ce qu'une once de tristesse face à l'annonce de son départ imminent. L'aristocrate ne s'attendait pas à ce que le brun pleure, ou même le supplie de rester auprès de lui, mais qu'au moins il le laisse profiter de ses bras une dernière fois, mais ce plaisir ne lui avait pas été accordé, parce que son compagnon ne tenait pas à lui, il acceptait de ses tenir à ses côtés sans s'investir. Soit, Lucius respecterai cette décision, même s'il savait d'avance qu'il en souffrirai. Autant il avait pu brider ses instincts pour pouvoir aller aider Harry à se réconcilier avec lui même au début de leur relation, mais la il savait qu'il ne pourrait rien faire : un calice savait quand son Vampire n'était pas heureux, pareil pour le compagnon du Veela. Harry ne pouvait donc ignorer la colère et la tristesse de son compagnon. Lucius vit donc cette situation comme un défi : si Harry ne venait pas , alors il serait à quoi s'en tenir.

Depuis le départ du Lord Malefoy, Harry n'avait pas bougé de place, faisant toujours face à la fenêtre, il sentit un mélange de tristesse et de colère s'emparer de lui, son Veepyr ne l'avait même pas touché pour lui dire au revoir. Et il s'en trouvait plus affecté qu'il ne l'aurait pensé, il était en colère contre Lucius, il était son âme soeur, c'était son devoir de faire en sorte que Harry était bien et qu'il ne lui manquait rien, et il n'étais pas la. Le petit brun ne put s'empêcher de serrer les poings et s'apprêtait à sortir de la chambre quand Rémus y entra.

- Désolé Harry, je ne voulais pas te déranger. Je cherche Lucius, tu ne sais pas où je pourrais le trouver ?

- Il est partit, répondit Harry d'une voix enrouée. Il m'a dit qu'il devait régler des derniers détails à Poudlard et qu'il devait partir dès maintenant.

- Bizarre, je suis sur de ne pas l'avoir vu sortir pourtant, déclara Lupin en fronçant les sourcils.

Harry se figea à cette révélation, son compagnon était toujours présent dans la maison, un besoin irrépréhensible de le rejoindre, le guida alors jusqu'à deux chambres plus loin. Quand Harry apposa sa main sur la poignée de la porte, il sentit le sort qui était en place ne l'empêcherait pas d'entrer, la magie ayant identifié la seule aide possible pour son maître. La pièce était sombre, la seule lumière provenant de la lune, mais Harry sut ou Lucius se trouvait quand il croisa son regard perçant qui brillait dans le noir.

- Tu vas finir par devenir invisible à force de rester dans le noir, plaisanta Harry, un sourire crispé aux lèvres.

- Que veux tu ? Demanda Lucius d'une voix qui ne reflétait aucune émotion.

Harry ne supportait plus le peu de distance qu'il y avait entre eux deux, alors vif comme l'éclair, il se dépêcha de venir s'accroupir devant Lucius, qui détourna le regard face à celui du brun. Blessé, Harry enfouit sa tête entre les genoux de son dominant.

- Tu me punis parce que j'ai encore fait une bêtise, n'est ce pas Lucius ? Je suis désolé, je te jure que je ne l'ai pas fait exprès.

La voix de Harry se brisa légèrement sur la fin de sa phrase et le blond sentit la respiration de son petit s'accélérer. Quand il vit Harry, la tête simplement enfouit entre ses genoux, il ne put retenir un sourire. Son compagnon était revenu vers lui, il lui prouvait qu'il tenant à lui. Lucius pensa que cela méritait une récompense, alors sans un mot il releva la tête de Harry, qui le regarda surpris, puis après avoir allongé ses jambes, Lucius fit couché Harry sur le côté, sa tête reposant sur ses cuisses. Harry se laissa faire, plus que heureux des attentions de son Veepyr, le brun ne pu empêcher un ronronnement monté dans sa gorge quand Lucius retraça d'un doigt aérien les contours fins et légèrement efféminés de son ange. Rouvrant les yeux, Harry plongea dans le regard du blond.

- On a vraiment un problème de communication, nous deux, sourit t-il.

- De toute évidence, répondit Lucius dans un murmure.

- Faut qu'on y travail, parce que ça ma fait mal à chaque fois. De plus en plus mal.

- Pourquoi n'as tu pas réagi quand je t'ai dit que je partais ?

- Je voulais te paraître fort, pour que tu penses que j'étais digne de ton choix de passer ton éternité à mes côtés.

Lucius saisit doucement le menton de Harry qui avait détourné le regard.

- Au risque de te déplaire, mon ange, je ne t'ai pas choisi. La magie est la seule coupable.

- Je ne suis pas sur de te comprendre.

- Je ne t'ai pas choisi comme mon calice, tu es né calice. Depuis ta naissance, nous sommes liés. Un Vampire ou un Veela peut attendre des années avant de trouver son compagnon. Mais je dois bien avouer que je ne suis pas mécontent du choix de la magie en ce qui nous concernes.

- La fougue du lion avec la ruse du serpent, on va faire des étincelles, mon amour, dit Harry en se relevant.

Lucius avait remarqué que Harry ne lui donnait des noms affectueux que lorsque ses instincts étaient en bataille, or la Harry était en paix avec lui même, ce qui expliqua le sourire tendre qui prit place sur les lèvres du blond juste avant que celles ci ne fut ravi pas les lèvres du brun, pour leurs plus grands plaisir à tous deux.

- Je dois vraiment y aller mon ange, dit à regret Lucius.

- Je sais, répondit simplement Harry en se remettant debout.

Il se dirigea vers la porte, puis avant de sortir, il se retourna vers son compagnon.

- Lucius, je crois que je t'aime...

Ce fut Hermione qui fit reprendre pied à Harry dans la réalité, il était plus que temps de se changer.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Harry, dit Hermione, en voyant son visage triste. Il sera de retour plus vite que tu ne le crois.

Harry bien que sensible à l'effort de son amie pour essayer de lui remonter le morale, ne put que lui offrir un pâle sourire. Le trajet en calèche jusqu'au château se fit en silence, chacun appréciant la découverte des contours bien familiers de leur deuxième maison. La Grande Salle avait revêtu une allure festive pour l'occasion, mais Harry, Hermione, Ron et Ginny furent bien plus choqués quand ils virent que Lucius était tout simplement assis à la table des professeurs, sans aucun artifice pour cacher son identité à quiconque. Le blond dévorait Harry des yeux, mais quand celui ci voulut faire un signe, Hermione l'obligea à s'asseoir en lui tirant violemment le bras.

- Non, Harry, je suis désolé, mais tu ne peux pas te montrer proche de Lucius maintenant.

- Mais pourquoi ? Demanda le Survivant au bord des larmes.

- Parce qu'il a décidé de s'affichait tel qu'il est, c'est à dire un traître aux yeux des Mangemorts, or, tous les enfants des Mangemorts sont dans cette salle, cela te mettrai encore plus en danger.

- Mais pourquoi Lucius ne m'en a pas parlé ? Il m'avait dit qu'il cacherai son identité.

- Tu n'aurais jamais accepté qu'il prenne ce danger, déclara à la surprise générale Ron. Tu essayes toujours de faire en sorte que les personnes autour de toi soient sauf, et c'est très honorable de ta part. Sauf que apparemment Lucius a décidé de ne pas t'infliger ce fardeau cette fois ci.

- C'est un Vampire est donc une tête brûlée par définition, déclara avec un sourire Harry sachant pertinemment que ledit Vampire l'entendait aussi clairement que s'il était assis à côté de lui.

Et Harry avait raison, Lucius n'avait pas lâché son compagnon des yeux depuis que celui ci avait fait son apparition dans la salle. Bien que séparé de lui depuis une journée seulement, l'odeur de son compagnon le frappa de plein fouet, comme si c'était la première fois, envoyant une chaude vague de luxure au creux de ses reins, mais Severus se chargea de le faire très vite revenir à la réalité.

- Lucius arrêtes de regarder Harry comme ça les gens vont commencer à se poser des questions.

- Depuis quand tu l'appelles Harry ? Demanda Lucius, essayant de masquer son embarras de s'être fait prendre comme un débutant.

- Depuis que le gamin a décidé de prendre ses quartiers dans mon laboratoire chaque ois que tu partais en mission cet été, répondit Snape, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

Lucius était content de savoir enfin pourquoi son lionceau avait l'air calme à chacun de ses retours de mission, après plusieurs heures de séparation, il n'y avait tout simplement pas pensé. Il ria doucement quand il entendit la réflexion de Harry à propos de son côté borné. Tout ce petit monde écouta d'une oreille distraite la Cérémonie de Répartition, jusqu'à ce que le professeur Dumbledore, se lève pour faire son discours de bienvenue, les faisant revenir à la réalité.

- Bienvenue aux nouveaux ainsi qu'aux anciens étudiants pour cette nouvelle année. Avant de nous repaître du magnifique dîner qui nous a été préparé je me dois de vous faire les habituelles mises en garde: La Forêt Interdite est comme son nom l'indique interdite, et j'ai bonne espoir que certains de nos étudiants le comprennent enfin, déclara Dumbledore avec un sourire.

Un rire léger se fit entendre dans la Salle, chacun sachant qui étaient les étudiants en question, Harry se contenta de sourire tandis que Ron et Hermione concourraient pour qui sera le plus rouge.

- L'utilisation des baguettes en dehors des cours, pour tout autre activité que la réalisation d'exercices exigés pas vos professeurs est également interdite.

Dumbledore s'arrêta un moment, regardant la salle, comme s'il cherchait à savoir si les élèves avaient bien compris ses paroles avant de poursuivre son discours.

- Il est temps pour moi de vous présentez vos nouveaux professeurs. Bien que la plupart d'entres vous les ont déjà reconnu, au poste de professeur de Défenses contre les Forces du Mal, monsieur Lucius Malefoy. Pour ceux qui trouvent cela comique que ce soit Monsieur Malefoy qui occupe ce poste, vous découvrirez bientôt les motivations de ce choix. Enfin, le professeur qui se chargera de vous enseigner l'art du Duel se nomme Sirius Black.

Des applaudissements polis s'étaient fait entendre à l'évocation du poste de Lucius, mais ce fut une déferlante de joie, surtout à la table des Rouges et Or pour Sirius.

- Et maintenant, continua le directeur, une fois le calme revenu. Il est temps de passer au meilleurs moments de cette soirée. Bon appétit à tous, conclut Albus en claquant des mains, ce qui eu pour effet de faire apparaître des plats plus alléchants les uns que les autres.

Ayant retrouvé sa joie de vivre, Harry se jeta presque aussi voracement que Ron sur les ailes de poulets et le plat de frites, ce qui fit éclater de rire Hermione et Ginny, qui entraîna un rougissement chez le Survivant quand il se rendit compte qu'il était la cause de l'hilarité des filles.

- Vous ne savez pas ce que c'est de manger pour deux, le défendit de façon très inattendu Ron.

- Parce que toi tu sais, mon cher ? Le taquina Hermione.

- Mais bien évidement, ma chérie, je dois d'abord satisfaire mon estomac avant de pouvoir prétendre manger pour moi, déclara très sérieusement le rouquin, une aile de poulet à la main.

Tout le monde à proximité du groupe éclata de rire à l'entente du discours de Ron.

A la fin du festin, alors que tout le monde rejoignait son dortoir, Harry se fit priait par le professeur Snape de bien vouloir le suivre dans le sens opposé. Étrangement, Harry eut un mauvais pressentiment.

- C'est l'aile du château, ou loge les professeurs qui ne rentrent pas chez eux le soir, explique Severus face aux regards perdus du brun.

Cette simple phrase fit comprendre à Harry le pourquoi de sa présence et il vit rouge instantanément, néanmoins il ne dit rien, Severus n'étant en rien concerné par ses histoires de couples. Les deux hommes s'arrêtèrent devant un tableau représentant un Vampire mordant un humain, son calice pensant Harry en voyant le plaisir que l'humain semblait prendre à la morsure.

- Le mot de passe est Calice. Bonne nuit monsieur Potter.

- Bonne nuit professeur, répondit Harry avant de pénétrait dans sa nouvelle demeure.

Lucius s'y trouvait déjà, ainsi que toutes les affaires de Harry. La demeure était chaleureuse et accueillante, peinte dans des couleurs chaudes. Le Vampire était assis dans un fauteuil devant le feu qui grondait doucement dans la cheminée. Lucius se leva quand son amour entra dans leur désormais chez eux.

- Bonsoir mon amour. Tu vas bien ? Tu as assez mangé ?

- J'allais très bien, jusqu'à ce que j'apprenne que mon homme à encore cru bon de prendre des décisions pour nous deux sans me tenir au courant.

Voyant pointait une dispute qui viendrai contrarier ses plans pour la soirée, Lucius tenta une pointe d'humour, pour détendre l'atmosphère.

- Alors comme ça je suis ton homme, bébé ?

- Ne change pas de conversation, Lucius. Pourquoi tu as cru bon de ne pas m'avertir que je vivrai avec toi ? Tu as cru que j'allai te dire non ?

Et Lucius baissa la tête car s'était précisément ce dont il avait peur, essuyait un refus de la part de son petit brun.

- Je suis désolé Harry, je ne voulais pas te donner l'impression que je voulais contrôler ta vie, ça m'a semblé logique, que nous vivions ensemble.

- Je n'ai jamais dit que ça ne me semblait pas logique Lucius, au contraire. Je te dis juste que j'aurais grandement apprécié être mis au courant et ne pas l'apprendre par Severus.

Lucius voulut prendre son petit ange dans ses bras pour se faire pardonner, mais Harry leva les mains devant lui, signifiant son refus.

- Non, Lucius, pas ce soir. Je suis prêt à faire des concessions pour nous deux, à te faire confiance aveuglement, à m'abandonner à toi. Mais il faut aussi que tu te remettes en question, ou plutôt que tu remettes tes méthodes en question. Quand ce sera fait, alors on discutera. Pour le moment je vais me coucher. Bonne nuit Lucius.

Harry vint néanmoins déposer un léger baiser sur les lèvres du blond figé par ses paroles, avant de disparaître derrière la porte de leur chambre.

* * *

Voila j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus

N'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite reviews pour vous faire part de vos impressions ou de vos attentes.

HS : Est ce que quelqu'un serai par hasard en licence LEA ? Si, oui est ce qu'elle pourrait m'envoyer un petit message pour me dire qu'elles sont les compétences qu'il faut, les cours, les débouchées...

Merci d'avance et à bientôt !


	21. Hey tout le monde !

Hey tout le monde, ceci n'est malheureusement pas un nouveau chpitre mais juste un petit mot pour vous dire que je n'ai absolument pas abandonné l fic', au contraire, le chapitre est même bien entamé , mais en ce moment je suis plutôt fatigué avec le boulot et je dois avouer je suis complètement obnubilé par un autre pairing à savoir Steve/Danny de Hawaii 5,0.

Je continue d'écrire mon chapitre mais il ne me satisfait pas encore assez pour que je vous le publie

Donc je vous dis à bientôt en espérant que vous sera là à mon grand retour !


	22. Interlude

Et oui, il est enfin là, le nouveau chapitre, j'espère que je n'aurai pas perdu trop de monde en cours de route. Je suis sincèrement désolé pour ce manque de publication, l'histoire était toujours dans un coin de ma tête et j'écrivais à chaque idée que je pouvais avoir, mais ma vie à était plusieurs chamboulées en quelques mois ce qui a fait que je n'avais pas souvent le courage de m'installer devant mon ordinateur et de taper je m'en excuse sincèrement. En tout cas, je tenais à vous dire que cette histoire n'est pas prête de se terminer n'y même d'être mis en pause, c'est ma première histoire et celle ou j'y mets le plus de "détails personnels" donc on peut dire qu'elle reflète "ma vie" est comme en ce moment elle n'est pas tip-top, j'écris. Donc sans m'avancer, il se pourrai que le chapitre suivant soit très vite taper.

Sur ces entre fait, je vous souhaites une bonne lecture de ce petit interlude mais qui est néanmoins essentiels pour la suite de leurs aventures !

* * *

**Interludes**

Un verre de whisky encore intact à la main, Lucius était assis devant la cheminée, ses pensées tournaient vers ce que lui avait dit Harry avant de disparaître dans leurs chambres. Le brun ne lui en voulait pas parce qu'il devait vivre ensemble,non, il lui en voulait parce qu'il ne l'avait pas prévenu personnellement. Parfois, Lucius avait du mal à suivre les états d'âmes de son âme sœur, cela était du à l'instabilité du lien. Si le Veepyr n'avait pas autant foi en son compagnon, il aurait pu croire que celui ci était enceint ! Un changement dans le lien se fit sentir à ce moment là, celui ci s'allégea indiquant le profond sommeil dans lequel venait de sombrer Harry. Lucius, pour la première fois de s a vie, pensa lâchement qu'il pouvait alors aller se coucher sans risquer quoique ce soit. Il observa tout de même le spectacle de son compagnon, endormi, allongé sur le ventre, un bras replié sous l'oreiller. Le brun était un hymne à la douceur et à la sensualité, mais Lucius ne put réprimer la vague de tristesse qui l'envahit quand il réalisa que cet ange, qui était né pour vivre à ses côtés, cet ange lui échappait car il n'était même pas fichu de prendre correctement soin de lui, tout ça à cause de sa foutu fierté. Malgré leurs récentes disputes, le blond suivit l'unique règle que le couple avait instaurés dans leur chambre durant les vacances : pas de vêtements dans leur lit. A la différence que cette fois ci Lucius ne se tourna pas vers Harry pour permettre au brun de se blottir dans ses bras comme il aimait le faire. Allongé sur le dos, les bras ramenaient sous la tête, Lucius se sentait éloigné de son homme par un gouffre insurmontable alors que celui ci se trouvait à peine à quelques centimètres de lui. Il aurait aimé sentir Harry glisser ses pieds gelés sur sa jambe, bien que cela ne lui permettait pas de se réchauffer. Sentir sa fine main chercher le battement régulier de son cœur, et le soupir de satisfaction quand Harry se sent enfin à sa place. Tout cela parce qu'il n'avait pas su écouter son brun préféré qui ne demandait pas tant que cela au final, juste une place à part entière dans la relation et pas juste être celui qui nourris et qui reçois la protection du Vampire. Lucius se tourna vers Harry qui arborai un pli entre ses yeux même dans son sommeil, cela confirma que le brun était la proie d'une grande contrariété même dans son sommeil, ce qui fit culpabilisai encore Lucius qui se rapprocha un peu plus sans pour autant risquer de gêner son sommeil.

Je te promets sur mon honneur, que je vais changer Harry, je serai le compagnon le plus parfait que tu ai rêvé. Demain, un nouveau jour commence, mon Amour, et ce sera le nôtre, je te le promet mon Ange, déclara solennellement Lucius avant de déposer un baiser léger sur le nez, ce qui provoqua un froncement de sourcils, plus qu'attendrissant chez Harry.

Puis Lucius s'obligea à être sage et de contenta de poser sa main sur celle de Harry qui reposait à côté de l'oreiller, et plongea dans les bras de Morphée malgré l'heure peu tardive et la faim qui commençait à le tirailler.

Mais il fut réveiller par une excitation dont il ne connaissait pas l'origine. Il sentait le fourmillement dans ses membres qui qui était devenu étrangement familiers depuis qu'il vivait auprès de son ange brun, et ses canines étaient sortis. Ils s'apprêtait à se rendormir oubliant son excitation quand il sentit une nouvelle décharge électrique dont il put saisir le point d'origine cette fois ci : son poignet gauche, celui le plus près de la tête de Harry, le blond tourna donc sa tête dans cette direction, et ne put retenir un gémissement de plaisir : Harry était purement et simplement entrain de lui mordre le poignet tout en bougeant lascivement les hanches contre le matelas. A coup sur le brun faisait un rêve plus qu'intéressant. Mais de la à s'attaquer directement à son poignet, comme si le Calice voulait le sang de son Vampire, cela n'arrivait que quand le Calice ne sentait plus son protecteur près de lui.

- Harry bébé, qu'est ce qui se passe ? Parles moi, je suis là mon Ange, l'encouragea Lucius en essayant d'oublier le plaisir que provoquer chez lui l'ardeur de Harry à vouloir le mordre.

Mais entre deux tentatives de morsures, Harry réussit à dire

- Pars pas. Suis la moi. Restes avec moi.

Lucius ne comprenait pas de quoi parlé Harry, il essaya donc de le prendre dans ses bras afin de pouvoir le calmer. Malheureusement, à la seconde ou le blond voulut enlever son poignet de a prise du plus jeune, celui-ci la raffermi en plantant encore plus fortement ses dents dans la chair, faisant inévitablement saigner la morsure, Lucius fut cloué au lit par une vague de plaisir

« Ok, alors là c'est vraiment pas normal. » pensa t-il quand il vit Harry léchait avidement les quelques gouttes de sang, que la morsure avaient occasionnés, avant de remordre encore plus fortement.

- Harry, réveilles toi. Harry ! Dit plus fort Lucius, qui commençait vraiment à s'inquiéter. Réveilles toi, dis moi ce qui ne vas pas, s'il te plaît, Harry !

Vers la fin de sa phrase, Lucius avait véritablement bousculé Harry, ce qui eu pour effet de lui faire ouvrir les yeux mais ne calma en rien sa frénésie de vouloir boire le sang de son compagnon, à croire que c'était lui le Vampire !

- Bon, maintenant ça suffit, cria Lucius, en maîtrisant Harry par les poignets.

Le jeune homme se réveilla en sursaut de sa transe.

- Lucius tu es là... tu n'es pas parti bégaya Harry, complètement perdu.

- Bien sur que non. Pourquoi serai je parti ? Demanda Lucius, inquiet.

- Si, tu étais parti, répliqua vivement Harry. Avec un autre homme. Et tu disais que tu en avais marre de moi, que je n'étais pas un assez bon calice et compagnon pour toi. Que tu voulais plus perdre ton temps avec un gamin, que tu voulais un homme, un vrai. Et tu partais en rigolant alors que moi je te suppliai de rester avec moi.

Trop choqué pour pouvoir parler, Lucius enferma fermement son compagnon en larmes dans une étreinte chaude et réconfortante.

- Lucius, je t'en supplie, pitié, ne me quittes pas. Jamais. Je te promets que je ferais des efforts pou être le meilleur compagnon que tu puisses rêver d'avoir, mais je t'en supplie ne me laisses jamais. Je t'aima trop pour vivre sans toi.

- Chut, calmes toi, Harry. Je ne sais pas de quoi notre avenir sera fait, mais je sais que jamais je ne pourrais te quitter. Jamais, répéta avec fore Lucius, en obligeant Harry à le regarder dans les yeux.

Bien que l'amour qui les liaient était fort et beau, les deux hommes avaient conscience que leur avenir ne serai pas rose. Ils ne pouvaient changer les mentalités basaient sur les apparences. Aux yeux de tous, Harry resterai toujours le Survivant, le garçon pur qui les éclairaient dans cette guerre. Quand à Lucius, son statut de Mangemort lui collera pour toujours à la peau, peu importe l 'énergie qu'il dépenserai pour sa rédemption. Quoique réflexion faite sa rédemption se trouver dans ses bras pensa Lucius. Sa vie s'était éclairée le jour ou le brun y était entrer. Et cela jamais Lucius ne laissera quiconque le lui prendre.

Harry regarda de façon discrète, du moins le pensa t-il, l'heure qu'il était.

- Tu peux te rendormir si tu veux mon Ange, je te réveillerai pour le petit déjeuner, lui assura Lucius en dégageant une mèche brune de son visage.

Harry hocha la tête, mais au lieu de se réinstaller sur l'oreiller, il s'approcha des lèvres du blond pour venir y quémander une baiser rempli de douceur. Mais Lucius, fidèle à sa nature, s'inquiéta de voir Harry fronçait les sourcils à la fin de leurs baiser.

- Tu as bu mon sang pendant que je dormais ? Demanda gentiment Harry.

- Non. Jamais je ne te mordrai alors que tu dors Harry.

- Alors pourquoi est ce que j'ai le goût de sang en bouche ? Je ne me suis pas mordu pourtant.

- En vérité, c'est moi que tu mordais, mon Ange.

- Comment ça ? Demanda Harry, plutôt déboussolé.

- Quand je me suis réveillé, tu étais littéralement entrain de me dévorer le poignet.

- Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas te blesser, s'excusa Harry, en baissant la tête.

- Ne le sois pas, mon Ange, la morsure d'un calice est le meilleur des aphrodisiaque pour un Vampire, expliqua d'une voix rauque Lucius, se remémorant le plaisir fulgurant qui l'avait traversé quelques minutes auparavant.

- Ça l'air de t'avoir plu en tout cas, plaisanta Harry.

- Tu n'imagines pas à quel point, répondit le plus sérieusement du monde Lucius.

Avec un sourire énigmatique, Harry tendit son poignet droit à Lucius dans un invitation silencieuse à la mordre. Le blond huma légèrement le poignet de son calice avant de venir doucement y faire râper ses dents provoquant un frisson de plaisir chez Harry. Ce dernier voyant que son compagnon avait envie de faire durer son plaisir décida de passer à la vitesse supérieure, c'est pourquoi il mordit purement et simplement le poignet de Lucius qui ne put que se cambrer et gémir sous la déferlante de plaisir qui prit possession de son être. Mais il fut vite frustré quand il sentit et vit que Harry ne buvait pas son sang. Lucius ne mit pas plus d'une minute à le supplier

- S'il te plaît, Harry, bois le, bois mon sang.

- Au moins maintenant tu sais la frustration que je peux ressentir quand tu me fais ce coup là, comme par exemple maintenant, le nargua Harry.

Afin de couper court à tout autre distraction possibles pour Harry, le Vampire de sang pur plongea avec délice ses crocs dans le poignet qui lui était offert. Ravi que son Vampire prenne enfin soin de lui, Harry se concentra à nouveau sur la plaie qu'il avait lui même infligé et vint y lécher sensuellement les quelques gouttes de liquide carmin qui y perlait. Mais bien vite la blessure cicatrisa, ce qui permit à Harry de relever la tête et d'être subjugué par l'expression d'intense plaisir qui habitait les traits de son compagnon pendant que celui ci se nourrissait du liquide vital du jeune sorcier. Bien que le brun connaissant par cœur la beauté surnaturelle de son amant, Harry aurait pu jurer qu'à ce moment précis, il était en train de tomber amoureux de Lucius, une fois encore.

Se sentant ainsi observé, Lucius arrêta de boire le doux nectar qui parcourait les veines de son âme sœur. Lucius tomba aussitôt dans la profondeur des yeux verts qui lui faisaient face. Leurs échanges visuels était tellement intenses que les deux hommes auraient pu jurer sentir l'air crépiter sous le trop plein de désir.

- Tu es magnifique, déclara Harry, brisant le premier le silence.

Au ralenti, les deux hommes se rapprochèrent et unirent leurs lèvres dans un baiser calme et mesuré. Très vite, le manque d'air se fit sentir qui du quitter à regret les lèvres de Lucius qui grogna de mécontentement.

- J'adore quand tu grognes, ça te donnes un côté si bestial, murmura Harry enfouit dans le cou du blond.

- Et tu aimes ça ? Demanda Lucius intéressé.

- Tu n'imagines pas à quel point, ça en devient même gênant à certains moments, avoua à contrecœur Harry.

- Comment ça ? Demanda Lucius plus qu'intéressé.

- Disons que cela m'a causé quelques désagréments que je n'avais pas prévu, répondit mystérieusement Harry.

Lucius était aux anges, son compagnon se sentait enfin en confiance pour parler avec lui de ce qu'il ressentait, ne coulant pas briser ce moment d'osmose, le blond incita du regard Harry à poursuivre son explication.

- Te souviens tu de mon comportement au Square Grimmaurd, quand tu grognais sur Hermione et Ron peu de temps après que l'on ai consommer le lien de calice ?

- Tu devenais embarrassé, aussi rouge qu'une tomate et tu finissait toujours par me tourner le dos, se souvint parfaitement Lucius. Je me demande pourquoi ces réactions d'ailleurs.

Le regard que lui adressa Harry fut plus qu'éloquent que milles explications.

- Oh, fit tout simplement Lucius.

En réalité, le Veepyr était époustouflé du self contrôle dont faisait preuve Harry pour lui résister. Le blond était bluffé. Car il fallait se le dire, durant ce mois passé aux côtés de son compagnon, Lucius n'avait pas était un enfant de cœur, et il avait utilisé plus d'une fois ses charmes autant vampiriques que Veela. Harry n'avait jamais cédé, préférant s'enfuir les rares moments où il se rendait compte des agissements de son compagnon.

- Oui, oh ! répondit Harry avec un sourire. Tu ne sais pas combien de fois j'ai pu me le dire aussi.

- Et pourquoi ne m'en as tu pas parlé ? S'enquit l'aîné

- Lucius tu venais de débarquer dans ma vie en clamant être mon âme sœur, je commençai juste à me faire à l'idée d'être mordue quotidiennement, et toi tu aurai voulu que je vienne te dire cash que tu me filais une érection chaque fois que je t'entendais grogner, et ce même devant mes amis ? Demanda Harry.

- C'est vrai que vu comme ça, cela paraît délicat, admit Lucius.

- Sans compter e fait que tu profitais de la moindre occasion pour essayer de me sauter dessus, rajouta Harry.

Lucius grimaça mais préféra ne rien répondre, contrairement au Vampire, le Calice ne ressentait pas immédiatement le besoin de fermer le lien, la sensation de manque et de vide était difficile à comprendre, mais Lucius se promit d'expliquer son comportement très rapidement à Harry.

* * *

Voilà je coupe volontairement ici désolé, prochain chapitre, enfin la première journée de cours, et peut être même la première semaine si je suis inspirée !


	23. retour

Hey tout le monde !

Tout d'abord désolé pour cette absence plus que prolongée et totalement imprévu.

Tout avait commencé par un manque d'inspiration à mon entrée à la fac en septembre dernier mais au lieu de s'arranger les choses se sont légèrement aggravés, sans vouloir rentrer dans les détails afin de conserver un minimum de vie privée, ma mère s'est retrouvée du jour au lendemain dans un fauteuil roulant, la jambe gauche broyée suite à un grave accident. Vous devez vous en doutez les jours et les mois non pas était facile et cela m'a coûté ma première année de fac que je repique.

Mais tous cela pour vous dire que je n'ai absolument pas abandonner l'écriture et , j'écris toujours ( d'ailleurs une autre histoire est en préparation ) c'est juste qu'entre les cours, les examens, la rééducation de ma mère, la mienne ( me suis foutu en l'air le pied gauche ) le sport et ma vie « sociale » il est rare que j'ai le temps et l'envie de m'asseoir devant mon ordinateur est d'écrire se croise en même temps, ce qui fait que tout est dans mon carnet et qu'il manque juste le temps de le taper à l'ordinateur.

Mais je vous promets de faire tout mon possible et de me motiver à 200%, n'ayant pas quitter mon histoire une seule seconde depuis tous ces mois, je dois avouer ne pas m'être rendue compte de votre « attente »

Sincèrement désolé et ne espérant que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop, j'espère vous retrouvez tous pour fêter mon retour officiel!7

A très vite !


End file.
